Can't Repeat the Past?
by Chibi Bean
Summary: An odd girl with a shadowy past, a curse coming to its peak, a twist of fate, a dark figure intent on death. Can the Inu gang face Azurine’s return, or will it be too much? Sequal to Through the Well. Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content.
1. No Time Like the Present!

Hey, guys! Welcome back! I am Chibi of ChibiBean. Bean is somewhere behind me eating stew.

Bean: Yummy!

Chibi: Sigh. Anyway, I got it out on time. YAY for me! It was a long chapter to write, but I finished. We hope you like the sequal to our last fic, Through the Well. We now present Can't Repeat the Past. Lot's of surprises in store.

Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not own nor claim rights to InuYasha or any of its character nor do we own the lyrics by Relient K. Thank you._

* * *

**Can't Repeat the Past?**

**No Time Like the Present!**

"_I've given up on giving up slowly.  
__I'm blending in so you won't even know me,  
__apart from this whole world that shares my fate."-_Reliant K

It was a cool night in mid-May. The flowers were blooming; birds were singing their songs…

And a brunette, eighteen-year-old girl was time traveling.

Most people will never know the hassles and adventures of time traveling. You cannot consider them either. Lucky or not, they just cannot repeat their pasts or the past of their nation or of another's nation.

This girl, even apart from time traveling, was odd. Her hair had grown dark over three years and looked as if it had recently been cut. It fell gently to her shoulders. Her face was pale with dark, pink lips, perfect, in no need of make-up. Showing from underneath her long bangs were emerald green eyes, deep and as mysterious as the ocean. Framing the right side of her face was a bright silver streak of hair, tied into a tight, tiny braid.

She had been born bearing this mark and the rejection it carried, the rejection she had only recently come to know.

She wore the uniform of a school three days away from where our story begins. A pleated, knee-length, black skirt; a white button-down, shirt; and a black sweater with the initials 'A.D.' embroidered upon it.

'A.D.' stood for none other than 'Azurine Deltan', but it also stood for 'Annabelle Ditsu', her alias in the school. She didn't want to be found.

The most interesting thing about her appearance was the two, fuzzy, golden dog-ears poking out of the top of her head, replacing her normal human ones that she'd been missing for three years, now. While at school or in public, she wore a hat to hide this peculiarity.

Azurine sighed. Home. After three days of walking across the country, she was finally here. She'd grown up in this town, met her best friends, Sarah and Yukito, here, and had the adventure of her life through the well located in the woods on the town's border.

Her life wasn't entirely fun and games, though. It was here, in this small town, where her guardian had abused her. Her adventure through the well hadn't gone perfectly, either. Everything had balanced out pretty well until exactly three years ago.

On this day three years ago, she had been attacked by her mother and guardian and both her friends had been killed brutally; Sarah, by the man she thought had loved her, and Yukito, by Azurine herself in an accident.

After that, she was sent into a six-month waking sleep…perhaps she'd done so to herself, but that was unknown to all including herself. When she had woken, she was horrified to find that Miroku, the man she'd fallen in love with and given her promise of marriage, believed she would never wake and went traipsing off with a demon-slayer named Sango.

(Chibi: Yes, everyone: the rants are back. Did you miss'em?  
Bean: Shush. The weirdest thing happened. After playing 'InuYasha and the Secret of the Cursed Mask', for…6 hours straight in Chibi's basement sweatdrop  
Chibi: rolls eyes  
Bean: I have gained a sense of respect for both Sango and Kagome, both of whom I previously hated…odd experience. I was yelling at the demons whenever they hit those two. And I was overly protective of my Miroku, of course. )

Azurine had fled from the past. She'd spent a year wandering around under her false name, inherited a small fortune that her real father, whom she recently found out was a demon thus her dog blood, had left her, and enrolled in a private school far away from here, until now. She'd graduated almost two months ago and set out right after all of the graduation parties.

Approaching the old, dry well, Azurine wondered what had really brought her back here. Did she truly think they'd take her back after everything she'd messed up? She sighed as she sat on the well's edge. Tears of long ago, returning and threatening to spill, welled up in her eyes. She squeezed them shut.

"Yukito," she mumbled softly. "I'm going to make up for everything I've done. I swear."

Swinging her legs over the edge, she plummeted into the darkness. Feeling the air rush around her, she held her breath, clinging to the familiar feeling. With a thud, her feet landed on packed dirt.

She could have climbed the sides of the well with her eyes closed. Using the hanging vines to help her, Azurine climbed out of it and tumbled onto the soft earth beside it. Looking up, she laid on her back while memories flooded her mind: Sarah and Yukito; InuYasha and Kagome; Miroku and Shippo.

(Bean: I love you Miroku! (Hugs plushy and finger puppet.)  
Chibi: You know you so owe me for giving that puppet to you? I could have kept it. Now I have to wait until our field trip again to get more.  
Bean: Hush you.)

Suddenly, Azurine couldn't hold back her tears any longer. With a choked sob, she began to bawl. She didn't hear the man approach.

He was about 22, but worry had clearly aged him and he looked as if he knew his life was drawing to a close. His hair was dark and his eyes were a deep shade of violet. His robes matched his eyes and he carried a bronze staff that jingled as he walked. His right palm was wrapped in cloth and beads.

"Why is such a beautiful lady, such as yourself, weeping?" he asked casually, almost half-heartedly.

Azurine looked up, her hair falling into her eyes and over the silver streak. "Mir…Miroku?"

"Why…yes. That is I. How do you know my name?" He looked at her curiously. Had he met her before?

"You don't remember me?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"No, I don't believe so. But…we may have met before…in another life perhaps." _Maybe it _could_ be her for all he knew, but perhaps it's better to remain silent. I don't want to raise my hopes, again_.

"I…I'm sorry. I must have mistaken you for another grammatically challenged monk I know. Excuse me." She pushed past him, desperately trying to hold back her tears. It wasn't working.

"It must be her. I wonder if she's still mad at me." He pondered to himself as he watched her move farther away. "Well, she's back." He could now see the silver of her hair blowing behind her.

* * *

Azurine could not recall this place. Before, it had been an open, near-barren field. Now, there was a hut, an herb garden, a cobblestone path leading from the road, a playing child, and a resting woman. 

"Excuse me!" Azurine called. "Can you tell me where I can find Lady Kaede? I haven't been here in awhile."

The woman looked up and over her shoulder at Azurine. She stood up uneasily, unbalanced by a pregnant stomach. The little boy approached Azurine.

He pointed up at her and turned back to the woman. "Mama…who is this? She's gots ears like InuYasha and a wittle bit of hair like InuYasha…" He looked back at Azurine. "But she is not InuYasha," he concluded.

Azurine laughed. "I'm an old friend of InuYasha's." She paused. A_t least think I still am._

"Hey, 'Kito!" the woman scolded, walking over. "You shouldn't talk like that. It's rude." She turned back towards Azurine. "You'll have to forgive him, he doesn't…" Her eyes froze on Azurine's silver streak of hair just as Azurine noticed the spiky bangs on the woman.

"Sarah!" Azurine gasped just as the woman yelled out, "Azure!"

Azurine laughed. "Two kids?" she asked, eyeing Sarah's swollen tummy. "My, you've been busy…hey! Wait a minute, you're dead!"

"That's what you think," Sarah said with a sigh. "You didn't really give anyone time to explain the way you just ran off like that."

They embraced and didn't let go for a while, both on the verge of tears. "I can't believe it," Azurine whispered. "It's been so long." She laughed as they broke apart. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Uh…well, about that…" she trailed off, lifting her son into her arms.

"Come on!"

"Um…you've met him before…" Sarah began.

"Not Miroku!"

"No! Nooo way."

Azurine paused. "I…InuYasha?"

"Ew! Dude, no." Sarah shuddered.

Azurine took a wild stab. "Did Shippo suddenly age fifteen years?"

Sarah laughed. "No." She stopped and blushed. "Well, there's one person left."

Azurine shook her head. She couldn't think of anyone else.

A tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed man exited the hut. "Sarah?" he yelled. "I can't find you! Where are you?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'm right here, Yuto!" She put 'Kito down to play and waved to Yuto.

Azurine froze and turned white. "You mean…he…he tried to kill you…and then he took advantage of you…"

"Azzy…" Sarah began.

"…And is holding you hostage…"

"Azure…"

"…And forced you to bear his children…"

"Azure, listen…"

"…Who he's also holding hostage because everyone loves kids and wants to keep them safe!"

"Azurine!"

Azurine charged, enraged, at Yuto, eyes blazing. The man's eyes widened and he ran. A chase ensued. Sarah sighed, picked up the thing nearest to her, a turnip, and chucked at Azurine.

It hit Azurine squarely in the back of the head. She turned back, pouting. "Ow! That hurt!" She rubbed her head sulkily.

Sarah sighed again. "Azurine, you're jumping to conclusions. Again."

"When did I ever jump to conclusions?"

Sarah looked at her friend disbelievingly. "Remember the dance when I threw Tom Marshall across the room? You immediately thought that the dance _must_ be a wrestling-themed dance and you went and grabbed the person nearest to you and put him in a headlock?" She shook her head. "Poor Yukito had a crick in his neck for a week. What a way to meet a guy…" Sarah cut herself short when she saw Azurine's stony expression. The wound was still open and Sarah had just rubbed salt in it.

Sarah paused and looked around. "Yukito!" she exclaimed worriedly. "Where's he gone?"

Azurine blinked. "What? He _is_ really dead, right?"

Sarah found her boy behind her. "Oh, yes, sorry." Sarah lifted the struggling boy in her arms. He'd gotten into a fight with a particularly deep-rooted carrot. "Azurine, meet my son. This is Yukito. Yukito, this is mommy's friend, Azurine."

"A-zur-ine." 'Kito handed her a small, bright purple flower.

Azurine smiled. "He's so CUTE!"

Sarah smiled, too. "Come on, inside. There's a lot of explaining to do."

Yuto peeked around the side of the house and Azurine glared, still not trusting him. "Come on, dear!" Sarah shouted. "I need your help to explain. And don't worry, I won't let her kill you."

They all went inside the hut. It was a neat little house and Azurine could detect Sarah's decorating style right off the bat. Yuto and Sarah sat next to each other and Azurine sat across from them, uncomfortably looking at the way Yuto hugged her best friend. He in turn sweat-dropped. 'Kito went off to his room to play.

Sarah was silent before starting. "We should probably go back to just before you left. That was when it looked as if I was dead."

She began.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Y...Yuto. I know…you're there. I j…just want you…to know that…I…" Yuto removed the blade from her and, shuddering, she made a small choking noise. She began to fall backwards, still reaching for him. The others watched in horror. It seemed to take an eternity for her to reach the ground. Seconds before she hit, one last thing escaped her lips.

"I love you, Yuto."

Her body hit the ground, hard, blood pooling around her. Azurine finally broke out of her shocked state and ran at her friend. "SARAH!"

Shippo finally calmed down enough to use his foxfire on his bonds. He broke free and followed Azurine. Azurine scrambled at Sarah's throat, desperately searching for a pulse. The skin beneath her fingers was cold and lifeless. The color was already gone from Sarah's face. She waited. Nothing, not a single heartbeat.

Azurine stumbled back and looked up at Yuto who sneered down at her. "Oh, god…no," she whispered. "You killed her. You KILLED her!" she screamed.

"Congratulations," Sadie commented, walking over and nudging the dead form of Sarah with her foot. "This is your first innocent in a while, huh?"

Azurine couldn't take the sight any longer. She scuttled to her feet and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, Shippo and Miroku at her heels, a dazed Yukito behind them. InuYasha and Kagome would be following at any moment.

Sade's laugh was high and cruel. Yuto stared down at Sarah's body, his eyes flashing until, finally, he dropped to his knees, whimpering.

Sade smirked. "Now that we're alone, I'll give you some time to mourn. I'm sure you're crushed. Killing a loved one will do that." She turned to Sadie. "Once he's done blubbering, I'll repossess him and we can go dispose of that foul daughter of mine." The two witches began to plan their next move.

Yuto dropped his bloodied sword beside him and stared at his shaky hands, just as bloody as his blade.

He scooped Sarah up and cradled her, rocking back and forth. "I'm so sorry, Sarah," he whispered. "What have I done? Please live. Take my life if it will bring you back. Sarah!"

He bowed his head and wept.

An amazing thing happened then. Yuto began to give off a yellowish glow. It rose off of him like a vapor. This was his spirit energy and it flowed over Sarah. She, too, began to give off a glow, blue in color, and it mingled with Yuto's energy creating a green light.

The mixed energies flowed all over the girl, healing her minor scratches and filling her stomach wound. It was too big to heal immediately, but it was working slowly.

As Yuto held Sarah's body to his, he felt a heart beat against his own. He looked down at her as her eyes began to flutter and open.

"Sarah?" he gasped.

She smiled up at him. "Hi, Yuto."

He hugged her tightly and his tears began to flow again, but this time, it was tears of joy that ran down his face.

"What's this?" shrieked Sade, just realizing that Sarah was alive. "What have you done, Yuto?"

Sarah struggled to her feet, aided by Yuto, and glared at the witch.

Sade sneered. "Don't stare at me like you've won. Don't pretend to be so confident. I killed you once, I can do it again."

"Wrong, Sade. You had _Yuto_ kill me, not you. You didn't want to dirty your hands. Yuto won't listen to you anymore."

"That's right," Yuto added. "I love Sarah and if that love brought Sarah back, it can break your hold over me."

Sade laughed. "Foolish children. You forget your contract, Yuto. Your parents sold you to me and we signed in blood: yours and mine. You wear that contract even now. You know of what I speak."

Yuto's hand went to his chest and grasped at something, a necklace. Sarah could see a golden glow beneath his shirt. "Yuto…" she whimpered.

"Sarah, get away. She's trying to retake control of me."

"But, Yuto…"

"Go! I don't want to hurt you, again."

"I can't." She looked down at her stomach and took a step back. The vapor that flowed between them stretched. "If I leave, your energy will leave me and I'll die anyway. Besides, I won't let her have you!"

Yuto looked taken aback, but that meant his guard was down and his eyes flashed darkly.

Sarah grabbed at the necklace but it wouldn't budge. It seemed almost glued to his body, like prayer beads, only stronger. She wouldn't be able to pull it over his shirt let alone his head. Instead, she began to unbutton his shirt.

She'd only undone the first button when Yuto seized her arms. Sarah gasped in pain and glanced up at his cold face.

"Stay with me, Yuto." She pulled on his shirt so that he bent over. She pulled him into a kiss that was sweet and full of love. His grip loosened and, in his foggy stupor, tried to deepen the kiss. Sarah broke off, however, and went back to the stubborn buttons.

"Heh, I expect to finish that kiss later, Sarah," he joked weakly.

She blushed as she opened the third button, revealing a ring: gold streaked with blood red. It glowed dangerously in the dim woods.

Sarah grasped the thread it hung by and pulled.

Sade laughed, yet again. "You cannot break it, girl. Yuto is mine to control."

Sarah paid no heed and continued to yank at the string. Blood seeped through her fingers as the cord cut into her hands and made it harder for her to keep a strong grip.

Yuto, though struggling with the power of the ring, wrapped his hands around Sarah's and fed her more energy. She blazed brighter and then pulled even harder.

Finally, to Sade's horror and Sadie's surprise, the necklace snapped. Sarah grasped the ring in her bloody palm.

Yuto laughed in triumph. "You don't own me anymore, Sade. The contract is broken."

Sarah held out her hand, showing Sade the ring. Using her firepowers, she melted the ring. "Get your own guy." She let the molten gold run onto the ground, the blood all boiled away.

Sade looked horrified and Sadie: shocked. They quickly fled and Yuto laughed again, feeling free for the first time.

He stopped abruptly, however, when Sarah collapsed against him, her spirit energy almost spent.

"Sarah?"

It took a few seconds, but she opened her eyes. "Hi, Yuto."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you. I owe you my life, Sarah."

She smiled back. "Call it even for all the times you've saved me."

He chuckled and hugged her. "C'mon. Let's get you to Kaede. She'll fix you up."

"Okay," she replied a little childishly. The blood loss, the fight, and not to mention being dead for a while, had made her a bit loopy. "Do you think she's got pudding?"

"What's pudding?" he asked, carrying her off to the village.

* * *

"I never did get any pudding, y'know." 

Sarah had finished her story, aided by Yuto. (They'd left out some of the mushy points.) Azurine had stopped glaring at Yuto, finally beginning to trust him. Instead, she was now laughing. "Pudding? You're weird, Sarah."

"Yea, I know. So anyway, on our way back, we noticed the woods were ablaze near by. Your doing, I believe. I used up the last of our combined power to make it rain in your area. Apparently it worked, but I passed out before I could tell."

Around this time, two figures entered the small hut. The first was a tall, young man. He wore all red and had silvery-white hair. His tanned skin and golden eyes were very familiar. He had white, fuzzy dog ears perched on his head just like Azurine.

(Bean: fuzzy dog ears. Hee hee hee.

Chibi: **_shakes head_**)

The second person was a girl of Azurine's age, with raven hair and dark brown eyes. She wore her school uniform, a green skirt and a white, sailor style top.

Azurine smiled at their entrance. "Hey, InuYasha. Kagome."

"You again?" exclaimed InuYasha.

Kagome blinked. "Azurine? You're back?"

Azurine nodded.

"Yuto," InuYasha said, trying to act nonchalant about Azurine's return. "Kagome's heard rumors of a Shikon shard in Kasagiri Town. It's pretty far. You in?"

Yuto looked at Sarah, then turned back and nodded.

Sarah leaned over to Azurine and whispered, "InuYasha and Kagome still won't admit to everything. They still bicker incessantly."

"And…And what of Sango and Miroku?" Azurine asked, trying to look casual.

No one was able to answer as Shippo had entered the hut. "Kagome? When are we going? Hey!" He noticed Azurine sitting there and his face split open into a huge grin. "You…you're back!"

The kitsune jumped into her arms and hugged her. He only seemed to have aged a few months, perhaps three or four. "I missed you so much!"

Azurine hugged him back. "I missed you, too!" she cried, smiling just as widely.

"InuYasha? Kagome? Can I stay here with Azurine and Sarah?" Shippo practically begged.

"Huh, like I care," InuYasha spat.

Azurine sighed. Same InuYasha, all right.

Shippo beamed at him and went off with 'Kito to pick some flowers for the hut. He tended to keep 'Kito happy by transforming for him.

Inside, the curtain ruffled as Miroku pushed the curtain aside and ducked through the door. Only Sarah's firm grasp on Azurine's arm kept Azurine in her seat by the table.

"So…are we going then?" Miroku asked cautiously.

Only Yuto could muster a nod.

Sarah turned to Yuto and looked at him sadly.

InuYasha sighed. "Oh boy, here we go."

"What?" Azurine asked, confusedly.

"Those two take forever to say goodbye whenever they get split up."

And, on cue, Sarah and Yuto began to speak.

"Dear, please be careful."

"I will, love, and I'll return to you safely."

"I'll miss you, severely, darling."

"I know. As will I, you."

So on and so forth, the couple went on like this for almost half an hour. During this time, InuYasha and Kagome began to argue over whether or not they needed Yuto. Azurine's eyes locked with Miroku's.

Long after silence had fallen in the room, they still held their gaze. Finally, Miroku turned away.

"So...let's get going," he suggested.

They left the hut hastily. Sarah followed them as far as the herb garden. She, Shippo, and 'Kito all waved after them.

"Farewell, my love!" Sarah yelled.

"Bye, Daddy! I wuv you!" 'Kito added.

"See you soon!" Shippo exclaimed.

Azurine sighed from her place in the door. She watched Miroku and her heart broke all over again. She felt weak in the knees and her face was hot.

_No. I won't do it again, _she told herself. _I can't._ Still, she couldn't calm her racing heart.

Sarah was coming back and she smiled. "I assume I'll have to put up with you for awhile?"

"Of course," she said beaming. "You always have, before." She wasn't going to bring up...

"Are you okay? Your face is all flushed," Sarah asked, putting a hand on her forehead and checking her pulse. "Your heart is beating pretty fast. You should sit down."

Azurine began to argue. "I feel just..."

"I said _sit_. Do I need to get prayer beads on you?"

Azurine sat, Sarah was still able force her will on her, even more so, now that she was a mom.

A moment passed in silence. Shippo suddenly piped up. "You still love Miroku, don't you?" He looked at her innocently. "I mean, you told him 'yes', didn't you? You don't say that to just anyone."

No one needed to ask what the question had been. Azurine had told Miroku that she would bear his children in answer to his trademark question of young women.

"I've grown up since...then. I don't love anymore. It's a foolish emotion," Azurine replied calmly.

Shippo sat in her lap and looked up at her sadly. "You don't love me anymore?"

"No! That's...the way I love you is different. I love you like a little brother of a son. Not like Miroku," Azurine explained. "That's...a kind of love that Sarah and Yuto have."

"That love made Sarah have babies. Are you going to have a baby, Azure?"

Azure: _anime fall_

"N-no...Sarah! What have you been telling him?"

Sarah shrugged. "I didn't tell him anything. Must have been Miroku. He does things like that. 'Enlightening the minds of children' he calls it."

Shippo was trying to figure things out. "So...you love me like a little kid and Miroku like a lover?"

"No! I don't love Miroku at all!"

"But, you just said you loved Miroku like Sarah loves Yuto!" he argued.

"He has a point," Sarah agreed.

"Miroku forgot about me, okay?"Azurine yelled."He dropped me like a sack of potatoes the second another pretty girl crossed his path; a pretty girl like Sango." Azurine's expression showed that she had obviously lost any fragment of self-esteem she'd had when Sango came along. Azurine thought she was plain in comparison even though it was the complete opposite of the truth.

"Miroku never forgot about you, Azurine. Sango left him after a year, because he was always thinking about you. It nearly killed him when he thought you might never wake up," Sarah contradicted. "And don't you start with the whole self-deprecating thing. You're just as pretty as Sango, probably even more so."

Azurine looked up sullenly. "I met up with him when I first got here. He didn't even recognize me."

"Azure!He didn't want to get his hopes up. If it really wasn't you, it may have finally broken him."

"Yeah," Shippo argued. "For about three months after you left, he would walk up to any girl who looked even slightly like you, take her...well, once there was that guy who..."

"Don't get into that," Sarah said, shuddering.

"Well, anyway, he'd pick up her hand and say, 'Azurine? Is it you?' but get all depressed when it wasn't you," Shippo finished.

"Really?" The pair nodded and Azurine blinked.

She was silent the rest of the night.

* * *

Chibi: Yay! Sarah's still alive and she's with the man she loves. Hee hee!  
Bean: And I have stew! The world is right!  
Chibi: Check in next time! I'll do my best to be on time.  
Bean: Note: this entire fic is based off the Relient K CD. Thank you Relient K! 


	2. Reunited and Worlds Apart

Hey guys! I have a few things to apologize for today. First off, I apologize to Relient K. I misspelled their name in part of the fic in the last chapter. Gomen.

Secondly, I'm sorry I got this out late, but it's not my fault. We had a power out most of the day. When it came back on the cable went out meaning I couldn't get on the internet. To top it all, my dad's new computer doesn't have a drive for floppy disks so I couldn't transfer it to get it on the internet. I had to wait until today (Sunday) when I got back to my mom's to post. SORRY!

One last thing is that I want to apologize in adavence if I'm late for the next few weeks. I'm taking an advanced English course and we're working on our huge research papers so that's preoccupying a lot of my time. I'll do my best to stay on schedual.

Enjoy!

_Discalimer: ChibiBean does not own nor claim rights to InuYasha or any of it's characters not do we own any of the lyrics by Relient K. Thank you._

* * *

**Reunited and Worlds Apart  
**"_The way that girl can break a heart, it's like a work of art,  
and the worst part is: she knows it." -_Relient K

The InuYasha gang returned the next morning. They all looked extremely weary and worried. Kagome looked over at Azurine as they all flopped down in Sarah's hut.

"Apparently, Naraku has taken an interest in you. He sent Kagura after us looking for you. She said his grudge has something to do with your mother being the only one to ever beat him in a battle."

"And she continues to bug me." Azurine sighed. "Sarah, let me do that! You should sit and relax." She went over to finish the stew that Sarah had started.

Now without a job, Sarah wobbled upright and said to the others, in a voice of obvious motherly pride, "C'mon everyone. 'Kito has been wanting to show you all the flowers he grew. They finally bloomed last night." She opened the door, signaling that they _had_ to go look. Nothing upset Sarah more than refusing to praise her son.

They all filed out, Miroku bringing up the rear. Sarah put a hand up to stop him. "Not you. You stay." She nodded at Azurine who was completely oblivious to what was going on. She was listening to her Walkman and humming along.

Miroku paled and blushed, but stood behind her nonetheless. Sarah exited and joined the others.

For a few moments, it seemed that Azurine would never look up or turn around. Miroku smiled as he listened to her sing under her breath. She suddenly stopped and sighed. "I can't believe Sarah wants me to tell him my feelings. I exploded on him the past two times I saw him. I wonder if the offer's null and void after three years- "

Azurine had turned around and was staring into purple. Miroku lifted the headphones off her puppy ears.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever turn around," he said, observing her blushing cheeks. "And I told you once, already: I never take back an offer."

Azurine paused and smiled back. "Do you still ask every pretty lady to be the mother of your children?"

"No, not everyone. It was something I sort of wanted to reserve for you. But I was beginning to wonder…"

"Who says I'll still say yes?"

"Miroku froze. He hadn't thought of that. "I…I don't know. Will you?"

Azurine was saved from answering when Little Yukito entered. He walked up to them clutching two flowers, one metallic green and the other purple. He held one in each chubby hand.

"A-zur-ine," he said, handing her the purple flower.

"Miroku," he said giving him the green. As they both took them, 'Kito brought their free hands together. "A-zur-ine and Miroku is happy together. That is what mommy says to Daddy and InuYasha and Kagome and Shippo and 'Kito. Why does A-zur-ine and Miroku not look happy?" He stood on tiptoes so he could hold their hands up.

Azurine smiled; having Miroku's hand in hers felt good. She could see Miroku thought the same.

Sarah, knowing they would want to be secretive, made sure to boast very loudly about how good of a gardener her son was already becoming as they approached the hut. InuYasha made some remark about how she always says that and Sarah hit him over the head.

Azurine instantly dropped Miroku's hand and hastily began to ladle out the stew.

(Bean: Stew is good. It has potatoes in it. Yum.)

Dinner passed in silence. Kagome looked back and forth, from Azurine to Miroku, as if wondering what had happened between them. Azurine was careful to avoid Miroku's questioning gaze. She didn't want to answer anything just yet.

InuYasha seemed to respect the quiet atmosphere. 'Kito and Shippo were too busy eating to make any noise.

At the end of the meal, InuYasha informed them that they'd be moving out the next morning. Sarah would be coming along, this time and so 'Kito would be staying with 'Auntie Kaede.'

Finally, once InuYasha and Kagome had left, (it was Sarah's house) Miroku pulled Azurine outside to talk privately.

"Look…Azure…I have to tell you something, but I can't do it now. I just can't. Tomorrow, before we leave, could you meet me…under the sacred tree?" he asked hesitantly.

"My brain is telling me not to, but being around you has made me ignore any ideas of reason. Okay. Tomorrow morning," she agreed.

He nodded and jogged out after InuYasha.

By the time Azurine went back inside, 'Kito had been put to bed and Sarah and Yuto had gone to bed, themselves. There was a mat spread out on the ground for her and sitting on it was Shippo.

"Can I sleep with you, tonight?" he asked.

"Of course." Azurine smiled at the kitsune. "I've never told you 'no', have I? I can't."

She lay down, Shippo snuggling up to her, and they slept.

* * *

Sarah prodded Azurine awake the next morning, careful not to bother Shippo.

"Come on, Azurine. We've got to pack for the trip and we need to go gather supplies.

Azurine rose, yawning and stretching, and followed Sarah to a small river on the outskirt of the village. Sarah sighed.

"So?"

"So what?" Azurine asked curiously.

As Sarah bent down to fill several canteens, she shook her head. "What happened to you two?"

"Nothing," Azurine answered flatly.

"Yeah, right," she said with a smirk.

"All he said was to meet me under the sacred tree this morning," she admitted.

Sarah stifled a giggle of excitement. Azurine shrugged and sighed, baffled by her friend, and turned around.

Three men, burly and heavily built, stood before her. One had a worn looking whip; another had a large sword, chipped in several places, but still deadly looking; the third had two, ragged cloths and a vial filled with a sickeningly sweet mixture that was already making Azurine dizzy.

Sarah spun around at her friend's terrified gasp. Noting the bottle, she whispered, "Chlorophorm." She recognized it after having learnt medicines and poison's from Kaede.

"Well, well. Two pretty ladies. What shall we do with them, eh lads?" the third man with the vial asked his comrades. He leered evilly at the girls.

The dizzy feeling spread all throughout Azurine's body. She felt her muscles seize up and, slowly, she sunk to the ground, her eyes closing. She heard Sarah yelling to her and then struggling as one of the men grabbed her. Then, nothing.

* * *

When Azurine next woke, she was being roughly handed onto a platform. A tall, nicely dressed man was showing her to a crowd of people. Her wrists were bound behind her back, and her ankles were chained. She was gagged and her powers had somehow gone dormant.

Her eyes darted around, looking for Sarah.

"A pretty, young girl, strong and fit. Her blood seems to be half-demon. She was found with number 226," the man announced. "Subduing is simple, enough. A basic dose of Chloroform, anywhere within twenty feet of her sharp nose, will put her down. Foreign, by her looks, possibly European. Number 227, letting the bidding begin."

Azurine did some piecing together in her mind. She was 227; she had been found with 226, presumably Sarah; 226 came before 227; Sarah had to be nearby.

After a quick round of bidding, there was silence. Azurine had been bought.

* * *

A tall, black-haired wolf-demon stood behind the crowd. He watched as number 225 was led off the platform. Two wolf-demons stood beside him; one with a Mohawk, the other with a tuft of hair. Three wolves accompanied them.

The first demon turned away. "Ginta. Hakaku. Let's go. There's nothing of interest here, though I swore I could have smelt…"

"Kouga!" Ginta cried. "Look! It's Sarah! Kagome's friend, Sarah is being sold!"

Turning quickly, he saw the girl being handed up to the stage. "Come on!" He raced off to find Kagome, hoping to make her proud that he had information.

* * *

Azurine had been drugged, again. When she woke, this time, she was sitting beside Sarah; both of them were bound.

"My name is Silias," said someone before her. "I am your new master and 'master' is how you shall refer to me. Your room will be in the east wing tower. You shall willingly obey Messer Kyo and Aki, or you will be forced to."

The voice left and a young girl marched the two girls off to the east wing.

"Don't worry. The first night is always the worst. After awhile, though, you'll get used to doing it. Kyo's a little rough, 227. I didn't much like being with him. By the way, what's your real name?"

"Azurine," grumbled the questioned girl.

"Well, anyway, the master wants you tied up on your first nigh, Azurine. It'll make your job easier." She looked at Sarah. "He said for you…"

"Sarah," the girl supplied.

"Sarah, he said to just stay put until you have your baby."

"Sarah nodded. "What's your name?"

"Kyoko."

"That's nice."

"Thanks. Do you know your baby's daddy? Mine Jin was Kyo's. He was my first one. I had him when I was fourteen. The master wanted me and Aki to have one, too."

"The father of my child is my husband."

"Oh," she said carelessly. "So now master has me with Akito for a month, every night. Then I go back with Aki and _you_ get Akito, Sarah."

Sarah had been working on it for a while and finally said what was on her mind. "Silias is a slave breeder, isn't he? He's not just the runner of a whore house."

Kyoko nodded.

"And…he's trying to breed us, too, isn't he?" she continued.

"What else?" Kyoko answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

This woke Azurine up considerably. She went white and attentive. "Kyoko, can you please untie me?"

"Sorry, Master Silias said no," she answered. "I think he believes you'll run away."

"I swear, I won't," Azurine pleaded. "I'm begging you. Let me at least be able to move."

"Well…I guess if you're scared. Okay." Kyoko began at her bonds.

* * *

"Well, well, the mangy mutt," Kouga said, smirking.

"You!" InuYasha growled.

Kagome stepped between them. "We have more important matters, InuYasha. Kouga, have you seen Sarah? She's the blonde woman who travels with us. She and another friend of ours have gone missing. The other girl had dark hair with a streak of silver, about as tall as me, and dog-ears. It's getting dark and we can't find them. Have you seen them?"

Yuto randomly ran past, frantically looking in places that had been checked several times already, Miroku close behind him.

Kouga watched them as he spoke. "I was just coming to tell you." He looked back at her. "I just saw Sarah get sold off at the slavers' auction. A man named Silias Rouge bought her. I didn't stay long enough to see the other girl. He lives in a castle with all his slaves just east of these parts. It would take a little under an hour for you, mutt-face. Of course, it'd only take me about ten minutes."

From the moment Kouga had said 'slavers' auction', Yuto and Miroku had come running back and stood there impatiently. They both rushed to him. "Take us there, now!"

* * *

Azurine and Sarah were led into a room containing three, curtained-off beds. Kyoko had hurriedly explained, because they were already ten minutes late, that the curtains were for the shyer slaves.

When they entered the room, they faced three young men who had been waiting for them. The youngest of the three looked like he was in his early twenties and the oldest looked like he was nearing thirty.

"You're late, Kyoko," the eldest said.

"I know, Akito, I'm sorry. This is Azurine. She goes to you, Kyo." The youngest man nodded and looked at Azurine hungrily. Kyoko continued. "And Sarah, here, is for you, Aki. She is quite far into her pregnancy so keep yourself under control. By the way, master says that he'll be pleased with Yumi and Lea's children. He expects the same from these two."

Aki mumbled something about not being able to make any successes when his mate is already knocked-up, but Kyoko ignored him.

This was a situation that Azurine hated most. It painfully reminded her of Cain, her abusive ex-guardian. She stepped back and then scuttled behind Sarah, scared for her life.

"Fine," said Sarah, characteristically rolling her eyes. "Hide behind the pregnant woman."

"People don't hurt pregnant women!" Azurine shouted.

"You know that doesn't work. Remember the mall in Canada, when we hid behind the pregnant woman. The Mounties still caught us."

"Only because our backs were open. The nearest wall was twenty feet away. Besides, it was a stupid law. How was I to know that reading comic books with illegal actions in them was against the law? All manga has some form of illegal action!"

"You got us deported! I told you not to throw maple syrup at the Mounties, but no-o-o. Now we're not aloud to enter Canada anymore."

"Well, technically, we'll still be able to enter Canada for another 500 years before that actually happens."

"Point," Sarah said, nodding.

"Ladies," Kyo interrupted, smoothly. "Now is not the time to be strolling down memory lane."

Azurine whimpered as Kyo pulled her away from Sarah by the hand. He lifted his fingers to her cheek, slowly caressing it.

Akito led Kyoko away to one of the beds, drawing the curtains closed. The two girls soon heard noises they really didn't need or want to hear.

"Don't worry," said Kyo softly in her ear. "I'll be gentle."

"G-get off me," Azurine mumbled.

"Don't touch me!" Sarah screeched at Aki. "Only my love can touch me! No! Go away!"

Aki touched his cheek where she scratched him and then wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, looking at her, greedily. "You girls just don't get it. You have no choice in the matter. If you don't comply, Silias will make sure you do."

Azurine swallowed, backing away from the advancing Kyo. Unbeknownst to her was that she was backing up right into a bed. She tripped through the curtains, landed on the bed and shuddered as Kyo stood above her. He was lowering himself onto her and she screamed, fighting back.

Seconds later, there was a loud pounding. Everything seemed to stop as everyone looked at the door.

_It smells…like Miroku!_ Azurine thought. _Yuto, too. The whole gang!_ She noticed that Aki had jerked slightly away from Sarah, though he still held her wrist. Azurine smiled a little and Kyo didn't like that.

There was silence for a moment when the door wouldn't open, followed by a loud cracking noise. The door splintered and Miroku and Yuto were standing in the doorway.

Aki obviously hadn't gotten far enough away from Sarah. Yuto ripped him away, and, holding him by the back of his shirt, he growled at him. "Never touch my wife again." Tossing him to the ground, he turned to Sarah, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her.

Meanwhile, Miroku tapped Kyo's shoulder. "Excuse me, sir. I am Miroku, a simple monk, a servant of Buddha, and it is my duty to command you to stop."

"Why should I?" he asked, obviously not taking the monk seriously.

"Because," he said, suddenly whacking him over the head with his staff. "It's not nice to harm a lady."

Azurine sat up and frantically grabbed at her clothes. She hadn't noticed before when she was fighting him, but Kyo had managed to rip off her sweater and unbutton part of her shirt. She now quickly buttoned up.

Blushing, she realized that Miroku had seen much more than she'd wanted him to see. He held his hand out to her to help her up. She took it, but when she stood, he put his free hand on her bum. She slapped him, but only half-heartedly.

Kyoko and Akito had come out from behind the curtain and Sarah went to her. "Kyoko, come with us."

"N-no thank you," she said, still somewhat breathless.

Shrugging, Azurine left quickly, closely followed by the rest of the gang. Silias would not find out until the next afternoon.

* * *

On the trip back to camp, Miroku had said that he still wanted to tell her something and that it was vital. She agreed to meet him the next day.

* * *

Chibi: There ya go! Hope you liked it. Bean and I were actually joking about the mounties one day and we decided it would be funny to add it. We were laughing hysterically when we came up with it.

Review, please! Bai-bai!


	3. Consequences

Hey guys! Not much to say today except Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not own nor claim rights to InuYasha or any of its characters nor do we own the lyrics by _Relient K._ Thank you._

**

* * *

**

**Consequences**

"_And so I hate consequences,  
__And running from you is what my best defense is."_-Relient K

Meeting her in front of Yuto and Sarah's hut, Miroku was grim set making Azurine begin to worry. He looked as if something bad had happened and he now had to break the news to her. She sincerely doubted this theory, though.

"Walk with me?" he asked, taking her hand. She nodded and walked beside him. He brought her to a secluded area near the sacred tree. He stopped and sighed.

"Okay, Miroku, spill. What's going on? What's wrong?" Azurine questioned.

"Yesterday…I was scared…scared that we would be too late to save you. I thought they had hurt you, taken advantage of you. I thought you might relive Cain."

"How'd you know about Cain?"

"That time you met with him, I figured it out when I saw your face. Sarah confirmed it later on. Anyway, Azurine, the point is that I've lost you too many times. I don't want to lose you again. I don't have very much time left on this Earth, and after I'm gone you'd be free to pursue anyone you want. But, while I'm here, stay with me, please." He held out a silver ring, a blue stone embedded on it.

Azurine dropped his hand, pulling away and turning pale. "Don't ask me this…please, Miroku."

"But…I love you. I've loved you from the day I first met you. You're all I can think about. Your face, your eyes, your hands." He ran his fingers from her temple, over her eyelids, her cheek and down her arm, lacing with her fingers.

After a moment she drew back, again. "I'm…not the Azurine you met that day. She died right beside Yukito."

"No, you're still you. I can feel it. I can prove it." He bent down to kiss her, but she jerked away.

"I can't! I could have killed you, too! I'm never going to hurt anybody ever again!"

"Azurine…you really don't…you won't?"

She shook her head. "I can't," she whispered. "Excuse me." She pushed past him, on the verge of tears.

He caught her by the arm. "You're afraid to love?"

"I'm never going to hurt someone I love again! Let go!"

"No. If you leave me now, that's what'll hurt me."

"Look! Why don't you just go after Sango, again?" she cried, wrenching her arm away. "She's much prettier than I am, and nicer, and a whole lot more talented, too! Just leave me alone."

"No." Miroku lightly tapped her head with his staff. "Are you thinking clearly? You promised me."

"That was three years ago. Mir…Miroku…" Her voice cracked. "It's over." She walked away.

"Do…do what you find in your heart, and no one will be able to blame you for anything."

His voice was quiet. It pained him to say this. Azurine turned slightly. His eyes were locked on the ground off to her left. He walked past her towards the village.

"I…I really did hurt him," she whispered softly. She shook her head. "But I can't turn back. I could end up killing him, too."

Azurine trailed slowly behind Miroku, heading back towards Sarah's hut.

* * *

"You told him NO?" Sarah cried. The two were sitting at the table when Azurine relayed what happened. Sarah stared at her friend wide-eyed. "Fine! Just rip out his heart! Do you know how crazy he went when you were gone? He was eating plates! My good china, no less!"

Azurine closed her eyes. "I'm doing it for his own good. Remember what happened to Yukito?"

"Azurine, there's something I have to show you." Sarah pulled her along.

On the same property as Sarah's house, a small shrine had been built and decorated with blue flowers. There was a name neatly etched into the stone.

**Yukito**

"Yukito." A tear trickled down Azurine's cheek. "You take care of his grave?"

"Yea, we all do. InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Yuto. Miroku, too, but sometimes, he just sits there. For hours on end, he just wonders what the future would have been if not for his grandson's death. Only his single, brief moment with Sango and your short presence distracted him from his sorrow. He spent hours of his time sitting there wondering, wishing, hoping, and even praying."

"He's a monk! He's supposed to pray," Azurine interrupted.

"He wanted a miracle and for a second, when you came back, he thought his prayer had been answered.

"And I ruined it?" Azurine asked, not expecting an answer. "I'm only trying to save him."

"I need saving?"

Miroku was standing behind her. She spun around to face him as she blushed. "Really, Azurine, you get hurt more often than any of us, excluding miss Wonder Klutz over there, of course," he added, nodding to Sarah who shrugged and slightly giggled at her own foolishness.

Azurine turned and bowed to the shrine. "Goodbye, 'Kito. I'll always miss you." She then turned to Sarah. "I think I'm going to go home, soon. It hurts too much to be here: for me and everyone else."

She turned away and there was silence.

Finally, "You're wrong." Azurine blinked and turned back. Sarah was speaking as her eyes sparkled with tears.

"There are people here who care about you. I've been worrying about you for the past three years. Now, when you finally come back, you're going to leave me again?"

Azurine dropped her gaze. Being reprimanded by Sarah was bad enough, but to have Miroku there as well, it was torture.

"It's okay for you to want to leave, but think. Is it really what you want?"

Azurine thought for a while. She looked, first at Sarah, and then at Miroku. "No," she said softly. "No, it's not, but I need to make sure that I don't hurt anybody. Never again."

Sarah smiled. "Then stay."

Azurine nodded. Miroku didn't look up.

Finally, to break the silence, Sarah spoke, wiping her tears. "Are you staying for dinner, Miroku?"

He smiled heavily at her. "Thank you for your generous hospitality, Sarah, but it would seem I'm not exactly wanted here."

"Nonsense. Yuto and I love when you come over. Just so long as you don't teach Little Yukito about women again," she added sternly. "And I'm sure Azurine's just being shy. She'll come around soon."

"No, no, that's alright. I don't' want to discomfort anyone," Miroku said, trying to be kind and let Azurine void him.

"Stay," Sarah growled. "Eat." She hated it when people didn't eat.

Miroku paled, aware of her ferocity. "O…Okay."

(Bean: Eee! Oh, my God! We finished the game! Spaz I am. I took every free day with Miroku. At the end, my charrie, Kyoko, told him she loved him! Eeps! **Squeaking** So cute!  
Chibi: So tired. Must sleep now.  
Bean: NEVER!)

Azurine, watching this awkward, yet seemingly normal scene, sweat dropped. She exited stage right.

* * *

**Wrap-up:  
**Just so you guys know, we finished that video game months ago. It's just that Bean was writing it down while we played. It's funny, though, so I add it in. Come back next week! Review, please! Bai-bai! 


	4. Arguments and Agreements

Hey guys! I hope you're all enjoying the sequal so far. This cahpter is full of sad and happy points so get ready.

Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not own nor claim rights to InuYasha or any of its characters nor do we own the lyrics from _Relient K. _Thank you._

* * *

Arguments and Agreements

"_I am a hostage to my own humanity…all I'm asking is  
__for you to do what you can with me." –_Relient K

Dinner that night was an awkward affair. Having Miroku just in the room made Azurine feel as if she were guilty of something. It was like her heart had been brutally ripped in two: one side forever loving Miroku and the other yearning to protect him.

Finally, Azurine excused herself, risking the chance of facing demons and a roofless night over the awkwardness of the meal.

Miroku watched her leave and then turned back. "So, Sarah. You're trying to set us up?"

"No," Sarah replied. "I'm trying to see you two happy."

* * *

Azurine wandered through the woods. She sighed softly. "This is my world…what've I lost? I wrecked so much up, here. It cost lives." She paused. "It would've been better if I'd just stayed home."

* * *

Three figures watched the girl from the darkness. Two of them unaware of the third, but the third very much aware of the two.

* * *

InuYasha sat by the well, brooding over Kagome. He suddenly caught two familiar scents: Naraku and Kikyo.

* * *

Azurine ceased her walk as white flashed in the corner of her eye. She turned around quickly to face what was there. She found a young girl, small, pale, with white hair and clothes, her face emotionless. Behind her was a dark-haired woman dressed in a decorative kimono. She held a delicate folding fan.

"Um…hi?" Azurine suspiciously eyed the circular mirror the young girl grasped so firmly.

The child lifted the glass an inch or two, and spoke in a slow voice that was flat and cold. "Give me your soul."

Azurine blinked. "Huh?"

"No, Kanna. Naraku wants her alive and well." The woman sounded as cold as her companion but she sounded cruel as well, as full of hate as the child was empty.

Kanna slowly lowered the mirror. The woman turned back to Azurine, smirking at her. Azurine didn't like that smirk.

"You work for Naraku?" Azurine asked shakily.

"I am Kagura. Naraku has sent us to fetch you. He has got a proposition for you."

"I'm not listening to any deals that scum has to offer me. He made Miroku miserable." She was growling, now.

"What is Naraku were to agree to release the monk of his curse?"

"You lie."

A woman dressed in traditional mika, or priestess robes, entered, a nocked arrow pointed at Kagura. "Naraku has no intention of lifting the curse on your monk. He never has and never will."

InuYasha rushed into the clearing. He froze when he spotted the priestess. "Kikyo."

During that single moment of confusion, Kagura swiped her fan at Azurine and all went black.

* * *

"Where am I?" Azurine's vision was fuzzy as she opened her eyes. "What's going on?" Her surroundings began to sharpen.

"You are in my castle." A voice as dark as the room itself rose and cut through the silence. The speaker was a man with black eyes and pitch hair. His face was hard and angled like stone.

"Who are you?" Azurine asked thickly, fearing the answer.

"I am Naraku. I have an offer for you." His voice gave her chills. "You are the daughter of the witch Sade, are you not?"

"Uh, yeah…" _He's going to kill me. Then he'll eat me and bury my bones in his garden, like everybody else_.

* * *

Miroku's heartbeat tripled in speed. "She's where?"

"Kagura took her." InuYasha was having a hard time explaining to Miroku that it was sort of, kind of, slightly his fault. "I think she was taken to Naraku's castle."

"What for!"

"Kagura mentioned a proposition of some kind," said Kikyo from her place at Sarah's table. No one really wanted her there, but they had to respect her for at least trying to save Azurine.

"A proposition," Miroku repeated. "What kind of proposition?"

"A lie. Kagura spoke of removing your Kazana."

Miroku paled. "What was her answer?"

"Kagura took her before she could answer." Kikyo was starting to creep out 'Kito. He buried his face in Sarah's Kimono. Even though most children loved the priestess, 'Kito could sense something was not right about her. Namely: she was a living dead priestess.

"We've got to find her," Miroku declared, determinedly.

* * *

"Good," Naraku said, smirking. "You, Azurine, are the first born of Sade's six children."

"My mom has _six_ kids?"

"Annoying little brats, are they not?" A man appeared behind Azurine as he spoke. "There is only one you are familiar with, correct? She is Sadie, daughter of a merchant from Ayame town. There is also Sage, daughter of a young samurai residing in Kaede's village; Saki, daughter of a fisherman from the shores; Sakura, father unknown, and Shana, yet to be born. And finally, Azurine, daughter of the dog-demon, Toya f the future realm."

"And who are you?" Azurine asked nervously.

"Noki. Newest shade of Naraku, dealing, primarily, with gathering information.

Naraku shook his head. "Noki has informed me that you have a relationship with the holy monk, Miroku."

"We…did." Azurine was still hurting from the memory.

"Do you still wish him happiness?"

"Where are you going with this?" Azurine snapped. Naraku didn't seem the type to grant happiness.

"I can release him from the Kazana. I will if you do something for me." He paused. "You must kill Sade."

"You want me to kill my own mother?"

"In order to save the monk from his fate? Yes, I do." Naraku was confident she would agree.

Azurine paused. To save Mirouku, she could do it. She could give him more life.

Kikyo's words echoed in her mind. "You lie."

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" Azurine asked.

"I will bind us." Naraku was very serious.

_Bound to him? I don't want anything to do with him! He's evil!_ Azurine was starting to panic.

_Once Sade is out of the picture, no one will know. Besides, only a witch can kill her. Then I can get rid of her half-breed daughter and the monk easily enough._ Naraku thought. "So," he said aloud. "Do we have a deal?"

_I have to save Miroku._ "Yes, we have a deal."

They shook on it. As he grasped her hand, Azurine could have sworn she felt a tiny prick on her palm, but she brushed it off as probably nothing.

* * *

When Miroku, Sarah and the rest got to the woods, Azurine was already back, sitting on the limb of a tree, leaning against the trunk. She beamed down at them.

"Hey guys!"

Miroku blinked. "Where's Kagura?"

"Oh, her. I ditched her about two miles away from here. Weakling." Azurine didn't like bragging.

InuYasha looked at her in surprise. "You beat her _and_ Kanna?"

"Yeah," Azurine yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed. 'Night, guys."

"…Night?" Sarah replied, quietly.

* * *

Azurine examined her hand. It hurt a lot. Whatever Naraku had done when they shook hands, it had not been nothing.

She spotted a faint, silvery gleam.

"A…Shikon shard?"

She heard people approaching and she pretended to be asleep.

"I'm worried about her. She doesn't normally act like that." Sarah was musing over Azurine.

"Something happened with Kagura we don't know about." That was Miroku's voice. "I don't like it. Something's wrong."

"Something's always wrong with her around," InuYasha muttered, sore about Azurine's lie of easily beating Naraku's shades. "She should just go home."

"InuYasha!" Sarah squeaked. "Don't say that! She's already having a hard time without you being an idiot!"

Sarah didn't often say such harsh things to her friends, but she knew that is Azurine were to hear him, she'd never forgive herself.

"Well, what good comes of her being here?" InuYasha rebounded. "No one off better with her presence!"

"I do," Miroku said softly and left.

"Whazzat mean?" Shippo asked Sarah.

"Shippo, you know the Kazana is getting bigger. When he ages only one more year, it will swallow him up. At least that's what his foster father said. Miroku…doesn't have much. Without her, relationship or not, he has nothing," Sarah explained.

"What about us?" the kitsune asked innocently.

"It's different. He…thinks about her like Yuto thinks of me."

"So, Miroku thinks she's the greatest and wants her to stay with him forever and ever?"

Sarah blushed and grinned. "Yeah."

"Oh, but why doesn't Azurine want that?"

"You remember what happened to Yukito. Azurine doesn't want that to happen to Miroku."

Yuto walked in carrying little Yukito. The boy looked at his mother oddly. "What A-zur-ine do to 'Kito?"

"You remember I named you after Uncle Yukito? Azure made him go away."

"Why?"

"She didn't mean to. It was an accident."

Azurine rolled over loudly.

Sarah glanced at her. "In any case, it's time for Miroku to learn to live with out her or for Azure to forgive herself. I hope it's the later, because Miroku dearly cares for her." Sarah waited until for the others to leave the room. "And, yes, Azzy. I know you heard everything. Now tell me, why is there a Shikon shard imbedded in your hand?

Azurine sat up, blushing bright red. "I don't know, but I want it out. It hurts."

"Here, let me see it." Sarah took Azurine's palm and a small knife. Gently digging under the skin, she attempted to remove it.

Azurine screamed in pain. It felt as is Sarah was trying to rip her whole arm off.

Acting quickly, Sarah pulled the knife out, pushed the shard back in, and used her healing magic to close the skin. Azurine fell back, panting, fevered and drenched in sweat. She could hear rain pounding on the roof of the hut, wondering if she was dead.

Within moments, Miroku burst into the hut. "Where is she? What's wrong?" he was dripping wet with rain, so much that his violet robes had turned black, and his hair was plastered to his head. He wore a light cloak.

"She's got a tainted jewel shard in her hand. We tried to remove it, but…" She stopped short, jaw and eyes wide in astonishment.

Miroku saw it, too. On the back of Azurine's hand there was the image of a black spider growing quickly and pulsing.

"Get Lady Kaede," Miroku said softly. "Azurine needs to get out of here, and so do the others. I'll make for the other side of the village. Go, get everyone out, and hurry."

Sarah nodded as she bolted from the hut. Miroku picked up Azurine. Beginning to realize what was going on, Azurine blushed.

"Miroku, I'm not a cripple. I can walk," she insisted irritably.

"I know you can," he replied. "Right now, though, I feel it's in your best interest to be carried."

"But…" she began.

"Look. Naraku could be coming at any moment. Can you move your hand?" When Azurine failed to do so, he replied "I was afraid so. Naraku may have placed a curse on you."

Azurine looked up at him. "Like you?" she asked quietly.

"No, not like me, and thank the heavens for that. But you are very sick and vulnerable to attack, now." He kissed her forehead. "You've got a very high fever."

Azurine was starting to feel dizzy again. She didn't even protest to his kiss.

As Miroku hurried across the dirt paths, he could see lights appearing as lamps were lit. "The young monk carrying the ill witch does not bode good news," one young exclaimed.

Miroku paused. "A demon may be approaching, if my senses are right. Head out of the village and spread the word," he commanded. They obeyed and he waited until they had left. He sighed. Speaking softly to Azurine, he said, "It is time to flee."

Azurine's fever was worsening after having been exposed to the cold and rain. She coughed and shuddered. "Miroku," she rasped. "I don't feel very well. It's cold."

Miroku looked down, feeling guilty. He had his cloak but Azurine didn't even have her sweater. Her vest, shirt and skirt were all soaked through. Her steadily dying hand was turning black. Gently sliding his cloak off, he put it over Azurine. "I'm still pretty warm," he said quietly, holding her close. "Maybe it will help."

Kaede was waiting in a thickly covered area of forest. Taking a glance at Azurine, she began to work.

Miroku had been right. The moment he put Azurine down, the demon that had been pursuing them attacked the village, surrounded by the Saimiosho. Miroku swallowed, feeling next to useless.

Thankfully, InuYasha attacked from behind, using the Backlash Wave. "Feh, weakling," he spat.

The rest of the group came up behind Miroku, Azurine and Kaede. Sarah rushed forward. "Will she be all right?"

"The lass will live. Ye should be thankful for that. In a day's time she will regain the use of her hand, though she will never be able to cast magic with that hand again and it shall always be this shade."

"It's more than she deserves for interfering with Naraku."

Sarah looked up. The man Azurine knew as Noki stood before them.

"Who…" Sarah began before he interrupted.

"Do not remove the shard."

He was gone.

* * *

When Azurine woke, it was to anxious and accusing stares.

"What did you do with Naraku?" Sarah demanded.

"I don't know. Where am I? Why is it so cold? Where'd the roof go?"

"Miroku brought you outside. A demon attacked the village when we tried to remove your shard. A man appeared and told us not to remove it." Sarah's expression floated between concern and anger.

Azurine propped herself on her elbows, but when she tried to push up on her hands, she comically fell to her right. She examined her charcoal-black, and quite useless, hand.

She fainted again.

* * *

Sarah was watching her worriedly. Shippo brought in a bucket of cold water in which Sarah dipped a washcloth.

"Her fever's going down. She should…Oh! She's awake!"

"Hi," she croaked. She suddenly remembered her hand.

Sarah sighed, practically reading her friend's mind. "You can move it now, but Lady Kaede says it's not magical anymore and it will always be gray."

She picked up her hand and, clenching it in and out of a fist, saw that the color had faded to that of ashes.

"Sarah, where's Miroku?" Azurine asked abruptly after a pause.

"He's resting in the other room. He's been carrying you around all night and you're not getting up so you can see him. If you need to talk to him, I'll have him come to you when he wakes."

"N-no, that's okay. I'll talk to him later." Azurine sighed. She'd really wanted to talk to him before she lost her nerve. Well, no use crying over-

"Did I hear my name?" Miroku stepped into the room, stretching and yawning. "I am here."

It only took one quick glance and Sarah nodded and left. Miroku took her place beside Azurine on the floor. She smiled at him.

"What's up? I thought you hated me?" he asked.

"Remember what you asked me yesterday? Ask it again."

"Will…will you marry me?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yes, Miroku. I will marry you." Azurine beamed up at him.

"You will? And you'll bear my children?"

"Of course. A dozen if you like," she laughed.

"And you're not playing a trick on me?" Miroku gave her a look as if she'd stoop that low.

"Not at all."

Miroku, beaming, bent down and kissed her.

* * *

Yay! Azure said yes! Horray! See you all next week for another exciting chapter!

Bai-bai!


	5. It's Been Ages

Hey guys! Okay, so I'm late on this one. I had to go to my grandmum's today so I couldn't type at all. Gomen.

Hope you guys like this one. Lots of memories of Sarah and Azurine as kids. Plus, an amazing automatic candle! You'll find out.

Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not own nor claim rights to InuYasha or any of it's characters, nor do we claim the lyrics by _Relient K. _Thank you._

**

* * *

**

**It's Been Ages  
**"_I've given up on doing this alone now,  
_'_cause I've failed and I'm already to be shown how;  
__you've told me the way, and I'm trying to get there."_ –Relient K

"Where are you taking us?" Yuto cried as Sarah and Azurine dragged him and Miroku along, respectively.

"You'll see!" Sarah replied. "Have either of you tried the well?"

Yuto shook his head and looked at Miroku, who did the same. Azurine sighed. "Well, Shippo got through with me, once, so maybe it will work on the two of you," she said, tugging harder on Miroku's hand feeling the cool silver band press into her palm. She grinned. "Sarah needs medicine for the new baby and I'm the one with the cash, so we decided to drag you two along, too."

It had taken a week for Azurine to finally recover followed by another week in which Miroku kept her bedridden, just to be safe. Now, she no longer wore her school sweater, though the rest of the uniform remained. Instead, she wore a long, green trench coat over her outfit, and she wore gloves to hide the ashen right hand and the sparkling left. Originally white, the gloves were now stained silver from her magic trying to leak from her left hand.

Mostly, Azurine wore the hood up on her coat, so she might hide her face in embarrassment after the tainted shard ordeal. She was, however, starting to feel less self-conscious, and so currently had it down. The loose-fitting trench coat was much too cool and comfortable to get rid of, though.

"So, Azurine," questioned Miroku. "Hear anything from Noki?"

"As if we're not joined at the hip and you don't know exactly what I do." She sighed heavily and said "I suppose the dolt is after me. Idiot."

They reached the well and Azurine smiled. "In true tradition, I'll go first. You follow, Miroku."

* * *

**Please wait a moment while our heroes traverse the time stream.**

As Azurine hauled herself out of the well, she heard Miroku land.

"Did I do it?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Azurine replied. "Come on!"

Yuto touched down a few seconds later carrying Sarah. When they'd all tumbled out of the well, Azurine realized something.

"We look a little awkward."

Miroku looked at her curiously. "Do they not have monks in your world?"

"Not like you. They don't have samurai either," Azurine replied.

"Even if this was Japan, we would be out of place, but this is a different country as well as time," Sarah explained. "We come from America, way far East of Japan. Azurine and I were lucky we took Japanese lessons in school or else no one would have known what we wanted."

"Except me, Sarah. You know I speak English. I came from Europe originally and was only taken away when Sade found me."

Sarah smiled and plucked at her dress. "I would have changed my outfit, but I'm seven months pregnant. I don't fit into my old clothes anymore."

Azurine sighed. "Time to hit the Salvo."

* * *

At the Salvation Army, they all bought semi-normal clothes, though Azurine wouldn't part with her trench coat and gloves. Besides that, she now wore deep navy blue flares, a white shirt and new sneakers.

Sarah, used to and needing loose-fitting clothes, bought a denim dress that fell to the floor and she also bought some sneakers.

It was a truly anime-moment when Yuto and Miroku walked out of the fitting rooms in their modern clothes. Yuto wore tight jeans, a long-sleeved, navy blue shirt with a denim jacket over top. Miroku, also sporting jeans, wore a deep violet T-shirt. Little anime roses budded in the background.

(Chibi: **drool  
**Azurine: **drool** let me bear your child!)

Azurine looked at Sarah. "I never realized how hot they are!"

"I know. Look at Yuto's tight, little butt!" she whispered giddily. (Real comment made by Chibi).

"Uh, no thanks, I'll stick with Miroku."

* * *

There were no problems until they reached the pharmacy. At the doors, a group of teens were just standing there. Recognition slowly spread over the face of one of them.

"Azure! You've been gone forever!" he exclaimed.

"Hello, Tom," Azurine sighed, exasperated. "Let us in."

"You know the rule. This here is a toll, and you need to pay. Kissy-kissy."

"Ugh, you are so disgusting," Azurine groaned.

Sarah's fist was clenching.

Miroku walked up behind Azurine. In broken English, (he'd learned some from Sarah and Yuto over the years), he said "These guys bothering you, Azure?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Azure smiled at him, relieved. "No, I'm okay, Miroku." She kissed his cheek and turned to the quickly paling Tom. "I trust you'll give me and my friends access?"

Yuto stepped forward, the gang stepping back a bit. They were clearly intimidated by the two young men who were obviously, taller, stronger, and definitely more handsome than they.

"Who are you?" Yuto asked.

"Tom. Tom Marshall."

Fire blazed in Yuto's eyes, remembering the stories Sarah had told him about this 'Tom'. "Never EVER lay a hand on my wife again."

"And leave Azurine," Miroku added, "well and alone."

Not really remembering a time that he had ever seen, let alone touched, the blonde, though he did have a vague memory of being thrown across a room, Tom ran followed by his friends.

Sarah and Azurine both blushed. That was very embarrassing, and yet, in a way, they loved it.

Inside the pharmacy, Azurine bought the medicine quickly and sighed. "Come on, guys. Let's go. Yuto? Miroku?"

She found them in the back of the store. Miroku was playing with a testable light bulb, astounded as Yuto watched in equal wonder.

Miroku pulled Azurine over. "What's this? How does it work?"

"It's a light bulb and I have no idea how it works. Now come home."

"But…but look at it!"

"Come on."

Miroku looked thoughtful before suddenly asking, "Can we get married next week?"

Azurine blushed and blinked confusedly. "Huh? Why do you ask?"

"Look at this amazing automatic candle, Azure. See how it's shining? That's me, okay? But look now." He turned it off. "I'm gone. I won't be able to love you before I die."

Azurine blushed harder and her heart hurt. "You've still got a long time, Miroku, and we'll find Naraku. You're not going to die."

"I'm afraid, my dear, that dying is something I've got to do." He winked. "It's the 'so soon' that scares me."

She grinned a little and kissed him.

"No PDA!" Sarah laughed.

Azurine pulled away automatically, blushing. "Sorry."

Sarah was grinning. "I was only joking." She held up the bag with her medication. "Let's go home."

"But, the amazing automatic candle!" Yuto cried.

Sarah sighed. "Yuto."

"Eh?"

"I love you."

He turned around and smiled at her. "I love you, too." He hugged her.

Reaching behind him, Sarah switched off the light. Yuto turned back and pouted. Sarah told him to go wait outside.

Azure looked at Sarah. "Oh, buy him a flashlight."

"You're the one with the money," Sarah pointed out.

Azurine gave her cash and a flashlight and batteries was bought.

The short walk to the well was interrupted as Azurine stopped short. She'd forgotten; by going to the Salvo, they'd avoided this.

The house stood three stories high; the topmost room was the attic. It was painted dark red with white shutters. A porch wrapped along the front and side of the house. Paintings, lining the walls of the porch, brought back memories of six years past. The house looked almost empty now.

A neighbor saw these people stopping in front of the house. Three of them looked normal enough, but the forth wore a long, green cloak and had a staff tied to her pack. Odd. He approached them.

"Come to admire? Those paintings were done by a young girl who lived there, but she went missing three years ago. Cain, her guardian, rarely comes back. He's still looking for her, they say."

Azurine turned to him. "It's me, Mr. Petrakis. Azurine. And Cain's not looking very hard." She smiled. "I've just got to get something and we're gone. I'm eighteen, now, so know worries. Tell Cain 'hi' if you see him, but I'm a legal adult and don't need him anymore."

Mr. Petrakis, more than a little confused, smiled awkwardly. "All right. Nice to see you again." He went back to his yard work, scratching his head.

Azurine turned to the others. "Stay here, alright? I'll be out in a second." She walked up to the house, opened a screened window, and tumbled inside.

Slowly, memories returned to her one by one.

* * *

_She was thirteen years old._ It was the first time she was allowed to have a friend sleep over. It was Sarah.

Cain came home in a drunken rage while the two were watching Sailor Moon. Azurine forced Sarah into the basement.

"Please," she begged Sarah, tears in her eyes. "For your own safety, stay here."

She locked the door, but Sarah, as you well know, is stubborn. Ten minutes later, Sarah had snuck out of the basement window and knocked on the front door, thus saving Azurine from any more pain. Azurine then swore her to silence.

They'd been best friends ever since.

* * *

_She was fourteen, the night of the school social_. Cain had shown Yukito, Azurine's escort, up the stairs. There, he saw Azurine and fell in love.

He looked at her in a way that made Azurine feel beautiful for the first time in her life.

_She was fifteen and almost ready to begin her great adventure_. Brushing dust off a decrepit, old rope, she shoved it into her pack, planning an adventure nowhere near the size of what she got. Fastening her faerie necklace around her neck, she stood and walked out the door, the faerie's wings glimmering mysteriously.

* * *

_She was coming home for what she hoped was the last time_, but she was caught. Shippo, Sarah and Yukito were tumbling through her window. Her friends were rescuing her.

She felt happy to have them.

* * *

Azurine sighed and shook off the past. She was in Cain's room, the most fearsome and intimidating in the house. This was where some of the worst things had happened.

She spotted an old, leather-bound book, the initials 'T. D.' etched in silver on the cover. She stopped short, lifting it from the desk it rested on.

"Daddy," she said softly. "Toyah Deltan, my daddy."

Flipping open the cover, she saw a picture of a happy family. There was a dark-haired, gray-eyed father. Three sons, all spitting images of their father: one six, one eight, and one ten, stood around him. All four were looking at a baby girl, chewing on her father's thumb. The brothers, Tobias, Kadin, and Daniel, had all been killed six years after this picture in a fire. They all had dog-ears.

Flipping through more pages, Azurine broke into sobs, realizing the happy life she could have led.

Then, Miroku's hand was on her shoulder. She looked up, wiping her eyes. She hugged him. Yuto came wandering through the door, looking around. "Anyone seen Sarah?"

Azurine stared at him. "How did you lose your own wife?"

* * *

Sarah wandered through the yards absent-mindedly, not really caring where she went. She was just revisiting her old neighborhood.

She came to a yard that she recognized as her own. She gazed fondly at the swing set she'd played on as a kid…and lost her two front teeth. Good thing they were her baby ones. Just then, a man opened the front door.

"Sarah?" he whispered in disbelief. "Sarah is that you? Come here." He beckoned her inside the gate eagerly, kindly.

"Dad?" She entered the yard, but paused.

"Come here, let me see you."

Sarah had her doubts. Her father was a dangerous man, easily driven to anger. It was because of him that she met Azurine.

* * *

_She was thirteen, Azurine: twelve._ Sarah was running through the streets from her dad and his drunken buddies. Her left eye was already shiny as it swelled and bruised. She could barely see out of it as she ran. That was probably how she ran into the other girl.

With a crash, they both fell to the ground. The other girl was rubbing her head. She had golden brown hair, streaked with silver. She had jade eyes. Her shirt seemed to be on backwards like she'd dressed in a hurry.

She looked up. "Sorry! Oh my, gosh! Did I give you that black eye? Here!" She took the bag off her back and pulled an ice pack from a first aid kit. She broke the ice in the pack and held it out. "It should help."

Sarah took it, gratefully, and grinned, showing her missing teeth. "No," she said carelessly. "It wasn't you. It was my d…someone else."

"It was 'my'd'? Who's Myd?"

Sarah laughed nervously. Putting a finger to her lips, she said, "Promise you won't tell?"

The girl nodded. "Cross my heart."

"It was my dad. He and his buddies wanted to prove how tough they are. They like to use me as a punching bag." She shrugged.

The girl looked off to the side. "I know how that feels," she murmured, more to herself than to Sarah. She looked back up. "I'm Azurine."

"Sarah."

"Why are you so happy after all that?"

Sarah shrugged. "I dunno. I figure that it happens for a reason. 'Que sera sera' and all that. I don't mind so much. I hurt myself enough that a little punch doesn't hurt a lot. See this?" She pointed to the missing teeth. "I did that last week falling off my swing set."

Azurine shook her head. "Let me see your eye." Azurine pulled the ice pack away. "The swelling's going down a bit. Hey, let's hit the park, okay?" She smiled a little.

Sarah nodded. A friendship was forged.

* * *

After a few nervous moments, Sarah stepped forward. Her father noticed her bulging stomach. He didn't like that. He looked around to see if anyone was out. No one was.

"Pregnant?" he hissed angrily. "You little whore!"

He boxed her ears and dragged her up the porch steps to the inside of the house. She thought of screaming, but her head hurt too badly.

He was hitting her, now. Again and again. Her eye was swelling, her nose: bleeding, her head: throbbing. She didn't know how much time had passed. It could have been minutes, hours, or days. All she realized was that a fist was sailing toward her stomach. He was going to kill the baby!

At the last minute, a hand stopped him. More hands grabbed Sarah, pulling her away.

"Another black eye." Azurine handed Sarah an ice pack. "Here, it should help."

Sarah grinned a little. "Just like old times, eh, Azure?"

She nodded. "Just like old times. But this time, it's not 'Que sera sera.' You all right? The baby?"

Shouting interrupted them. Sarah grimaced; it was about her.

"Don't worry. Yuto saved you. Sarah?" Azurine watched her friend cringe in pain. Sarah hated when people fought about her. She never minded the beatings, but when others were angry because of her, that's what pained her most.

Azurine didn't like this. Sarah deserved happiness. Sarah had always wished it on everyone else, but never for her self.

There was a sound of flesh on flesh. Yuto, his face stone cold, had hit Sarah's father. Yuto then came back and scooped Sarah up in his arms.

"Let's go home, now, okay?" he asked, his face now soft and caring.

Sarah nodded. She turned away from her father as they passed him. He was sprawled against the wall, unconscious.

The rest of the trip back was uneventful. Yuto safely held Sarah while Azurine tended to her; stemming her nosebleed and icing her eye. Azurine's book was tucked away in her pack.

Azurine jumped through the well first.

Her feet connected with the earth. She looked up to find the expectant faces of her companions.

"Uh-oh."

* * *

End Chapter.

Chibi: Dramatic minor chord! Why didn't Azzy get through the well? Find out next week! Bai-bai!


	6. Adjoining Rooms and Elevators

Hey guys! I'm all early and stuff this week. (posting at 1:30 on Saturday morning.) This Chapter is pretty funny. Our friend, Evee, has a brief cameo in it. WE LOVE YOU EVEE!

Well, I'm not goin gto blab much because my mom may wake up any second and find me here.

Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not own nor claim rights to InuYasha or any of its characters, nor do we own the lyrics by _Relient K. _Thank you._

**

* * *

**

Adjoining Rooms and Elevators  
"_But I can't ask you to give what you already gave." _–Relient K.

After helping Azurine from the well, they all puzzled over their predicament. It seemed the well had closed up.

When this finally became clear, Sarah burst into tears. "Wha…what about Yukito! He needs me!" Once Yuto had finally calmed her down, Sarah sniffled out, "We should find a place to stay."

"We're not staying at my house," Azurine stated, firm in her decision. "And we can't go to yours. We'll stay at a hotel."

"But the cost!" Sarah protested.

"Small inherited fortune, remember? Besides, you need to be indoors and relax, where there's nice hot baths in actual bathtubs with adjustable taps." A dreamy look overcame her.

Sarah finally consented.

Azurine didn't much care for hotels since she'd heard that most didn't wash their comforters more than once a month, but she wouldn't tell the others that, especially the easily squeamish Sarah. And that was the thing: Sarah. She was still pretty beaten up and, now very near her due date, Azurine refused to let the girl sleep outside if avoidable.

In the time Sarah had been gone, a Howard Johnson had been built. It was the closest and, Azurine felt, their best bet.

By the time they arrived, Sarah was strong enough to walk, though Yuto kept a firm grip on her shoulders. She used her power to slightly heal the black eye and bloody lip, but not completely. She grinned at Azurine.

"Minor magic I can do, but not a full healing. I can't endanger the baby." The lip looked only as if it had been chewed on, as Sarah did anyway, and the black eye was just slightly visible.

Azurine nodded. "So, one room or two?"

"Well, there's only two beds to a room, so unless you want to share a bed with Miroku…"

"Ugh, no. Two rooms then." She paid and looked out a window as they walked down a hall. "Ooooh! A swimming pool!"

Sarah tugged on her friend's arm. "Do you even have a swim suit?"

"Yes."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me in the least. Rooms first, though," Sarah sighed. All this walking was doing a number on her.

"Aww…"

"They'd gotten adjoining rooms on the third floor. The ride in the elevator went something like this.

Elevator doors: **shut**

Miroku: How is this little room going to…?

Elevator: **whirr, go up**

Azurine: See? Like the light bulb.

Miroku and Yuto: **cling to handlebars**

Sarah and Azurine: **laugh**

Elevator and doors: **ding, open**

They stepped into a long hallway. The guys wobbled uneasily after the merrily chattering girls. At the rooms, Sarah paused, key-card poised by the door.

"I'm hungry. I hate these cravings. I want pickles and ice cream with maple syrup."

"Eww. Well," Azurine said. "There's a restaurant downstairs, if you want. I can give you the cash." She handed her some bills.

"Okay. Yuto, you coming?"

"Stairs, please," he said weakly.

"Oh, and make me walk all the way?"

Yuto smiled and scooped her up, kissed her nose and carried her towards the stairwell. She turned back. "You guys coming?"

"Too…tired," Miroku mumbled.

"Looks like we'll be going to bed, then." Azurine laughed, watching the two disappear through the door. "That was too cute." She turned back to the door, unlocked it and stretched as she walked in. "Bed time."

As they walked into the room, Azurine noted her surroundings: one bed, a futon, two bedside tables, a desk, a TV stand/wardrobe, a closet and a large bathroom. All of this she took in within seconds before Miroku scooped her up, just as Yuto had done to Sarah, and kissed Azurine on the nose. _Hey, if it works for Yuto…_He carried her to the bed and dropped her on it.

Azurine looked up at him, while slipping her pack off, and, after a pause, said, "You get the couch."

"You are so cruel to me," he grumbled. He stared at thefuton a moment, observing the double-seat couch. It was clearly too small for him. "How do I sleep on this?"

Azurine shook her head as she hung her cloak in the closet. "You have to unfold it."

"Oh." He puzzled over that for another long minute. "How do I do that, exactly?"

Azurine rolled her eyes. She made her way over to the futon and unfolded it for him. "There," she said, smoothing out the sheets.

Suddenly, she was tumbling onto the open couch and Miroku's body was pinning her down. He smiled down at her on his hands and knees.

"I could get used to these 'jeans'. They're easier to move in," he joked.

She grabbed a pillow from behind her and began to beat him over the head with it. "Get off, you idiot! You're sleeping in the hallway!" Though she was trying to be serious, she giggled the whole time.

Miroku grabbed the pillow at of her hands and threw it aside. "That hurt. Come to think of it…" He removed her gloves, too.

She laughed and kissed him. This had become dangerous and she knew it. She liked it.

Just then, the door that joined their room to Sarah and Yuto's opened. The two stood there. Yuto seemed not to care much, but Sarah's jaw dropped before twisting into a huge smile.

"Bad time?" she asked.

Miroku was flying across the room as Azurine had thrown him. She yanked her gloves back on and stood up. "Not at all, what's up?"

"Yuto got dizzy with all the stairs and wouldn't take the elevator so we just assumed room service would suffice," Sarah explained, still smiling mischievously.

Azurine nodded as Miroku slowly stood up, rubbing his head, which had hit a corner of the end table.

"Well," he said. "That could have gone better. Bad timing, I guess." Azurine threw another pillow at him and he shut up.

"Who's up for a rousing game of 'truth or dare'? I'm sure Miroku would like to have a crack at that."

From behind Sarah, Yuto slowly shook his head at the others while mouthing 'no' in a horrified and embarrassed way. He had memories of that game he didn't want to recall.

"Uh, no thanks," Azurine and Miroku answered together, sweat dropping. They both remembered how brutal Sarah could be in that game, though Miroku had experienced it more recently than Azurine.

* * *

Flashback

It was a warm night in Kaede's village. It had two months since Azurine's coma began. Sarah and Kagome had gotten a game of 'truth or dare' going to lighten the mood. After Sarah had dared InuYasha to kiss Kagome, Miroku to ask Kaede to bear his children, and Kagome to flirt with Miroku, Sarah had made some enemies.

Kagome, who was especially flustered, dared Sarah to go seduce Yuto. Unable to get out of it, Sarah shakily walked outside.

Yuto had been staring into the fire, contemplating his new life. Sarah sat beside him causing him to shake himself out of his thoughts. When he looked at her, he gasped. Sarah was fluttering her eyelids and playing with a button on her shirt. She leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, "Just go along with it. The others dared me to seduce you."

"What am I supposed to do?" he whispered back.

Blushing, Sarah fiddled with his shirt collar. "I don't know. A…a…a kiss I guess."

Yuto leaned in and kissed her, pushing her down to the ground. They heard the others move away from the doorway and whisper excitedly.

Sarah broke the kiss and looked at him. "Good. Now they'll leave us alone."

But Yuto didn't move. He stared down at her longingly. Instead he began to kiss her neck. He slid his hand under her shirt.

Blushing maroon now, Sarah whispered quickly, "What are you doing, Yuto?"

"You know, Sarah," he replied, still kissing her neck. "You shouldn't try to seduce me. I'm not that strong. You know I love you, don't you think I would take advantage of this moment?"

Sarah stared at him unbelievingly. He nibbled at her earlobe and she giggled nervously. "But, Yuto, I don't' think…" He kissed her lips and she sighed.

He began to unbutton her shirt when she sat bolt upright. Yuto was now chest to chest with her, but they were staring at the hut. They both looked at the door flap flutter and a bushy tail rush back inside.

"Oh, my god. Shippo saw us."

They both seemed to regain themselves and split apart. They couldn't look at each other for days.

* * *

_A nice, hot bath should calm things down, _Azurine thought. _Then a shower. Nice and clean._

Shutting the door of the bathroom, Azurine could hear Miroku flipping through the channels on the TV in the main room. She grinned and hoped he didn't find the Lifetime channel. Oh, the ideas he could get. She turned the lock, but it didn't click and could still be opened. She sighed and poked her head out.

"Miroku," she warned sweetly. "If you want to live, STAY OUT! Okay?"

"Uh-huh," Miroku mumbled, to mesmerized by the TV to pay attention.

It was mid-autumn. Warm steam rose from the bath along with a sweet scent of freesia. Azurine breathed deeply and sank chin-deep into the warm water before ducking her head completely under.

Azurine was only allowed a few minutes privacy before the door opened revealing a curious Miroku.

Azurine squeaked and chucked a rubber duck at him. "Out!" she yelled loudly. "Out, now!" The duck bounced off his head.

In order to avoid the flying shampoo bottle, soap bar, and wet washcloth, Miroku had to quickly duck out of the door. Azurine had a sinking suspicion that the monk had gotten a good look. She quickly showered and got out.

* * *

She came out several minutes later in her gym shorts and a T-shirt. They were so much more comfortable to sleep in.

Miroku ran his fingers through his hair while sitting on the futon. "I knew you wouldn't kill me."

Azurine turned off the television. "Go to bed. It's midnight and…Hey! FMA is on! Who cares if I saw the entire series four times!" She flicked on Cartoon Network and stared at the screen.

Thirty minutes later, Azurine flicked the set off and looked to Miroku. In the half-light coming through the window, Azurine could see that he was sleeping peacefully. She smiled lightly, pushing hair from his face.

"If he wasn't such a perv, I might actually think him innocent, now," she mused. "Eh, whatever."

* * *

Azurine could hear snickering. Why could she hear snickering? Why was it so bright? It was so warm; she never wanted to get up. She smiled softly.

"Azure."

Someone was talking to her. Wasn't that nice? She mumbled a faint acknowledgment.

"Azure, wake up."

It sounded like Sarah. Well, better to listen to her than be thrown from her bed as the woman had done many times before. She did what Sarah bid. Bright read numbers read 12:47 PM. Too early.

"What?" Azurine groaned groggily.

Sarah seemed to be struggling with the urge to laugh. "L-look down."

Azurine did so and found strong arms encircling her. Sitting up and looking over, she found that the arms belonged to Miroku. She yelped and shoved him away.

"I told you to sleep on the couch! Not my bed!" she yelled at the barely awakened monk.

"Huh?" he mumbled.

Even at such a close range, Azurine chucked the remote at Miroku, whacking him in the forehead. He was sent to the ground with a thump, a large, red lump forming where the controller had hit.

Sarah couldn't help it and was laughing uncontrollably. A bright red blush flew to Azurine's cheeks; she'd never been this embarrassed before.

After a few moments, Miroku reappeared, leaning on his staff he'd untied from Azurine's pack. "Azure, I meant nothing by it. I just saw, last night, that you were cold. I, being the kind man you know and love, was simply trying to keep you warm." He smiled cheerily.

Azurine shook her head. "My future husband: the pervert with one thousand excuses."

"He didn't find Lifetime, did he?" Sarah asked.

"Thank God, no."

"So," Miroku asked, "who wants breakfast?"

**collective face palm**

* * *

In the hall, a familiar face passed. In fact, there were two.

"Evee!" Sarah exclaimed.

The girl did a double take. "Sarah? Azure? You're both alive!"

All four of the Feudal party gawked at Evee's male companion. It couldn't be.

"Sesshomaru?" Azurine gasped as Sarah mumbled "Sesshie?"

Azurine blinked at Sarah, who shrugged. "I like nicknames."

Indeed, the man looked much like InuYasha's half-brother. He was tall and pale. However, his silver hair was cut short, his ears were not pointed, and he lacked the face markings of the dog-demon. His expression was still cold, but seemed a little softer.

"No," he replied. "I am Renomaru. Sesshomaru is my father's name. I've been told we look alike." He then added in a whisper so that passerby couldn't eavesdrop, "My mother, Rin, was human thus making me a half-demon."

Evee smiled, already knowing this. "So, who are these guys?"

Sarah, pointing, said, "That's Yuto, my husband of three years."

Azurine also pointed. "And that's Miroku, my fiancé, if I don't kill him first."

Miroku waved, sweat dropping. He had a feeling that asking Evee to bear his child would fall under 'kill him first.'

After a few minutes of excited chattering on the girls' behalf, they politely excused themselves. Someone's stomach growled.

"Okay. Breakfast, then the well. We need to make a call if the well doesn't work. We'll try to reach Kagome in Japan."

Breakfast was quiet and subdued. They all wondered what would happen if they couldn't get home. 'Kito would be orphaned, there would be no marriage, and the wind tunnel would eventually swallow Miroku up. Yukito would never be born,meaningthatAzurine may have died several times if not for him. No amazing adventure through the well. Thus Sarah would have never met Yuto and he'd still be in Sade's control.

Sarah did point out that, seeing as they were still all there, they still had some hope.

It seemed as if years had passed before they finally made their way to the well.

Taking a deep breath, Azurine slid in, dreading the outcome. There was a rush of wind and Azurine looked up.

It worked! She was staring up at the expectant face of her friend, Shippo. The kitsune beamed.

Miroku appeared next to her. "Hey, Shippo! Have we kept you waiting long?"

"Not at all," he said as Azurine began to climb up the well, her long cloak hanging from her. Shippo looked at Miroku. "What are you wearing? Why do you have clothes like the girls?"

"Azurine and Sarah call them 'jeans.' They are very comfortable and easy to get around in."

Sarah popped in just as Miroku stated this. "Yes, jeans are nice."

As Azurine tumbled from the well, Yuto appeared and helped Sarah out. Azurine breathed in the air of the past and began to laugh with relief as she lay back on the grass. The laughing stopped when Miroku, um, 'accidentally' fell on top of her.

"Oof! Get off, Miroku!" she snapped, getting up.

Miroku rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was falling."

Sarah and Yuto came out next and rushed home to find their son. Miroku and Azurine took their time with Shippo accompanying them from Azurine's shoulder. The girl removed her right glove and fanned herself. It was much warmer here.

"Azurine," Shippo asked. "Where's your other ring?"

Azurine had worn a Celtic-style ring on her right ring finger for the past three years, but it was now missing.

"I left it at Cain's house in exchange for this." She showed the kitsune the photo album.

"What is it?" Shippo asked.

Azurine opened it. "It belonged to my dad, but as I was growing, my foster families added their own pictures." She flipped through, showing him the snap shots.

"Who's that?" Shippo asked pointing to Azurine's eldest brother.

"My brother, Daniel. He's the one who saved me from the fire that killed them all."

Memories flashed through her mind like a rapid current:

Heat, blindingly bright. A flame leaping across her path; Calm hands setting her outside; a voice telling her he was going back for Tobias, Kadin, and their dad, that everything would be okay, not to worry; a kiss on the cheek; one last hug; alone; loud noises; Danny and Tobias running to the door; almost there; the ceiling collapsing; screams, loud screams; burning fingers.

Toby, Kadin, they had to come out, they just had to. Someone was prying her away; telling her it was too late.

Blackness.

"Daniel was my oldest brother…and I couldn't help him…it was too late. He and Tobias suffocated."

Shippo looked around. "I don't ask this of just anyone," he said softly. He hugged her. "Can I be your little brother?"

Azurine blinked and smiled. "Of course, Ship, you know that." She saw Miroku grinning and stepped on his foot. "Looks like Miroku's got a protective brother to deal with, now, huh?"

Shippo laughed, as did Miroku.

As they reached the village, InuYasha met them. "And where have you been? It took forever to remove that rock from the well! Sarah and Yuto got here fifteen minutes ago!"

Azurine put her hands on her hips and squared her shoulders. "Having fun. Do you have a problem with that, InuYasha?" She was almost his height.

He backed off then grumbled. "Just a little…" There was a long, stubborn pause. "…worried. Not too much. Nothing big."

Azurine beamed, clapping her hands together. "Let's go home."

* * *

**End Chapter.**

Hope you enjoyed! Yes, I named Renomaru. Bean wasn't very inclined to but I thought it was funny to combine Sesshomaru and Rin's names. **shrug** So sue me, wait, don't. I have no money. Ha ha ha.

Until next time, Bai-bai!


	7. More Moments?

Hey guys! I'm reeeeally sorry about last week. I had too much going on and I went to a concert on Friday and then I got sick and all of this medicine I'm taking is totally messing with my head.

But here is the next chapter. It's short so I don't know why I couldn't finish it. Bean has now ordered me to take a break because she thinks I'm going to keel over with illness and stress. So, I'm taking a two week vacation. The next chapter will be posted on December 3rd. That'll give me time to recooperate.

Gomen. Enjoy.

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not own or claim rights to InuYasha or any of it's characters nor do we won the lyrics by _Relient K. _Thank you._

**

* * *

**

**More Moments?**

"'_Cuz I know that I'll let you down, and I don't want that."_ –Relient K.

"So, you seriously want to do this, then?" Azurine asked, looking at Miroku. "You really want to do this tomorrow?"

The monk nodded, his face serious. "I don't want to waste any of the time I've got left waiting. I want to see my child before I go."

Somehow, Miroku's profile set against the sun made him seem all the more lonely and desperate. Azurine could feel tears filling her eyes. The marriage would be tomorrow. After that, no one knew how long they had. Azurine didn't want to be alone, but she couldn't imagine living with anyone other than Miroku.

After a few minutes, the sun dipped below the horizon and Azurine noticed that Miroku was still wearing his jeans under his robes. She sighed, "Miroku, take the pants off."

He grinned at her. "I thought you wanted to wait?"

She shoved his shoulder, blushing. "I didn't mean that, you idiot." She pushed him again before laying back and gazing at the stars. It wasn't long before her view was obstructed by Miroku.

"Do we really have to wait until tomorrow night?"

"Yes," she said simply, pushing him away.

Just then, little Yukito waddled over to them. "A-zur-ine, Miroku! Mommy and Daddy is coming. They wants to talk to you."

Azurine sat up as the pair approached, grinning.

"Sarah…Miroku and I…we decided to, well, get married tomorrow. Is it possible?" Azurine sounded nervous.

"Yeah, we can arrange that. Which is why," Sarah said with a grin, "we were actually coming to talk to you. Miroku, Yuto and I have something to show you. Come on."

Azurine stood up to follow, but Miroku put his hand up. "No looking. It's a surprise."

"You'd better not do anything stupid, monk," she mumbled.

"We're watching him," Sarah reassured her.

"And no whacking me into any trees," she added warningly.

Miroku kissed her forehead. "Don't worry."

Azurine grinned as they dragged her along. She picked up the scent of Sarah's garden going by. She began to wonder where, exactly, they were leading her. Finally, not far from Sarah and Yuto's hut, the group stopped.

"Miroku, can I look now?"

The monk removed his hand. "All right, what do you think?"

When she opened her eyes, Azurine found herself standing outside a newly built hut. It was small, but in a cozy sort of way. Furnishings were sparse but the necessities were there. The girl's jaw dropped and her eyes filled with tears making it hard to see. She turned to Sarah, beaming.

"Thank you so much!" she choked out.

"Well, no matter how much I want to take credit, it was all Miroku's idea," Sarah admitted.

Azurine turned to Miroku who was smiling at her. She tackled him in a hug that almost knocked him over and kissed him.

"Thank you," she said sweetly.

"Hey, I'll be repaid tomorrow night," he replied, expecting a slap, but none came. Azurine was too happy.

Sarah took the liberty of smacking him upside the head in a friendly way, but hard enough to warn him. "Don't talk about my friend that way, you dirty lecher."

He lifted his hands in an innocent gesture. "I was just joking."

"Uh-huh," Azurine said, shaking her head and stepping back. "How'd you three do this?"

"It wasn't just us," Yuto explained. "InuYasha and Kagome helped."

"Really? They're probably back by now. I'm going to go find them. Be back soon." She waved as she ran towards the woods.

Miroku rubbed his head. "I didn't think she'd be that happy."

Sarah chuckled. "She loves you. Anything you do for her will make her happy and feel special."

Miroku grinned. "I like it when she's happy."

"You're supposed to," Yuto remarked, rolling his eyes. "That's the most important thing in a relationship," he said, placing his hand on Sarah's shoulder.

Grinning at his hand, Sarah said to Miroku, "I think I know something that would make her very happy."

"Really? What?"

"Never ask another woman to bear your child, ever again."

Miroku chuckled nervously and sweat dropped.

* * *

Azurine caught InuYasha's scent, but she had a strange feeling that she shouldn't bother him at the moment. She could now smell Kagome and sensed an intense aura coming from them. So, instead, she watched from a distance, peeking out from around a tree.

InuYasha seemed nervous. Kagome was sitting on the edge of the well looking sort of sad. Azurine felt guilty for being so happy when Kagome was not. The girl was, after all, her friend.

"InuYasha," Kagome said softly. "I know how you feel about Kikyo and I've told you it's okay."

"Kagome, I loved Kikyo. Past tense. Now, I love you."

"Wh-what?" Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

InuYasha looked down at her lovingly, his eyes excruciatingly sad. He pulled her to her feet and stooped down and…

…he kissed her.

Azurine quickly ducked away behind her tree, blushing. She was shocked, then, suddenly, giggles rose in her throat. She pressed her hand over her mouth and swung herself onto a tree branch, escaping high above the ground.

She dropped to the ground beside Miroku several minutes later, fell to her knees, and burst out in laughter.

"What's going on?" Sarah questioned. "Azurine, have you finally lost it?"

"N-no!" Azurine gasped when she had calmed down enough to speak. "InuYasha and Kagome…they're finally together. I c-couldn't help laughing about it." She grinned up at them.

"Are they now?" Yuto asked.

"About time," Sarah said. "Finally. It took them long enough. What, three or four years?"

After chatting about the day's occurrences, Azurine yawned, "I'm tired."

Miroku wrapped his arm around her and led her towards the hut. She quickly spun out of his reach, shaking her head.

"I'm staying with Sarah tonight. I didn't forget what you pulled last night at the hotel." With that, after pecking him on the cheek, she jogged off to catch up with her friend. Once in the hut, she curled up and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Azurine woke up early in the morning. A cool grayness filled the window, the clouds just tingeing pink before the sunrise. Yawning, she stretched, rubbed her eyes, and lay there for about ten minutes before actually standing up. She wasn't up for long as she slipped on her cloak and fell back on her bum.

Miroku was already outside, his staff resting against Sarah and Yuto's hut. He was tossing pebbles into the grass. He looked up when Azurine exited the house, rubbing her sore spot. She smiled and sat beside him. Long minutes passed in silence as they watched the sunrise.

Out of the blue, Azurine looked at Miroku and asked, "How about we elope? It'd be easier."

He smiled at her. "Right now?"

"If you wish."

He stood and pulled Azurine to her feet. "Let's find Kaede."

A fleeting thought of _Sarah's never gonna forgive me,_ passed through her mind as she followed him.

She quickly reasoned _Eh; I wasn't invited to her wedding._ She smiled and walked on.

* * *

Sarah massaged her shoulder as she stepped outside later that morning. She went off to visit Yuto who was out working in the fields for the harvest. Little Yukito toddled along beside her.

On her way, Sarah met up with Kaede, who stopped to speak with her. Sarah was puzzled by the woman's curious expression.

"Hi, Gwandma Kaede!" 'Kito exclaimed, as he ran past, chasing a ladybug.

"Good morning, Lady Kaede," Sarah said. "Are you well?"

"I be fine, lass. I have a message for ye, from Miroku and Azure."

"Oh? What's that?" Sarah asked.

"They apologize for not waking ye, but ask that ye visit after you've done what ye must," Kaede answered simply.

The girl went on curiously to meet Yuto and asked him if he knew what was going on, but he just shrugged.

"For all I know, they got up before dawn, went off and eloped, and are now having tea back at the hut."

"That's crazy," Sarah laughed. "I'd better go see what they want. Don't overexert yourself, dear." She kissed him goodbye and walked back home, waving. "We're having fish. Don't be late!"

* * *

**end chapter.**

Yea, so, next chapter in two weeks. I can't wait until you guys get way into the story. There's going to be a new character named Serena. Koga will also start playing a big role. YAY! I love you KOGA!

Until then, Bai-bai!


	8. Together Forever

Hey guys! We're back. Not much to say this week so we'll go right to the story.

Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not own nor claim rights to InuYasha or any of its character nor do we claim the lyrics by _Relient K. _Thank you._

* * *

**Together Forever…  
**"_And this one last bullet you mention, is my last shot at redemption,  
_'_cuz I know to live, you must give your life away."_ –Relient K.

"You…you what?" Sarah asked, in a voice of disbelief bordering on shock.

"We eloped this morning. We thought it would be easier," Azurine explained, wincing at the hurt expression on her best friend's face.

Miroku sipped his tea quietly, trying to avoid conflict.

"Why didn't you at least wake me up?" Sarah whimpered, sitting at her kotatsu.

(A kotatsu is a low table, about a foot high, sometimes equipped with a space heater.)

"Sarah, that's kind of the point of eloping: not telling anyone until it's all done and legal."

"Sarah, it was sunrise. We really didn't want to wake you that early," Miroku explained.

"Don't give me your innocent act, monk," Sarah warned.

"What's done is done," Azurine reasoned. "We're not getting married again, so you're just going to have to deal with this."

"But…I'm your best friend…" Sarah pouted, trying to get her way…as always.

"Did you think of me when you got married, Sarah?" It was war now.

"We thought you were…we didn't know when…"

"Did you? Did you have any regrets about my not being there?" Azurine clenched her hand, feeling the white painful heat of the Shikon Shard embedded there.

"You promised I'd be there! You promised I'd be your maid of honor!" Sarah cried, hating this.

"Yea? Well, I was supposed to be yours. Things don't always work out, do they?" Azurine stood. "I'll be back later, Miroku."

She left quickly, Miroku's eyes following her. "Sorry about that, Tanpopo. She's pretty upset. She thought you'd take this better."

"I understand," she said coldly. "Come on Yukito. We're going home. Say good-bye." 'Kito appeared from the other room, leaving Shippo behind.

"Bye, Miroku!" he exclaimed, oblivious to the tears welling in his mother's eyes. He waved a pudgy, little hand as he followed Sarah out of the door.

Turning back, Sarah's face glistened with tears, but she pretended nothing was happening. "Tell Azurine that I know what all this is about, now." With that, she was gone, her child trailing behind her.

Miroku sighed heavily and turned to Shippo who, in turn, shrugged. "I don't know," the kitsune replied, "but I didn't like the sound of that."

"I better find Azure. I hate to see the two of them like this." Miroku grabbed his staff and went off after his new, unhappy bride.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Miroku brought Azurine back. He'd found her hiding in the woods halfway to the next village. She had stubbornly refused to come home until she and Miroku became so hungry that they began seeing random Onigiri in top hats and wielding Samurai swords dancing about before their eyes.

They got lost several times seeing as the genius Azurine was, she'd strayed off of the path during her escape.

When they finally arrived at the village around dusk, they found Sarah waiting at their hut. Azurine paused, eyeing her friend with uncertainty.

"Look, Sarah, I…" she began.

"No. Don't say anything. Listen, you know what you said about our pact? Back from when we were kids? I never broke that promise. Azure, I didn't have a maid of honor. I mean, Kagome asked, but I said no. That spot was reserved for you." She smiled and said, "I'm really sorry I didn't wait for you."

"Don't be. I was being an idiot bringing it up like that. Can we just forget about this stupid fight?"

"All right," Sarah said, her face beaming. "I can live with that. Who wants pie?"

And so it was that they feasted on pie until late into the night.

* * *

A half hour into their pie feast, Yuto arrived carrying Little Yukito in his arms. The boy was sleeping peacefully, looking quite content sucking on his thumb. After putting the child down, Yuto tried to get Azurine drunk as a favor to Miroku. However, the laws of the present still heavily imprinted in her mind, Azurine refused to drink any alcohol, claiming that she was still underage.

…That is, of course, until Sarah spiked her friend's tea.

Choking and sputtering in mid-swallow, she stared incredulously at Sarah. "You didn't!"

Sarah giggled. "Didn't what? Here, let me pour you some more tea." When Azurine refused, Sarah grew dark. "Drink…the…tea."

Shrinking back, Azurine accepted the cup. "O-okay." She sipped quietly at the tea, and the three cups that Sarah offered after that. Before Sarah left, she made sure that Azurine was as drunk as a sailor. Well, Azurine's equivalent of that.

Miroku saw Yuto and Sarah out, 'Kito cradled snuggly in his mother's arms. The monk turned back to Azurine. "My poor wife; so drunk."

Azurine wobbly got to her feet and hugged him. "And how, exactly, did I get so drunk, eh?" she giggled.

"I have no Earthly idea," he said innocently, grinning from ear to ear.

Suddenly, Azurine was kissing him. In a state of shock because Azurine was making the first move, Miroku stood stock still for a moment. Then, Azurine's mind blanked, and the rest of the night only came in short fragments. She remembered them standing before the bed and she was kissing him again, and then…

* * *

It was a bright, sunny morning; too bright for Azurine's monster headache. She groaned and rolled over, feeling a light kiss brush her forehead. She drifted back into sleep, wrapped in a warm embrace.

Inexplicably, what seemed only a few seconds later, she could hear Sarah talking to her, thus aggravating her headache even more.

"…fault. You were the one who got drunk enough to get a hangover. I was able to go about my day's work with my first one. Come on, get up. I've got just the remedy."

Azurine looked at her, grimacing. "Shut up."

Sarah did so, handing her the cup. She also remembered that her first hangover wasn't as light as she'd made it sound. Sure, she'd been able to do her day's work, but only after getting up at noon, being nursed back into tolerable conditions by Yuto, and finishing her work by late that night. She shrugged to herself before realizing that Azurine hadn't drunk any of the medicine. "Well?"

Azurine sniffed it before downing the liquid. "You know I hate you for spiking my tea. Why'd you do it? And where'd Miroku go?"

"He's off looking for InuYasha to explain your absence yesterday, or something to that effect. I don't think he's pleased you guys eloped. Miroku didn't want you to have to deal with it, so he let you sleep in. As for us slipping you alcohol, we owed Miroku a favor."

"What favor?"

"He was a vital role in getting Yuto and I together. Amazingly enough, he always gave Yuto good advice and seemed to have a way of setting up convenient situations." She sighed dreamily, a lost look in her eyes.

Azurine rolled her eyes and shivered. "Is it cold in here, or is that just me?" she asked suddenly.

"I suppose it's just you, considering, from your bare shoulders and back, that the rest of you is uncovered as well, besides the blanket."

Azurine looked down. Below her shoulders, the sheet covered everything, but she could feel that she had nothing under that.

"Oh my God!" she screamed, ducking beneath the covers.

"Come on now. I only saw your shoulders. This isn't as bad as gym class when we had to change in front of everyone. Not to mention that, being a healer in this town, I've seen naked women before," she sighed. "You know this means that Miroku's seen it all."

Memories flashed back to Azurine of the previous night. She whimpered under the covers. "Oh, god…we seriously…Sarah, give me my clothes."

The woman threw the clothes on top of the lump in the sheets and left the room until Azurine had dressed. When Azurine reappeared, she was neat and clothed, her hair brushed and her gloves pulled securely over her hands.

"This never leaves this hut, got it?"

"Of course, though people are going to assume seeing as it was your wedding night," Sarah said sympathetically.

"Oh, my god, Sarah, I can't believe it actually…oh god. What if I get…reassure me here, Sarah."

"Uh…don't worry? You were with Cain for years and never…"

"That was different. He always used…" She cut herself short as Miroku entered.

"Good morning, my healthy looking wife." He grinned his way through his words and kissed her on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

Despite the minor panic attack she was having, Azurine managed to beam at him. "Just fine. You?"

"I am the best I've ever been. Are you sure you feel well? You look a bit pale."

"I just have a hangover from that favor Yuto and Sarah owed you." Azurine's smile fell as she glared at her husband.

"We are married now, Azurine…" he began.

"Yes, we are, which means you didn't have to get me drunk. I wasn't going to back out of our wedding night." She was slightly hurt he hadn't trusted her.

"Azurine, those two did that on their own. I had no idea what they were doing," the monk explained.

Azurine looked at Sarah. "Really?"

"Eh heh," Sarah laughed nervously. "We sorta figured you were scared of what might happen and wanted to give you a little extra push."

"I hate you."

"Love you, too," Sarah responded cheerily.

Azurine sighed, still quite worried about what might come of this. _What if there is a baby? What if were not ready?_

"When we have a son, I hope he has your eyes," Miroku commented randomly, taking her chin in his hand and kissing her.

After a moment, Azurine backed away, looking at him suspiciously. "Flattery, kisses, talking about the future…okay, what do you want?"

"I think he doesn't want you to notice that your ears are missing," Sarah observed.

Miroku: **facepalm**

Azurine blinked and felt around the top of her head. Sarah was right; she no longer had fuzzy, dog ears, but rather normal human ones on the side of her head. Miroku slowly blushed.

(Bean: This whole next part was Chibi's idea. I wanted it to be just the kids, but no, Chibs wanted to push it farther.  
Chibi: **pout** I think it's funnier this way.)

Azurine was so confused. "What's going on?"

"I think," Sarah mused, "That Miroku must have purified you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Azurine cried.

"In the act of…ahem…impurity, I think he purified your demonic blood."

Miroku blinked. "So, I purified her?"

Then, the fact seemed totally absurd because it was Miroku they were talking about.

Azurine paused in her hysterics. "You sure?" she asked, looking him over.

"Ninety-nine percent sure," Sarah declared proudly.

"Then I must have slept with another monk. He can't even purify water."

Sarah laughed. "I doubt that. Miroku?"

The monk wrapped his arm around Azurine in mock jealousy. "No, she's definitely mine."

Azurine rolled her eyes and shoved him away. Sarah sighed and smiled. "What a cute couple," she said, grinning.

* * *

The next week passed in a blur. Half of the time, Azurine didn't even know if it was day or night. When she finally snapped out of her daze, she found herself lying in a field sometime around noon. Sarah and 'Kito were playing somewhere nearby as she sat up.

"Hey, Sarah…if Miroku and I…do have a baby, how much will it hurt?" she asked quietly.

Sarah shrugged as she tickled 'Kito's chin. "It's pretty painful, but it's worth it."

Little Yukito giggled and pointed to a huge sunflower growing not too far away. "Pretty flower, Mommy! It BIG! I go get it for you." He ran up to it and tried to yank it out. After a moment of straining, he fell back on his bottom. Staring at the huge flower hopelessly, he noticed a nice, small blue flower next to it. He picked that instead and ran back to Sarah. "Here, Mommy, for you. I love you." He gave her a hug and giggled again.

Yuto approached them after just finishing some chores. "Hello, ladies. Hey buddy. How's my big boy doing?" As he picked up his child, there was a large explosion of dust and smoke. Sarah and Azurine coughed heavily. Sarah grabbed 'Kito and put a sleeve over his mouth and nose. She looked up to see why Yuto had put him down and became very frightened.

Yuto stood stiff as a board staring wide-eyed into the cloud. He was pale and sweating. He looked as if he was bracing for something dreadful.

"My, my," said a familiarly cold voice as the cloud cleared away. "How unlikely. You're both still alive."

Azurine and Sarah found themselves staring at a woman named Sade.

Sade was Azurine's biological Mother, alike in nearly every feature: the same beautiful green eyes; the same brown hair, though Sade's was a tad lighter; the same silver streak of hair, the same build and face. The witch blood that coursed through Azurine's veins had come from her mother. When Azurine was still a baby, Sade had abandoned her because Azurine's father had 'soiled' the witch blood with demon blood.

Behind Sade stood two more of her six children. On the right was the second eldest child, only four years younger than Azurine. Her name was Sadie. She, too, was identical to her mother except for her violet eyes and a red streak of hair.

The other girl was six, a whole twelve years behind Azurine. The little girl looked content sucking on her thumb and not causing any harm to anybody. Her streak of hair was yellow. "Hi!" she said cheerily. "I'm Sage! Are you my sister? Mama doesn't like you, but I think you look nice."

"Erm," said Azurine confusedly. "It's nice to meet you? And thank you…I think."

"Take her," Sade said exasperated. "She's more like you than the rest. And with another one on the way, I just can't keep taking care of her anymore!"

She shoved Sage toward Sarah and Yuto. Sage, who only remembered Yuto from his time with Sade as a mean, cruel person, screamed and ran to Azurine, clinging to her leg. Azurine sheltered her in a hug.

"Why are you giving her to Yuto and I?" Sarah asked, holding her own son.

Sade paused. "Yuto…you didn't know?"

Through his tense state he looked confused. "Didn't know what?"

Sade laughed. "No, I suppose you wouldn't. Sage is your daughter."

Sage, previously unaware of this, buried herself in Azurine's arms. "I don't want him to be my daddy! He hurts people!"

Yuto looked faint. "My…daughter?"

Sarah shook her head. "That's impossible," she started.

"Not so. As you should well remember, I had Yuto under mind control for most of his servitude. He never had any memories of what happened during those periods. Only I know what he did during these times." Sade grinned and maliciously said, "That is how Sage came to be."

Yuto looked like he was going to be sick and Sarah put her hand on his shoulder to reassure him. Meanwhile, Sadie was staring at Azurine. "What's up with your hand?" she asked with a look of disgust on her face.

Sage pulled out of her tight hug to look. Sade looked as well. Sarah and Yuto knew what was meant, but turned towards her anyway.

Azurine promptly pulled her hand out of sight inside her jacket sleeve. The bright glow of the shard and the searing pain had intensified since Sade appeared, a reminder of her promise to Naraku. Up until now, she'd been ignoring it. She had no desire or intention to kill anyone in front of her new sister.

"Daughter, why is there a Shikon Shard in your hand? Why do you keep it gloved?" Sade asked suspiciously.

"Her hand is dead, Sade," Sarah said in a stony voice. "Naraku planted it there in thinking that he could get information of you. Now, that shard is all that keeps her hand alive."

Azurine looked in astonishment at Sarah. Sarah gave a warning glance not to mess up her intricate lie.

Azurine removed her glove and showed Sade the blackened skin. "I haven't even got any power in this one. The magic is afraid to touch it."

Sade smiled. "Half-blood, half-power."

Azure stepped forward, Sage still clinging to her. "Leave us now, Mother." She said the last sarcastically.

Sade turned to go, but first looked at Sarah, a cruel smile twisting her features. "If you want proof of Sage's origin, the proof is in the eyes." Then, she was gone. Yuto collapsed and sunk to his knees, finally able to breathe easily. Even without the ring that had once bound him to the witch, Yuto had still felt a pull towards her while she was there.

Sarah looked into Sage's scared eyes and recognized them immediately. "It can't be."

"Believe it," Azurine said, kneeling down to look at Sage's face. "The same thing probably happened to my Dad. She seems pretty scared of you, Yuto."

Yuto stepped forward, a kind, sad look on his face, but Sage ducked behind Azurine. She wrapped her arms around her sister's neck and Azurine lifted her in a piggyback.

"Want to sleep over my house, Sage?" Azurine asked.

"I wanna go home! Why did mommy leave me here? Why doesn't she want me anymore?" Sage was in tears and sobs racked her tiny body. "I wanna go home and play with Sadie again!"

Azurine swung Sage around into her arms, looking sad for the girl. "I can't bring you home, Hunny. Mommy left you here, but she also left you free, Sage. I promise that, while you stay here, I'll be the best big sister ever, okay?"

Sage nodded, still sniffling. "Big sister, I'm tired."

"I'll bring you with me, then." Azurine looked at Sarah and Yuto. "You guys take tonight to think about this."

As Azurine walked off, she could hear Yuto talking desperately to Sarah. "I'm so sorry, Sarah. I had no idea."

"I know, dear."

* * *

Sage laid her head in Azurine's lap. "Big Sister, will you keep me safe?"

Azurine ran her hand over Sage's hair, hugging her close. "Mm-hm, of course sweetie."

Sage drifted off to sleep, thumb in mouth. Azurine smiled sadly as she watched her. The child was so much like her: abandoned by Sade, an unwanted child, looking for a home.

After about a half an hour, Miroku came home. "Why, hello? Who is this lovely little girl?"

"Miroku, she's only six, get your mind out of the gutter. This is my sister, Sage," Azurine explained with a pointed glare.

Miroku sat beside her and leaned in close to look at Sage. After a few moments, he grinned at Azurine. "Won't it be great to have one of our own?"

"Sometimes, I just can't wait," Azurine admitted. "Other times, I'm sort of scared. I mean, what if I turn out as bad as my mother?"

Miroku shook his head. "That's not possible. There is no way you could ever be as bad as her. Look at the way you treat Sage. Look at Sarah. No mother and a father who beat her, but she's the best mother I've seen, yet."

"You know what? Sage is Yuto's daughter," Azurine said, taking Miroku aback.

"Really, I never saw Yuto as that type of guy."

"You mean a perv like you?"

"Yes, that definition fits. So, where is this little one going to stay? With us or Yuto?"

"Sarah's probably going to want to take her in, you know how she is with kids. Until she decides, though, she's with us. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. She's your sister, she's family." Miroku stood. "I'm going to get us some water. Do you need anything?"

"Water would be nice…and if Sarah has anything for stomach aches, something strong."

"Are you not feeling well?" Miroku pressed a hand to her forehead. "You haven't got a fever."

"I think I ate something that disagreed with me," Azurine reassured him. He noticed that she did look a little green.

"All right, I'll be back with it soon." He rubbed her hair and left.

Azurine raised an eyebrow. "What was that about? He's treating me weird."

She shrugged it off and resumed running a hand through her sister's hair. After a few minutes, she rested her shoulder against the wall and fell asleep.

* * *

**End Chapter.**

Chibi: Yea, so, a nice long chapter. My poor Yuto. I love him so. See ya guys next week. Bai-bai!


	9. Or Not

Hey guys! I'm reeealllllllllly sorry about missin glast week. My English project is done, now, so I can get back on the job. So, this week, I'm giving you two chapters (at Bean's orders). The second isn't long at all.

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not own nor claim rights to InuYasha or any of its characters nor do we own the lyrics by _Relient K._ Thank you._

Enjoy.

* * *

…Or Maybe Not  
"_How sad I just got…I'm just missing the sun."-_Relient K.

Sage yawned widely. She'd been living with Azurine for ten days and each day, Azurine became more and more frantic over something she 'missed'. Sage was currently her sister run around the hut looking for her coat.

"Sister," Sage finally said, "your cloak is on the hook by Miroku's side of the bed. You put it there on accident when you came home from Auntie Sarah's."

Yesterday, Azurine had taken Sage to visit with Yuto, but really, in the back room, Azurine had had a heated discussion with Sarah about what it was that she was 'missing'. Sage hadn't said much to her father and still didn't feel very comfortable around him.

Azurine bent down and kissed Sage's forehead. "Where would I be without you? Sarah and I are going to the river today. Want to come?"

Sage's face lit up. "Really? Can I? Can I play in the water?"

"Of course!" Azurine slipped her coat on. "Didn't mom ever bring you out?"

"Mommy didn't like to let me swim. She said that having fun wasn't a privilege I'd earned yet."

"Really now? Well, privilege earned, I'd say. I don't think you want to go swimming in your kimono, though. Here, use this." Azurine handed the child an oversized T-shirt. "I used to swim in this when Miroku was around."

Sage giggled. "Miroku's silly."

"I wouldn't use silly, but it's your choice."

* * *

The water was cool and only ran up to 'Kito and Sage's middles, so the older girls could relax.

Kagome had been invited as well and met them there.

"You're out of school now, right?" Azurine asked her.

"If only. Spending all my time in the feudal era has caused me to get held back," she answered. "I don't think it matters much anymore. I'm starting to think my future's in the past."

"You mean to stay with InuYasha, then, right?" Sarah asked, grinning widely.

Kagome blushed. "Hey!" she cried, splashing water at the young mother.

She shook the water out of her hair. "No splashing the pregnant woman!" she joked. Turning to Azurine, grinning mischievously, she said, "speaking of pregnant…"

Azurine's face reddened in seconds. "You said you wouldn't tell!"

"Ah! You are?" Kagome squealed in surprise.

"We don't actually know yet," Sarah amended, "but I think she is."

"Miroku will sure be happy!" Kagome laughed. "This way he'll finally get that child."

"And he can stop asking other people." Azurine rolled her eyes. "I can't believe he did that the other day! I was right there! He was punished most severely." She nodded once gravely.

"Wha'd ya do?" Kagome asked.

"She slept over my house. Sage came, too," Sarah grinned.

"Ouch, poor Miroku," Kagome giggled.

Azurine sighed and stretched, shedding her cloak and standing. "Sage, what are you doing?"

Sage looked up from her place near the tree line where she squatted down. Tears were streaming down her face and she held up a dying baby bird. "Sister! It's hurt! Fix it, please. Make it better."

The bird had a burnt wing and was cheeping pitifully. Upon closer examination of the surrounding area, she found a tree demolished by a lightening strike.

"Sage, I don't think I can fix it, but…I can make the pain go away." She removed her right glove and used her powers to stop the creature's struggle. The bird chirped once…twice…and went silent.

Sage cried heavily into Azurine's shirt. "Why do things have to die?"

"Sometimes things are in pain, Sage. Sometimes they can't be healed." She began to tear remembering Yukito's death. "You can't tamper with life or death. Things go wrong."

After a moment, Azurine heard what sounded like a muffled struggle behind her. Turning, she spotted three burly men. It was the same three traders who had captured her and Sarah before.

"Sage, hide," she whispered. She knew that she'd been spotted, but Sage was still unnoticed. "Stay behind this tree and don't make a sound until we're gone, then I want you to find the men and tell them what happened."

Moving away from sage's hiding place, she swooned from the smell of Chlorophorm. Just before she collapsed, she saw that Sarah, Kagome, and 'Kito had been taken.

No… 

All went black.

* * *

"Azurine! Wake up! Hurry!"

When Azurine opened her eyes, it was to see Sarah standing over her and shaking her violently. "Whad'ya want?" she asked groggily.

"Hurry and put this on. There's a curtain over there."

Azurine obeyed while Sarah explained the situation. "We're at Silas Rouge's again. This time, though," she paused to collect herself. "This time we're a part of his brothel."

"Sarah," Azurine said from behind the curtain, "you're seven months pregnant. They can't…"

"They aren't. I'm…well, I'm like a guide."

"Oh, so you're telling people where they have sex, then?" Azurine asked, stepping out in dressed in the kimono Sarah gave her. "Fun."

The dress was dark green a more than a tad too revealing for her tastes. It slid down leaving her shoulders bare and she had to tie the waist very tightly to keep it on at all. She was thankful that Sarah was able to tie the chest closed, however, the bottom was still pretty open. She saw Kagome nearby wearing something similar in white. Sarah's dress was more modest, closed up to hide her skin.

"To be blunt," Sarah replied, "yes. I keep track of favorites, sort the newbs from the more experienced and so on."

"How are you two so casual about this?" Kagome cried.

Azurine turned to her, perfectly straight-faced. "I'm not. Inwardly, I'm screaming like hell and crying hysterically. Panicking wouldn't do much good here, though." She tried to smile. "Think of it this way: Sage has to have gotten the men on their way by now."

* * *

Earlier

"Sage, calm down!" Miroku pleaded, kneeling down before the girl. "Tell us what happened."

Sage stemmed her sobs momentarily before shouting, "The three bid men took sister! Sarah and Kagome and 'Kito, too!" She hiccupped and continued. "We were playing in the river and they came and made them go to sleep and took them away!"

"Show me where you were when they took them, Sage." Miroku stood and followed, his knuckles turning white as he gripped his staff. _This can't be happening._

* * *

Sarah led the way to a dimly lit room. Two other young girls were there, both pale and frightened, and looked up when they entered.

Sarah smiled kindly at them all. "Don't worry, as I've said: Silas keeps all of the first-timers in one room. Not many men are interested in the 'inexperienced' so this is the safest place to be. Only a few men come here."

The time passed slowly while they waited, but the inevitable eventually happened. It was two in the morning. Sarah rested at her post when a man walked up to the counter. He had dark red hair and black eyes. "Well, I didn't expect to find you here…Tanpopo."

Minutes later, the girls heard footfalls stop outside and the door clicked open. Azurine shrunk as far into the corner as she could.

Sarah stepped through the door. With a solemn face, she asked, "Would anyone like to volunteer?" She gave a horrified glance at Azurine.

Azurine shrunk even farther as the man entered and scanned the tiny knot of more visible girls. His eyes landed on Kagome. Lifting her chin, he looked into her terrified face.

"Sarah, I'll take this one," he announced in a bored voice.

"No," Kagome gasped, pulling back. "Please, no."

Sarah, trying to hide her fear (it was professionalism or else) and answered. "Yes…Cain."

Azurine was shaking violently, but stood. "No, Cain. Leave us, go home." Her head was bowed letting her hair fall in her face.

Looking only partially surprised, Cain turned to Sarah. "Well, then. Sarah, dear, I've changed my mind. Azurine," he said, turning back, "come with me."

Azurine gulped. "Wh-what?"

"Come…with…me," he repeated, pulling her by the arm.

"You can't! I'm married, now. You can't do this!"

"Of course I can." He pulled her towards the door.

"Cain, please stop," Sarah pleaded. "There are plenty of women in this place that are surly more suitable."

"Sarah," Cain warned. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Do not forget who you're dealing with. Pregnancy would not stop me. Would you prefer I choose you?" He placed a chilling hand on her stomach. "Who knows? The child could end up dead. Of course, I'd never do that to you, my dear. I'll just wait until the brat is born. I'll come back for you when that time comes." Backing away, he smiled coldly. "I can find my way from here. Thanks, Tanpopo. I owe you one, bringing me here like that."

The door shut and Azurine could be heard down the hall. "No! No you can't! Cain, let…No! LET ME GO! STOP, PLEASE!" With a final piercing shriek she was silent to the others, as she had dropped into quiet sobbing, unable to stop Cain's intentions.

Back in the room, Sarah collapsed to the ground in great, racking sobs while Kagome slumped against the wall in shock. "That…that man was her guardian, wasn't he?"

Sarah nodded through her tears. "Great job he did, didn't he?" She broke back into sobs, pounding the floor with her fist.

* * *

Back with the guys, Miroku, InuYasha and Yuto were on their way.

Unfortunately, they got lost.

And all three of them being men, they wouldn't stop for directions, so they arrived much too late.

It was three in the morning when they arrived. The brothel was closed for an hour to give the girls a break. All of the women dispersed from the area.

All but three.

Sarah and Kagome sat with Azurine, who was bundled in a dark velvet comforter.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked for the millionth time. Sarah was too scared to say much since her friend's return.

"I'll be fine. I just have to get over it. I'm still a little cold. That's it," she answered.

Kagome nodded. Sarah unconsciously picked at her dress where Cain had touched her as if she tried to pick him and her dread from her.

Heavy feet tromped up to the door. There was a crash and InuYasha stood in the frame. "Alright, where's Ka…Kagome! Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded silently.

Yuto came in next. "Sarah! You're safe." He knelt down and embraced her. Neither girl had left Azurine's side yet.

Miroku walked in last. He silently made his way to his wife. Dropping to his knees, he embraced her. "What have they done?" The girls finally left her to be with Miroku.

"Cain came," Azurine replied. "I'm sorry Miroku."

"We should go now," Kagome said.

"I have to get my son, first." Sarah and Yuto rushed off down a hallway, looking for 'Kito.

* * *

A small nursery was built into the back of the main building, really small and also unattended. Little kids were either beating each other up or sitting sadly in a corner.

All but one. Little 'Kito stood on tiptoe by the gate, hopelessly scanning the hallway for his mother.

Just then, the others came racing around the hallway. His face lit up and he jumped up and down happily. "MOMMY!" he cried. "Mommy and Daddy did come!"

"Yukito!" his parents cried.

Yuto picked him up and hugged him. "Oh my big boy," he sighed.

Azurine looked up at Miroku who was holding her tightly as if he could bring her back from what had happened. He was worried enough as it was. She didn't need to distress him any further with the information Cain had given her before he left.

She looked back at Sarah and Yuto and saw that 'Kito was squirming in his father's arms. "Daddy, we can't go yet! What about Cana?" he asked.

"Kanna? Kanna's here?"

"Cana." The boy pointed to a little girl curled up in a corner. "She doesn't got a mommy," he explained. "Her big sister works for Mr. Silias in the big, sleepy-bed place, but someone took her away. She's not commin' for Cana."

"Well," Sarah decided quickly, "we'll take her with us." She went over and tried to bend down to pick her up. InuYasha was there first and cradled the girl. Even he was worried about Sarah's baby and took the young six-year-old for her.

* * *

Back in the village, Azurine embraced Miroku. "I am so sorry, Miroku. I didn't mean to!"

"Hey, hey, it's alright." The monk took her in his arms. "You rest now. Let me take care of you." He picked her up and laid her on the bed. "Do you want me to sleep in the other room for awhile?"

Azurine kissed him. "You offer me this? No, it's okay. I'm not afraid of you."

He smiled. "I've got to go get Sage back from Kaede, quickly. You rest, got it?"

She nodded. Even before he left, Azurine felt herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**End Chapter**

There ya go! Another one comming right up!


	10. Short Little Capter

Hey guys! Here's another for you. Really short, but sweet.

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not own nor claim rights to InuYasha or any of its characters nor do we own the lyrics by _Relient K._ Thank you._

Enjoy!

* * *

Short Little Chapter  
"_And I've been housing all this doubt  
__And insecurity,  
__And I've been locked inside this house  
__All the while, you hold  
__And I've been dying to get out  
__And that might be the death of me."_-Relient K

Miroku embraced his wife. Her eyes still closed, she cuddled closer to him. "I love you," she mumbled.

He nodded and gave her a squeeze. "Time to get up."

"I don't wanna," she groaned.

"Well, I suppose you can sleep in if you want to, but I have to go," he said apologetically.

"That defeats the purpose." Azurine wriggled out of his embrace and dressed. "I want to be with you."

He laughed and got up as well, kissing her as he walked past.

She pulled out of the kiss. "Miroku, I…"

"Sister! Shippo's here! He needs you and big brother!" Sage had named Miroku 'Big Brother' a week ago just after the brothel incident.

As they left, Miroku looked at Azurine concernedly. "Azurine, you're starting to worry me."

She followed after Miroku and Shippo, with Sage at her side. "What are you talking about?"

He tucked her hair behind her ear, smiling at her. "You know what I mean. I worry about you…after Cain."

"Oh, that. I'm fine." She slipped her left arm in her sleeve and tugged at her gloves. She smiled at Miroku. He'd never know…

He was what made her better.

* * *

**End Chapter**

There ya go! Cute huh? Next week, in honor of the holidays, we have a BONUS chapter: 'The Inu Gang vs. the Camputer. Subtitled: Strip Poker.' Look for it next week. Bai-bai!


	11. BONUS The Inu Gang vs the Computer

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post last week, but it was Christmas and I have a life. You were all busy, too, probably, so yea. Sorry anyway. Enjoy!

Hey guys! It's the Bean. (Chibi: You stole my opening 'Hey guys!' jerk) What ever. Anyway, I'm here with our first Bonus Chapter! You'll love this one. It's actually based on a comic I found online.

This takes place before Azurine and Miroku were married. Actually, it's so long ago, that Sarah and Yuto aren't even married and Yukito is still alive! Yep, this is a Through the Well time period. Enjoy!

_Discalimer: ChibiBean does not own nor claim rights to InuYasha or any of it's characters nor do we own angels (though we wish we had some). Angels belong to _CLAMP's Angelic Layer. _Thank you._**

* * *

**

BONUS CHAPTER  
The Inu Gang vs. the Computer  
Subtitled: Strip Poker

"So, what is it?" InuYasha asked Yukito as he prodded the little angel, Kaede. (See Through the Well, Chapter 9)

"It's called a computer," Yukito explained. "It can connect to what's called the internet. It's like a whole bunch of scrolls of information stored inside this little computer. You say something, anything really, and it will pop up."

"Can you show us anything here? Will it work?" Yuto asked.

"Only the things I've saved permanently. Kaede, open and list 'my favorites' please."

"Okiday!" She smiled. "English report file folder: Medieval Bestiary: Dragon, Phoenix, Unicorn, Chimera, Pegasus, etc.; AlbinoBlackSheep: End of the world; Strip Poker; Science Report: the alc-"

"Hang on. What is 'Strip Poker'?" Miroku asked, curiously.

Yukito blinked. "I…uh…I don't know." He sighed. "Yuki must have downloaded it, the pervert."

Miroku smiled proudly. "My grandson, you know."

Yukito sighed. "Thank god. I got the sensible genes."

"Kaede," Miroku requested, "Would you read us the strip poker scroll?"

After Yukito clarified that Miroku meant 'file', not 'scroll', Kaede began to read. "Strip Poker, Miroku-kun, is like regular poker except that the loser of each round removes a piece of his or her clothing."

Miroku got that scary-pervert glint in his eyes.

* * *

After Kaede spent almost an hour explaining the rules and objectives of poker, InuYasha, Miroku, Yuto, and Yukito devised a daring plan. 

"Oh, girls!"

Azurine, Sarah, and Kagome looked up from the quaint, enjoyable picnic they were having in a clearing in the woods.

"Hey guys," Sarah chimed as she chomped down on a biscuit.

"What's up?" Kagome asked.

"Well," Yukito innocently began, "we were wondering if you wanted to play a little game of poker."

Swallowing, Sarah gasped out, "Sure," before downing some lemonade.

(Chibi: Isn't she cute when she's stuffing her face?  
Bean: She's like you. -.-  
Chibi: I love metabolism)

"B-But only if you promise to play by our rules," Yuto added.

Azurine looked warily at Sarah and Kagome, but shrugged and agreed.

"Well, my lovely ladies," Miroku grinned as he spoke, "we're playing strip poker."

The girls blushed, but nodded.

The guys had earlier come to the ridiculous conclusion that girls didn't know how to play cards. Now, they stared in awe as Sarah began to shuffle the cards. She was like a Vegas card dealer, cutting cards with one hand and flipping them all over with ease. After she dealt, she looked at the guys. "Oops." She turned to Azurine. "We're not supposed to know how to play are we?" She turned back to the group. "Now, what does it mean when I've got an A, K, Q, J, and 10 all with a black pointy thing in the corner?"

* * *

30 Minutes Later

Miroku sighed. This wasn't working. He was shirtless and shoeless. Yukito was in boxer shirts. Yuto had lost his sword, chest plate, shoes and shirt. InuYasha was left with only his prayer beads and a loin cloth.

The girls were fairing pretty well. Kagome was shirtless, but that was it. Sarah was clearly winning. She was barefoot, but that was because she had been so before the game. She had been blushing madly and hiding behind her cards since Yuto lost his shirt during the last round. It was throwing her concentration a bit.

Azurine still had a tank-top and shorts, though this was not in the least due to poker skills. It was actually because she had started out with four shirts, a pair of jeans, shorts, two layers of socks, gloves and a baseball cap. She claimed that she had been chilly, she was even looking a little pale, but her real reason was that she had overheard a word or two of the boys' plan and barely had time to dress. She didn't even get to tell the girls about it before the guys had arrived. Also, if she lost again, she'd lose the tank-top.

Yukito looked at Miroku. "Well, this backfired."

Miroku chuckled. "Yes it did."

Azurine lost the next round. Miroku made a point not to smile. However, the girl whipped her hair out of its band and placed the piece on the pile, sticking her tongue out as she did so.

Sarah allowed her embarrassment to get to her for one round and lost. She had been unlucky enough not to be wearing any jewelry. All of her hair bands she used to wear on her wrist had snapped a long time ago and she had forgotten to put her watch back on after her wade in the nearby stream earlier that day.

It was a choice of the shirt or the pants. Taking off her shirt would mean everyone saw her chest, but removing her shorts would allow everyone to see her only pair of frilly panties. _Why today of all days did I choose to wear those._ She also hated her paper white thighs. She slowly pulled her arms through her sleeves and pulled the shirt over her head. _It's just like a bathing suit, bathing suit, bathing suit._ She repeated that in her head but couldn't contain the violent explosion of color on her face.

She couldn't look at anything but the cards she held. If she had looked up, she would have noticed Miroku staring perversely, Yukito blushing slightly, and InuYasha, well, not caring.

Yuto was almost as red as her and couldn't look away. He found her to be so charming in her shyness. And he adored it.

After that, Sarah refused to lose anymore, and concentrated all her focus on the cards.

Luckily for her, it was Azurine's turn to lose again. This time, Azurine pulled a pouch out of her shirt.

And another.

And another, her chest never deflating.

"Okay," Miroku said. "No more of that. The shirt goes next time."

Azurine blinked and shrugged nervously. "Okay."

So she did because she lost once again. Thankfully, though, she hung in there after that until InuYasha lost his last possible round. He attempted to take off the prayer beads in a futile attempt of keeping himself covered.

"No way, InuYasha. The beads stay."

"Look away, girls. You don't want to see this," Yuto predicted grimly. "This could get pretty ugly."

"How do you know?" Sarah asked from behind her hands. She didn't need anyone to tell her not to look. The minute the dog demon had lost, Sarah threw her hands upon her face and had kept them there since.

"I use the same hot spring as him," Yuto replied, still blushing at the sight of Sarah. "You girls aren't the only ones who bathe, you know."

During Kagome and InuYasha's argument, the others began to babble over one another.

"Miroku, if I catch your eyes below my chin one more time, you will die."

"The only reason I got good at poker was so I could keep my clothes."

"Can I put my pants on now?"

"Miroku!" **thwack** "Just because your eyes can't go there doesn't mean your hands can!"

What happened next shocked everyone.

"You know what, InuYasha?" Kagome ripped the beads over his head. "Just go!"

"K…Kagome?"

"GO!"

InuYasha stared at her in shock before gathering his clothes and slinking away. Kagome rounded on the other three men and pointed after InuYasha. "Follow."

They paled as they grabbed their things and left in a hurry. Sarah and Azurine scooted away, both trying to stuff their shirts on in the process, but warily watching Kagome.

She sighed and smiled. "It's alright. I'll be good in a moment. It's just that I can't seem to do anything nice for him without him getting all embarrassed and complaining."

"You have to put those beads back on. Who knows what will happen if you don't."

"I'll let him have his five minutes of freedom."

* * *

That evening

"Hey…Miroku?"

The monk looked up from his work to see Azurine. "And to what do I owe this visit?"

"I can't just come to talk anymore?"

Miroku smiled. "Sit."

Azurine did so. "What are you doing?"

"Making new scrolls."

"How does that work, anyway?"

"Well," Miroku said, "you write a spell on the paper, and the spell activates through the paper when you attach it to whatever you are working with."

"Can I try?"

"Sure."

Azurine labored with the ink and brush for a few minutes and smiled. She held up her scroll which looked like a child had written on it.

Miroku laughed. "Let me teach you."

He took Azurine's hand and guided it across the strip of paper. Azurine looked at the new one, then her own, frowned, and tried to crumple her original.

Miroku took it from her before she could. "I'll take that."

"Can you even use that?"

"Of course I can. I can use anything!"

Azurine laughed.

* * *

Sarah and Yuto

It had taken Yuto some time to find Sarah. She was in a villager's yard, helping to collect some herbs for the woman of the house who was sick and unable to get up. Yuto waited until she had left and came up behind her.

"Hey Sarah! You know…"

Sarah cut him off. "If this is about the poker thing, I don't want to hear it." She was turning her embarrassment into anger because she couldn't stop blushing. It bugged her that she couldn't keep her feelings under control.

Yuto kissed her cheek. "It's not."

Sarah stopped walking and touched her cheek. He faced her and smiled. "Well, it kinda is. I wanted to apologize for making you play, though you were really good at it. I'm sorry you got so embarrassed."

She looked at her hands. "Yea. I didn't think I was going to lose though. I've been practicing for years just for such an occasion."

"What happened?"

"Didn't I say I didn't want to talk about it?" She didn't want to admit that it was Yuto being shirtless that had distracted her.

"Alright. How about we play a different game, then?"

"What game?"

He tapped her shoulder. "Tag, you're it." He took off down the road. Sarah, confused for only a split second, followed him. As she laughed she thought to herself, _Crap, I was never good at running._ Though she could run pretty quickly, her lungs would always fail her after awhile. However, whether it was the clean Japanese air or it was that Sarah had simply gotten stronger in her short time in the feudal area, Sarah ran and ran, her lungs barely burning.

She soon caught up to him in a little grassy area, but was unable to tag him. She kept missing by mere inches until she finally lunged and grabbed his shoulder. They both tripped over each other and fell next to each other in the grass and laughed.

After she caught her breath, Sarah stood and looked down at him. "Well, I guess you're it." She took off, Yuto close at her heels. It wasn't very long until, while looking back to see where Yuto was, Sarah tripped and skidded on the gravely, dirt road. Yuto quickly bent down beside her. Except for her clenching fists, she didn't seem to move.

Yuto placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sarah? Are you alright?"

After a second or two, she rolled over and propped her self up on her hands. With a forced smile she said, "I'm fine. Just a scratch."

Yuto gasped. Her left arm was grazed, barely red. Her face had a few nicks here and there and a cut running from the corner of her mouth to her chin. The worst, however, was her left knee. It was gouged pretty deeply and bleeding profusely.

"Are you insane, woman? That's no scratch!"

Sarah got to her feet and started walking, the strained smile still plastered on her face. She refused any help from Yuto and limped over to the river. She rinsed out her knee and flinched violently while she did. Afterward, she began to walk back to Kaede's hut.

"Sarah…"

"It's alright, Yuto. Do you see my other knee?" Yuto already knew she meant the large grey scar that covered most of her right knee. He'd always wondered but never asked how she got it. "I did that almost two years ago. I walked home alone and it was farther than this. I don't need help."

Yuto, finally fed up, scooped Sarah up and ran her to the hut. He didn't say a word the whole time, even when Sarah protested and asked him exactly what he thought he was doing.

Kaede grimaced at the bloody mess as Yuto set Sarah down. He went and stood by the wall, glaring at the ground.

Sarah turned to Kaede and quietly asked for her bag. She reached in and pulled out her First Aid kit. She poured Hydrogen Peroxide on her knee and winced at the pain. She bowed her head, pretending to be looking through the box so Yuto wouldn't see her eyes tear up. She put some liquid band aid on her arm and face's cuts, before returning to splash some more of the painful stuff on her knee. She put on a gauze patch and stood.

"See? No problem." Seeing Yuto still sour, Sarah went over to him. "Yuto?" she asked timidly.

Just then, her nerves came out of shock and Sarah turned very pale with a little green. Yuto caught her as she fell over. He placed her on her mat and put a cold cloth to her forehead. "You see?" he said angrily. "You aren't okay!"

She protested. "I'll be fine. Just give me…"

"No! Sarah, stop acting so tough." He put his finger to her cheek. When he took it away, he showed Sarah the tear that was on it.

"It's just…"

"Sarah, I know it hurts. It's okay to hurt and it's okay to show pain. Stop pretending it's nothing," he snapped

She lay there for a while, thinking. "I'm just so used to taking care of myself. Dad never really cared when I got hurt, but he hated weakness. I had to hide my pain."

"I'm not your father, Sarah. I want to help. If you're ever sad or tired, you can lean on me. If you need me, just call and, no matter where I am, I'll come for you. Understand?"

She sat up and put her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

He hugged her as she wept on him; for her knee, for her childhood, and for her love.

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha

"Hey, InuYasha?"

Kagome found InuYasha sitting by the river. She stood behind him, a few yards away.

"What?"

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Why?"

"Look! I'm trying to apologize!" She was becoming exasperated.

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all…"

"Just put the stupid beads back on."

Kagome stopped short and blinked. "Huh?"

"Do it."

She walked up behind him and slipped the necklace over his head. He grabbed her hands and pulled lightly.

"Wh…wha…" Kagome was brought to her knees, her chest against his back.

InuYasha held her hands tightly to his lips. Kagome blushed.

"Kagome?"

She peeked over his shoulder, studying his profile. "Yes?"

"Sit with me for awhile."

"Mm," she agreed happily.

* * *

Yukito and Shippo

"Uh, I don't go that way."

Neither do I. We're mainly comic relief, Ship."

"Oh."

* * *

**Chapter End**

there ya go! Hope you liked it. Now, as a warning, not all Bonus Chapters are optional. This one, you didn't need to read it to continue with the story. However, some bonuses are required and are just bonuses for other reasons. For instance, one is a bonus because it is devoted solely to my new character. You'll know who it is right away. The character is just like Sarah, almost.

Until next week, Bai-bai!


	12. Sade

Hey guys! Well, I'm cery proud of myself. I got an extra chapter done today so I'm ready for next week. YAY! Of course, now that I'm on a roll, I have no more because Bean is holding the next chapters hostage. Ha ha. So instead, I started working on her quiz, Joined. It's a FMA, Inu, Fushigi Yugi, and Danny Phantom story only using completely made-up main characters.

Well, I hop you enjoy this week's chapter.

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not own or claim rights to InuYasha or any or its characters nor do we own the lyrics by _Relient K. _Thank you._

* * *

Sade  
_I tried to move you---, but you just wouldn't budge.  
__I tried to hold your hand, but you'd rather hold your grudge. _-Relient K

Azurine turned to Miroku and Shippo whom she'd been walking with when they reached the Kigai residence. (For those of you who don't remember, that's Sarah and Yuto)

"I'll meet up with you guys later, okay? I need to talk to Tanpopo."

The monk and the kitsune went on as Azurine ran in and grabbed Sarah, leaving Yuto behind to watch 'Kito and Cana. The three girls, Azurine, Sarah and Sage, walked a little ways away from the house, Sage gripping tightly to her sister's leg as always.

Sarah looked at her friend excitedly. "Did you do it?"

"Yeah, I went to the future to buy a pregnancy test," Azurine admitted shyly.

"Aaand?" Sarah prompted.

Azurine sighed and blushed. "Positive."

Sarah squealed happily.

They heard Yuto inside the hut talking to the kids. "What shall we ask Momma for dinner tonight, hm?"

"I wan' stew!" 'Kito yelled.

"Cana, what do you think?" Silence followed.

"Has she spoken to either of you yet?" Azurine asked.

Sarah sadly shook her head. "We're trying our best to make her feel welcome and to get her to trust us. It's hard. We think she was abused. She tends to flinch a lot, like when I go to hug her, she'll recoil because she thinks I'm going to hit her. She'll let me give her a hug once I show that I'm not going to hurt her, but she's frightened to death."

"Poor kid. She talks to 'Kito, though, right?"

"I believe so, at least when she thinks we're not around, and even then there's very little she says." Sarah shook her head again. "I pity her. She's been through so much for her age."

Sarah then realized the time of day. "We'd better head back, I have to start dinner soon."

"All right. Come on, Sage."

* * *

Miroku

"So, Miroku," Shippo said, wickedly, "how far have you and Azurine gotten." Shippo paused as Miroku looked at him in embarrassment. "…I still don't know what that means. Anyway, is Azurine bearing your child yet?"

"I don't know. I can only hope." Miroku grinned.

"Miroku! I'm back!"

Miroku turned and gasped when he saw Azurine. She wore a form-fitting dress under her cloak. The silky fabric clung tightly to her, accentuating her thin waist and shapely thighs; it showed off her chest and shoulders.

Miroku was having a hard time swallowing. "Azurine?" He couldn't tear his eyes away.

She stepped up to him and passionately kissed him.

"Eeeewwww…" Shippo moaned, running away.

"Azure, what are you doing?" Miroku finally unfroze and pulled away. "I mean…you're not like this! Where did you even get that dress?"

"Sarah made it for me." She looked down at herself. "You don't like it?"

"N-no! It's beautiful on you!"

She giggled and whispered in his ear. Miroku's eyes lit up as he broadly smiled.

"Mir…Miroku? What the hell…MOM?"

Miroku turned to find a second Azurine standing behind him. He looked back at the first one and realized that her hair was just a little too long and light. "Sade." He fell away to the real Azurine's side, brandishing his staff.

Azurine felt the Shikon Shard burn in her hand. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Why, seducing your husband, of course. He's the perfect candidate for my seventh daughter."

"What are you talking about?" Azurine cried. "You once said that you didn't think I'd 'stoop' to liking him and now you want to…well…have a child with him?"

"Well, he's the only one I could find suitable enough."

"Why do you even want another child? You have six daughters already, two of which you've abandoned!"

"I have my reasons. You see, dear, witches cannot have sons."

"WHAT? They can't!" Miroku looked in horror at Azurine.

"As far as I know." Sade shrugged. "There is, however, a way to reverse it. I have six daughters. If I have one more and sacrifice all seven of them, my eighth child will be a son. Sadie!"

The young witch appeared behind her mother and stepped forward. Sade then turned towards the group. "Sage, stop hiding."

Sage darted out from behind Miroku to cling to Azurine. "Mommy…you want to kill Azure and Sadie and me?"

"Yes. Sadie has already prepared herself for the task." She turned to her loyal daughter. "Show them."

Sadie grimaced and pulled back her sleeve. Horrible designs were etched into her skin and the scars gleamed a sickly gray against her pale skin.

"You have my sister, your own daughter, do that to herself?" Azurine yelled accusingly, drawing Sage closer to her.

"She's done it willingly."

Suddenly, without warning, Sade raced forward and landed a blow to Azurine's face, her fist charged with magic. Azurine cried out as a cold so fierce, it seemed to burn, spread across her bare skin. She stumbled back and looked up just as Sade used ice magic to freeze Miroku and Sage to the ground.

Unable to move, Miroku couldn't reach his scrolls. Sage squealed in fright and fought uselessly; without her powers yet developed, she could do nothing. The pair could only watch and wait.

Sade continued her attack, throwing punch after punch. Azurine could barely keep up and narrowly missed being hit several times.

Finally, Sade landed a blow: a kick straight to the stomach. Azurine fell to her knees in pain. Sade drew a small knife from the folds of her dress. Flicking its blade open, Sade pulled the cloak from Azurine's shoulders and cut open the lower shirt, exposing the flesh of her shoulder blades; all this in a moment.

Azurine could just see Miroku through the white-hot pain caused by the shard and her stomach.

_The wind tunnel_, Azurine thought desperately. _This is my duty to Miroku. I have to…_ Azurine cried out as the knife, loaded with all of Sade's power, plunged into her back. Sade began to carve into her daughter's skin.

Miroku could only watch in horror. _Azurine…no…_

As her nerves suddenly went into shock, Azurine became abruptly alert and, in one quick motion, she spun around and grabbed the knife leaving her mother powerless and weaponless. "Don't even think about it." She felt her sparks working on her back.

Sadie, seeing that her mother's plan had backfired, rushed to help.

Now that her spell was broken, the ice vanished and Miroku and Sage, as well as InuYasha, Sarah and Yuto who, unknown to even Sade, had been caught in the ice spell within the woods, were freed. The latter three now rushed in.

They were too late to help, however, as Azurine thrust the knife at Sade and plunged the knife deeply into her chest. It was a small knife, but it was big enough to do damage, and with all of Sade's powers still in it, the blow was deadly.

Sade stared at Azurine in shock and then…she smiled. "I…was always…proud of you…Azurine. For doing…what I…wouldn't. You wanted…to give me a…proper burial, too…correct?"

Azurine paled. _She's dying. Oh god. I didn't want this. _

"Despite what you think, I don't hate you, Azurine. I don't think I ever really wanted to fight you. But, even as a child, you hated me…"

"I don't remember my childhood, but I always loved you. But, right now I don't like you. You took this too far." Azurine's voice trembled as she spoke.

Sade tucked a strand of Azurine's hair behind her ear. "You look…so much like me…when I gave birth to you."

"I tried to help you, but you'd rather hold your grudge," Azurine whispered and paused. "I'm sorry Mother."

She drew the knife out of her mother's chest and dropped it to the ground with a dull thud. For a moment, Sade just stood there smiling before she fell to her knees.

"Goodbye…children…"

She died before she hit the ground and laid in the grass in a peaceful repose.

Azurine felt tears running down her face. They were obviously not close, but she never wanted Sade to die. At least Miroku was free.

She turned to him. "You…you're wind tunnel."

He looked at her curiously.

"Open it."

Cautiously, Miroku removed his beads, but there was nothing; no wind, no vortex.

That's when the pain started. Azurine screamed. Horrible pain, worse than anything she'd ever experienced, pulsing through her right hand. She screamed again, falling back and sinking to the ground. Sage ran to her. "Sister!"

"Sage!" Sadie cried. "She just killed our mother!"

"She's hurt, Sadie! Azzy takes care of me! Sister, what's happening?"

Sarah rushed to her friend. Azurine was quickly becoming feverish. Miroku was one step ahead of her.

"Azurine! What's going on?" he asked in a panic.

"Naraku…wind tunnel…free…if I killed…Mom. He never mentioned…killing me, though." She grinned through the pain.

Miroku paled even more. "What?"

"That's why the shard was in her hand!" Sarah exclaimed. "It must have been a failsafe. If she did defeat Sade, Naraku would set it off and…" Sarah ripped the glove off of Azurine's hand. The shard fell out easily and bounced on the ground. Sarah reached for it, but pulled back. "How tainted is it? Even I can't get near it. So, he set it off, removed it, and it will kill her."

Miroku shook Azurine, but she was sleeping peacefully, finally free of the pain the shard had inflicted. However, though she looked calm, she was fading and would soon die. The black taint covering her hand had already started traveling up her arm. "This is bad."

"It's worse than you think."

"What are you saying? She's dying, how could it be any worse?" Miroku asked astonished.

Sarah looked up at him, her face blank. "She's carrying your child, Miroku." She swallowed hard and waited for his reaction.

Miroku stood and turned to InuYasha. His voice was stony. "Take her to our hut; Sage and Sadie, too. Get Kaede."

InuYasha already knew what the monk was thinking. "You can't take him alone, Miroku. I'm coming with."

"No! You take them." He looked fiercely into InuYasha's eyes and the demon stepped back.

_His eyes, that wasn't normal for Miroku. It might be more dangerous to argue with him than to fight Naraku._

Before InuYasha could argue any further, Miroku took off.

InuYasha reluctantly carried Azurine back to the village, Sage and Sadie following. Sarah walked over to Yuto. He was staring down at Sade's body. "Are you hurt, Yuto?"

He shook his head. "It's strange. I remember feeling so afraid whenever she came near. Now, there's nothing."

Sarah put her hand on his shoulder. "Can you carry her?"

"What?" He snapped out of his daze and looked at his wife.

"Azurine wanted to give her a proper burial. Can you do it? We can get InuYasha, if you want."

"No. I'll do it," he resigned. "When I was in her service, I always had to pick up after her. I might as well clean up her last mess. I don't know why, but I feel obligated somehow."

Sarah smiled sadly and followed Yuto home. _It seems she wasn't so hated after all. We all seem attached to her in someway._

Meanwhile, Miroku ran at full speed through the woods. Naraku wasn't hiding his scent or barrier. His aura was actually visible. He wanted Miroku to come.

"Naraku! You're going down!"

_I fought you for so long. I should have let you win.  
__Oh, how we regret the things we do.  
__And all I was trying to do was save my own skin.  
_-Relient K

* * *

**Chapter End**

There ya go! SO sad that Sade died. She was growing on me. Oh well. And now, presenting a blooper not authorized ny the Bean only because I thought it up after phone curfew.

Sade's Math Lesson:

Sade shrugged. "There is, however, a way to reverse it. I have six daughters. If I have one more...how many daughters do I have? Anyone? How about you, Sarah?"

Sarah stares in confusion. "What the flip are you talking about?"

"Seven, right. Now, what if a tree demon comes along and eat three of them? Now haow many..."

"Someone just kill her already," Yuto groaned.  
End.

LOL. Sorry, I kept thimking it sounded like an elemetary school math lesson when ever I read her part. Anyway, see you next time. Bai-bai!


	13. More Deals are Made

Hey guys! This chapter is a bit on the short side but lots o' stuff happens. Not much to say this week so I'll let you get right to it.

Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not own nor claim rights to InuYasha or any of its characters nor do we own the lyrics by _Relient K._ Thank you._

* * *

More Deals are Made  
_I'm a little more than useless,  
__and when I think that I can't do this,  
__you promise me that I'll get through is,  
__and do something right._ ­–Relient K

Azurine's condition worsened over the next few hours. It seemed inevitable that the shard's absence would kill her before Miroku returned.

* * *

Miroku had never been this angry before. He stared down the infamous demon before him. "You're killing her. I will not let you get away with this."

Naraku laughed coldly. "Of course you won't. I expected as much."

"What?"

"You see, Sade had to be taken out of the picture. Only a witch could kill her. Your wife just happened to be one."

"So, you promised the removal of my wind tunnel in return for Sade's death. Then, you remove the shard keeping Azurine alive after she kept her side of the deal?"

"You forget, monk: I did keep my promise. I removed your curse thus sealing your wind tunnel. I held up my side."

"You're killing her, though!"

"I kill a lot of people."

"Remove it, now!" Miroku demanded.

"What will you give me in return?"

Miroku contemplated a moment. _Is it worth getting the wind tunnel back? She is bearing my child, but I could always…No! Azurine's my wife. I love her and I'd do anything to save her, even if it means…_ "Leave her be, and I'll take the wind tunnel back."

Naraku grinned malevolently. "Deal."

* * *

Azurine opened her eyes. "What's going…Mom?" Her memory slowly returned as she spotted Sade's corpse lying several feet away behind Sarah.

The pregnant woman solemnly glanced at Azurine. "I see you're awake. All of your sisters have arrived. There's such a range of ages. One's even a newborn."

"Really? What's going to happen to them now that Mom's gone?"

"Well, Sadie's pretty independent, so she wants to live on her own. You've already taken Sage in. But, Sakura, Saki, and the baby…well…if you don't…that is, if you can't…"

"I understand. I'm all for you adopting them. I know you'll take good care of them."

"Oh, thank you Azzy," she sighed. "I'm so glad you've finally woken. We really thought you were a goner. You were so sick yesterday. Miroku's furious with you. You put the child in danger."

"I had to…the wind tunnel…" Azurine coughed.

"He went and got it back. It's the only reason you're alive, now. He went to Naraku himself and demanded your safety." Sarah sat a tray next to Azurine as she spoke. "Now, I want you to eat."

Azurine pushed it away. "I can't."

"Please eat, for me?"

"Sarah, you tell me that I basically killed my own mother for nothing and you want me to eat?"

"Azurine, Sade was setting you up to be sacrificed. You were going to have to fight her eventually. And look, you've saved all your sisters from a terrible fate. Don't you call that something? As it is, Sadie's scars won't ever go away, nor will the one on your back. You can't see it, but it's shaped like a rose." Sarah sighed. "So eat before you make that baby of yours any sicker than it already is. Miroku wouldn't like that."

"Where is he anyway?"

"He was really upset and freaking out. We had to drug him up and drag him home."

Azurine frowned and lifted her arm. Upon examining it, she found her hand was coal black, but her arm was back to normal. "Sarah? My mother knew something; something Naraku didn't like her knowing. That's why he made that deal. You don't suppose any of the other girls know what it was, do you?"

"It would be helpful, but you've got slim pickings. Sakura and Sadie are probably the only ones old enough to know. The others are too little to comprehend any of her plans."

"You don't suppose Sadie will ever stop hating me?"

Sarah shrugged. "I think she's already forgiven you. But you eat now, talk when you get better."

Azurine sweat dropped.

* * *

"Sadie! Wait up!" Azurine shouted.

Her sister stopped and turned, looking around. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" she lightly snapped.

"Yes, but I had to speak with you. Look, Sadie, I'm sorry about what I did," She finished just as she caught up to her.

"It…it's okay, I guess. She wasn't always the best of mothers. You know, though, now that Mom's gone, you have to take over her job."

"Mom had a job?" Azurine was genuinely surprised. Sade had spent so much time plotting and torturing that it didn't seem like she would have time for a job.

"She was one of the head witches of the Witch's Guild. You're the first born so you have to take over."

"Just tell them you're the eldest."

"Hair." Sadie pointed at the red streak in her hair. "You have silver like Mom's because you're oldest. The rest of us get the color from our fathers. That's why Sage has a blond streak; Yuto has blonde hair. My father had red."

"Oh," was all Azurine said in response. A thought then occurred to her. "Sadie, there's something I need to know."

"Why Mom was one of Naraku's prime targets? It's because she had the power to bring people back from the dead. He didn't like the idea that she could bring back any of his enemies."

Azurine's old friend, Yukito, the man Little Yukito was named after, flashed before her eyes. "Can you do that?"

"Yes, I inherited that power."

"Alright, here's an idea: I'll take Mom's place in the Guild if you bring someone back for me."

Sadie thought about it. The task was both physically and mentally draining, but she supposed it was all right. She shrugged. "Okay."

"Great."

* * *

**Chapter End**

Ooooo. Looks like we may see our old buddy Yukito again. But, will it work? And, if so, how will he handle Azurine being married? Tune in next week! Bai-bai!


	14. Back

Hey guys! Sorry this is a few days late. With the end of the semester coming, my teachers all decided to pile on the homework. I luckily got a day off of school today because of ice.

Anyway, we hope you enjoy this week's chapter.

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not ownnor claim rights to InuYashaor any of its characters nor do we own the lyrics by Relient K. Thank you._

* * *

Back  
"Stop right there, that's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line, I never should have crossed it." –Relient K

Sarah stood beside Little Yukito along with three of the six sisters. The newborn, which Sarah had christened Kisa, watched with wide, curious eyes from Kagome's arms. Azurine and Sadie were a few feet away tracing the last bit of the alchemy circle.

Everyone looked at Yuto as he approached carrying a large bundle wrapped in a lavender cloth. He walked into the circle and placed it in the center. Once done, he left the circle and went to stand with the others who weren't participating in the ceremony.

Sarah, 'Kito, Sadie, Azurine, Saki, Sakura, and Sage all stood around the circle, holding hands. Sadie lowered her eyes and began to mutter ancient, mysterious words under her breath.

The minutes ticked away. 'Kito was fidgeting between Sarah and Sage. Saki began to mimic him.

Finally, something began to happen. Each of them felt a pull at their magic and a dark plume of smoke threaded its way out of the bundle. Saki, 'Kito, Sage, and Sakura all looked a little woozy because what little magic they had had already been sucked out. They soon started out of their daze, however, when the bundle suddenly burst into flames.

"Sadie!" Azurine cried, fighting the urge to let go. "You didn't say this would happen! The kids!"

"They'll be fine. You can let go now. Sakura, Saki, close your eyes now. You too, Sage," she said.

Azurine looked at Sadie wondering why, but said nothing when she saw that her sister was gripping her forehead and looking faint. The spell had taken its toll on her the most because shehad beenthe one channeling the magic and casting the spell. Instead, Azurine looked back at the burning bundle and found a body lying there in its place.

He was a young man with dark hair and dark blue eyes. He was completely naked except for a pair of glasses perched on his nose. The reason he still had his glasses was, as Sarah later hypothesized, that the metal and glass had melted into his face when he died, making it a part of him. The spell reviving him brought all of 'him' back including the glasses, which had melded with him.

He looked around as he sat up and slowly blinked, once, twice, before focusing on Azurine and Sarah.

"What's going on?" he said in a voice like a person waking from a dream. "Um, what happened to your dog-ears, Azurine? Sarah! I thought you were dead!" Now he began to perk up. "Wait, aren't _I_ dead? You both look so different…wait...where are my clothes!"

Sadie, blushing beet red, threw a sheet over him. "There."

"What's going on?" he cried.

"Come on and get dressed," Azurine said, taking his hand, "and then I'll tell you all about it."

He followed her, trying to wrap the sheet around him as he walked.

Yukito had returned.

* * *

"So, Sadie told us what to do, and, well, here you are," Azurine finished. 

"So, you did…kill me, then?" Yukito asked in shock. He was dressed in his traditional lavender robes.

"I'm so sorry, Yukito, I am. So, so sorry! You don't understand, I lost all control…please forgive me." Azurine was in tears.

"Whoa, whoa, it's okay. Calm down. So, Yuto really turned out to be good?" he asked Sarah. "And the two of you got married?"

Sarah smiled shyly, and nodded. She was always shy when people talked about her and Yuto. "We had a son and named him after you."

Yukito looked back at Azurine. "And you're with Miroku, now, and _both_ you and Sarah are pregnant.

Azurine blushed as her tears stopped momentarily. She nodded. "Yes, we are."

Yukito smiled and laughed. "He'd better be making you happy, or I might have to whisk you away."

Azurine blushed again and smiled.

"Stop that, Yukito," Sarah snapped coldly. "Leave her alone. She's happily married and expecting a child. She is perfectly fine. You missed your chance."

"Sarah, don't be so cruel," Yukito whined. Sarah was clenching her fists. "I mean, how would you feel," he continued obliviously, "if you liked someone and that someone never noticed your feelings? You just don't understand."

That was it. Sarah stood and punched Yukito squarley in the nose. He went tumbling backwards and slid into a wall. He sat back up quickly and stared at Sarah. Azurine gasped, but said nothing as she knew what Sarah meant by it. Yukito, however did not.

"What the hell was that for!"

Doing her best to keep herself under control, Sarah responded, "I don't understand? Yukito, that was for not realizing that I had a major crush on you for two flipping years! Do you know how many times I tried to tell you?"

Yukito stared in shock. "You…liked me?" he gasped.

"Make it five years, Sarah," Azurine added.

"Oi, I was dead for three years. You can't have expected me to figure it out then, could you? And you were just as bad," he accused ofAzurine.

"I am a naïve little girl who never had a crush before my husband," she explained. "You should have realized that."

"I told you," Sarah sang sadistically.

"Leave me alone!"

Outside the hut, Miroku chuckled to himself. "It's as if the past three years never happened."

A few jokes later, Yukito became serious. "Azurine, you say you've been to the future lately. Do you know what's become of my family?"

Azurine went a hideous ghostly white color. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask me that, Yukito,but, alright, if you insistYou see, after you left, your family missed you very much. I think your father missed you most of all. He disappeared six months after you died and…I'm sorry, Yukito, your father is dead."

"What about my brothers?" he asked, turning just as white as Azurine, now.

"Yuki is still alive, but Sam, however, died a year after of Scarlet Fever."

"What about Aiko? Please tell me my sister is okay."

Azurine's eyes began to well up with tears, again. You're sister disappeared on a visit to Sam's grave. She hasn't been seen since, but it is suspected that she was kidnapped."

"But, my family used to be huge! This can't have happened!"

"I'm so sorry, Yukito." Azurine began to cry again.

Sarah sat by quietly wondering why Azurine had never told her about all of this.

Azurine was quickly overcome with a wave of sickness. She rushed from the hut, pushed past Miroku, and dove into the woods.

* * *

Miroku watched Azurine dash into the woods. She looked very upset and sick to her stomach.

He followed after her and found her behind a tree. "Azurine, are you okay?"

He was answered by the sound of retching and he winced.

"Y…yes, I'm alright."

"You don't sound alright."

Azurine came out from behind the tree, using it to keep herself standing. She smiled weakly. "See?" she said, softly, "I'm okay."

"Come here," Miroku said, unconvinced.

She pushed herself off of the tree, but instead of staying up, she fell forward. Miroku caught her and she gripped his shoulders tightly, her face in his chest.

"You're not well," Miroku said as he held her up. "You shouldn't be walking about."

"Ugh, I'm fine. Don't panic. It's just stress. It took a lot of magic to bring Yukito back."

"Then why didn't any of the children get sick? Or Sarah? You shouldn't even be using magic, either of you. You have babies to worry about.

"Nyehh!" Azurine's eyes widened and she pushed herself off to stand on her own. "I totally forgot!"

Miroku grabbed her shoulders before she could fall again and scooped her up. "Okay, that's it. You're going to bed."

"N-no, I'm fine."

"You're sick. Let me take care of you," he said as he walked back to their home.

"B-but, don't you have other things to do?"

"You're more important."

"I…am?" Azurine was confused.

He looked at her in awe. "Of course. You didn't think I'd put silly work over you? Now, let's get you home before Sage starts to worry."

Azurine smiled and as her world faded, she looked at Miroku and was happy to be alive.

* * *

Miroku set her down on the bed as she slept. Just as he thought about sinking into bed himself, there was a voice at the door.

"Azurine. We need to talk. The Witch's Council is fast approaching."

Miroku walked out of the bedroom to find Sadie wandering around, looking for Azurine. "I'm sorry, Sadie. Azurine's not well right now. She just fell asleep."

"Oh, what's wrong with her, Miroku?" She blinked concernedly.

"She's having a bout of morning sickness and the strain on her magic from the ceremony made it worse."

She looked sad, but it was hard to read her emotions. She, too, looked strained but not sickly. "When she's better, would you tell her to come and see me? I need to train her a little before we leave?"

Miroku nodded in compliance and Sadie left.

* * *

**Chapter End**

Well, it's almost council time and a new meeting is on the horizon. Who is this new person and how will they affect out heros? Find out next time. Bai-bai!


	15. Council

Hey guys! Well, it's time for the Witch's Council and a new comrade appears. However, this new ally atracts the fury of a certain demon. Could this mean mass destruction of private property? Read on and find out.

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not own nor claim rights to InuYasha or any of its characters nor do we own the lyrics by Relient K. Thank you._

* * *

Council  
"'Cause we all control the chaos in the back of our minds.  
Our problems seem so small but they grow on us like gravity.  
And gravity still makes us fall." –Relient K

It was a warm day. Sun shone on a peaceful dirt road. Trees lined one side of the path while an open field stretched away into the distance on the other. A girl, very young in appearance, was kneeling on the field-side of the road, staring at a butterfly. She giggled and the bug took flight. The girl stood and chased it around until a woman called her name. She stopped abruptly, suddenly serious, and bowed to the woman. "Hello, Rose."

Rose eyed the girl's outfit: a bell-sleeved white, shimmery shirt and a short, blue skirt that puffed out like a modern day tutu. She wore no shoes and her hair was tied up in intricate loops that seemed impossible to make unless one used magic. "Serena, is that proper attire? You know you're supposed to wear your robes this close to the council date. You'd best change before the others start to complain." She gave the girl a rare smile that nobody but Serena had ever seen for ten years.

Serena bowed again. "Right away, ma'am." She ran towards her and they walked back to town together.

"Did you hear? Sade has died." Rose stated.

Serena became solemn. "Oh, dear. What happened? I must admit, she was a wicked woman with evil intentions, but this is still quite a shock."

"Serena, you must not speak poorly of the deceased," she scolded. Serena bowed her head in apology and Rose continued. "It was her eldest daughter. Sade pushed her too far, and…there was a fight. Ironically, it is that same girl who must now join the guild so that the council can take place, especially seeing as Sade was second in command. Tell me, will you challenge this girl and try to rise up the ranks?"

"Nah, you know I don't care about rank. I would like to meet her though."

"You will. I'm putting you in charge of receiving her and explaining things. Sadie is bringing her today. Is that alright?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Of course, ma'am. It'd be my honor."

"Good. Now, go change…and take a nap," she added when she saw the young girl yawn.

"Okay, Rose." She waved and went off to her home.

* * *

"So, who's this Serena we're supposed to meet?" Azurine asked as she and Sadie made their way along the woodland trail. 

"She's a lot like Sarah, actually. They look very similar, last I remember. I haven't seen her in years. I will warn you of this, though: don't let her initial personality fool you. When you first meet her, she seems quite innocent, which she is, actually, but I've seen her in battle. Did you know she's third in rank in the guild? Mom and Rose are the only ones higher than her in status. Well, you and Rose now."

"Really, that powerful? How do you decide on rank?"

"Well, you start out in the rank your mother was in. Then you go through tests and challenges, stuff like that, and you either rise or descend in status. Serena's the only one I've ever heard of who advanced so quickly, though. She came in way down the ladder, ninth or something; her mom wasn't all that strong.

"The day before her test, some demons attacked a nearby village. I was there. She was scary. She took out double what anyone else did. I saw her actually rip out the heart of one of them with out so much as a thought. Right after, she was her normal, peppy self, but I'll never forget her eyes in that battle. They seemed to change from blue to gray. She was only 14, too."

Azurine shuddered thinking about what kind of sinister person Sadie was bringing her to.

"The next day, she passed her tests easily," Sadie continued. "When it came to challengers, almost everyone forfeited. She didn't really care about rank, but they let her pass nonetheless. If they did challenge her, she fought seriously because it was a fight, not because there were advantages to winning. Mom and the Head were the only ones to beat her. Mom only just managed a victory." Sadie looked seriously freaked at the memories. "But, she's really sweet, as long as you don't upset her," she reassured.

"That definitely sounds like Sarah."

When they reached the small village, Sadie brought Azurine directly to Serena's house. Despite the image Azurine had created from Sadie's tale, she was taken off guard when a young girl appeared at the door, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Um…is Serena here?" Azurine asked, slightly confused. Perhaps this was a servant of some kind? Surely this girl couldn't be the threatening figure Sadie was so wary of. She looked so young.

However, much to Azurine's surprise, the young girl suddenly perked up and said, "You must be Azurine! I'm Serena! Come in, come in. Hello, Sadie. It's been a long time."

Sadie bowed. "Indeed. How are you?"

"I'm just great! Oops!" She exclaimed looking at herself. "I forgot to change. Be right back." She rushed out of the room.

"She does look like Sarah a bit," Azurine reflected, still shocked by Serena's appearance. "Maybe if her hair wasn't in such a crazy style."

"Yeah, she always liked to play with my hair and put it up like that."

Serena returned a few minutes later and Azurine gasped. The young witch wore a sky blue witch's robe and had her hair tied in a simple ponytail. Except for the red streak of hair and the tiny belly, she was the spitting image of Sarah. They even owned the same color robe.

Azurine turned to Sadie. "You don't think that she's…"

"Sarah's pre-incarnation?"

"Yea, but never complete my sentence again. That was creepy."

"Right." Sadie smirked.

Serena bobbed her head. "Sorry about that. Rose warned me that I should be dressed formally."

Sadie started at the sound of Rose's name. "Serena! YOU refer to her by her first name?"

"Oh," she gasped, placing her fingers to her lips. "I'm sorry. That's right, I must use her formal name in front of others. You see, Ro…I mean, the Head Witch has been like a mother to me, so I've gotten to the point where she let's me call her by name…when no one else can hear, that is. Forgive me."

"It's alright. We all make mistakes," Azurine assured her.

Serena smiled. "So, you're Sade's daughter, the hybrid." Azurine was shocked at her bluntness, but the girl continued. "It's nice to meet you. I suppose you'd like to know what's going to happen at council, yes?"

"Uh, yes I would."

"Right, we basically discuss problems going on in the country and decide if we should intervene or not. We also place new members, discuss any omens we've seen, blah-dy-blah. A whole bunch of boring stuff, if you ask me."

"I don't know any of those things!"

"Don't worry. You learn as you go. I didn't know anything when I first joined. Your tests are more answers of the heart, common sense, and such. It's nothing you can study for. Just do your best."

"Thanks."

The next few days were filled with discussions, tests and rituals. Azurine passed her tests easily and, being Sade's daughter, everyone forfeited the fighting competitions. Serena didn't care to fight unless she was directly challenged, which Azurine was smart enough to avoid. Her fight with Rose only lasted a minute before Azurine was out, such was the power of the Head. So, Azurine remained in second rank, the rank her mother had been in.

One week later, on the last day of council, Azurine brought up a delicate topic. During a discussion involving current threats, Azurine asked about Naraku. "Don't you think something should be done about him? If we're talking about threats, I'd say he's number one."

The others shifted uncomfortably until Serena spoke up. "We've tried, many times. However, he's much too powerful for us and we can never track him. We may be witches, but we're only human. We don't have heightened senses like demons so it's almost impossible to find him. We've decided to steer clear of him." She looked slightly disappointed and her tone hinted at contempt. Obviously, when 'we' decided, Serena hadn't been one of those in favor.

The discussion was left at that and council finished up for the day and the year. All that was left was the ceremony to close up the council proceedings and then they were all free to go. It being still early, Sadie and Azurine decided to set off for home.

They had only gone a little way when they heard a shout from behind them. Turning, they found Serena running towards them. She had a bag that looked as if it had been packed in a hurry, and not very neatly, slung over her shoulder. The two girls seemed concerned.

"What's wrong, Serena?" Azurine asked.

Once she caught up to them and stopped a moment to breathe, she looked at them and smiled. "Can I come with you?"

"Uh…" Azurine looked at Sadie who shrugged. Serena made the pouty face that Sarah was famous for. Azurine laughed and said, "Don't even bother. Sarah gets me every time with that face so I know it's no use to resist it. Besides, I have no problem with you coming along."

The weepy look dissolved instantly from Serena's face and split into a wide smile. "Yay!"

* * *

In the midst of the woods, Serena paused, mid-sentence, and listened intently. "Someone's following us." 

Sadie nodded. "I feel it, too. Let's keep going. Serena, get on the other side of Azurine. We need to protect her baby." Azurine rolled her eyes, hating the extra protection.

Moving into position, Serena listened again. "It's a wolf demon. I can tell by his gait…" Just then, the same demon they had been sensing jumped from the tree he had been perched in and landed directly in front of them.

"Hi, Koga," Azurine said flatly, walking past him.

"Oh, it's you," he sneered. "And I thought I smelled a real witch."

"Ka-hem," Sadie coughed. "Azurine is a real witch, as am I."

"Well, that's too bad. A witch killed most of my pack a while ago."

"Uh-huh." Azurine walked past, ignoring him.

He fought down his anger and continued. "But, no, I felt someone stronger than the two of you, but…" He sniffed the air suddenly and turned to Serena. He sniffed right in front of her face and gasped. "It's you! You're the witch I smelled?"

Serena giggled and patted his head, just as she would a dog's. "That's right. Very good."

He pulled back sharply and growled at her. "What's the big idea? Who do you think you're talking to?"

Serena shrugged innocently. "I dunno. Who are you?"

"I am Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribe," he pronounced proudly.

"Oh, that's nice." She walked away and continued to walk with Azurine and Sadie.

"Witch! Get back here!" Koga shouted.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Stop messing around!"

"Messing around?"

He growled angrily and, powered by his Shikon Shards, kicked out at Serena. Azurine and Sadie readied themselves to attack, but didn't even need to bother. The blow Koga struck would have made a small crater in the ground, but Serena simply raised a hand and knocked his foot away with ease.

She smiled. "Too slow."

Koga flipped and landed. He gaped at her and managed to croak out, "H-how'd you do that?"

"Simple. Come on guys, let's go."

The other girls, who'd never seen Koga's speed, had to be pulled away. "How'd he do that? How'd you do that?"

Koga followed behind them. "Witch! I'm not done with you! How did you do that?"

Serena turned around and glared at him. "I have a name. It's Serena."

* * *

"…And that's why Koga followed us home." Azurine finished explaining her adventure to Miroku when the girls arrived home several hours later. 

"I have a feeling InuYasha's not going to be happy about this," he replied.

Serena ran in through the door at that moment, laughing her head off. "Shush!" she said through her giggling. "I'm hiding from Koga." She crouched down behind Azurine.

"Did he get you?" Azurine asked, laughing as well.

"Nope!" She stood abruptly and pointed to herself. "There's no way he'll get me!"

Right then, Sarah waddled herself into Azurine's house. "Hello, welcome home. Did you know that Koga is…" She paused when she spotted Serena. They were even more identical than Azurine had pictured. "Who are you?" she asked politely.

"That is Serena," Azurine explained. "She's third in the council and she housed us during our stay. Serena, this is my best friend, Sarah, also known as Tanpopo."

Serena bobbed into a bow. "Pleased to meet you."

Sarah bowed dumbly. "And I you, but." Here, she turned her focus to everyone. "Why _is_ Koga here?"

"He followed us…Serena, actually. He's trying to hit her."

Right on cue, there was a crash and wood came spilling down in the midst of the group. When the dust cleared, Koga was standing there and tried to attack.

Dodging easily, Serena saluted her friends and rushed from the house, Koga at her heels. "Get back here, witch!"

"You're still too slow!" she yelled behind her.

Sarah looked at the hole in Azurine's ceiling. "Why does he want to hit Serena?"

"Because he can't."

"He must really be aggravated with her. He's not even paying attention to InuYasha." Sarah sighed. "If it's not one thing it's another."

Miroku went to sit beside Azurine, grazing his lips against her cheek. "By the way, we figured out a way to calm your morning sickness. We'll need to visit the future, though."

Azurine blushed, recalling their last visit to her own time. She leaned against Miroku and joined Sarah in staring at the new 'sky-light' Koga had made.

"Besides, you should see a doctor and check how far along you are."

"Well, it can't be more than a month."

Meanwhile, Koga was still trying to catch up to Serena.

"I'm gonna kill you when I get my hands on you!"

"You have to catch me first!"

The two came to a clearing and Serena stopped, allowing Koga to catch up. Without a pause, he attacked viciously. The girl stepped aside and let him run past. He whipped around and punched at her face and she turned so that his fist went past her right ear. She grabbed his wrist and upper arm, and threw him over her shoulder. He landed with a thud, sending up a cloud of dirt.

Looking down at him she laughed. "Are you quite done?"

He jumped to his feet and glared, ready to strike again, but gaped when Serena jumped in the air, landed on his head, and jumped off, running back to the village.

Just as Koga was about to finally catch up, he spotted Kagome and screeched to a stop. "Kagome!" He ran over to her and grasped her hands. "Did you miss me?"

"Oh, Koga! What are you doing here?"

Serena watched from a distance, head tilted to one side. "Are they a couple?"

Back in Azurine's house, the three were startled when they heard InuYasha's voice ringing through the town. "What is that flea-bitten wolf doing here!"

"Oh, no." Sarah grasped her head. "InuYasha found Koga. We'd best stay in…"

She was cut short when InuYasha barged in, carrying a bored looking Kagome under his arm. She propped her chin in one hand. Koga followed closely behind. Serena came in last.

"You mangy mutt!" Koga cried. "How dare you handle Kagome so carelessly? Kagome, how can you bear to stay here with him? Don't you see you belong with me?" he pleaded.

After the two men had argued for a while longer, Serena whispered in Azurine's ear. The two witches giggled and stood. Azurine went over to InuYasha and Serena to Koga. They each poked their respective demon just below the forehead, on the bridge of the nose, and said 'Silence.'

Both Koga and InuYasha's mouths opened and closed, but no sound came out.

"I wish I could do that," Kagome muttered, staring at the girls in awe. "It'd be nice to shut him up sometimes."

Azurine smiled and was about to reply when a shadow fell across her. InuYasha was looming over her, glaring intently.

"Oh, don't stare, InuYasha," Serena warned. "I can do worse, much worse…and don't even think about it, Koga. I can hear you." She turned to him and found he had only gotten two or three feet from his original spot. Koga soundlessly sighed. Serena smiled and touched his forehead again, uttering 'Release.'

He tested his voice once or twice and looked at Serena. She smiled warmly at him and he paused in his fuming. Her smile…so…

"…I'm going to beat you. Just wait," he mumbled.

"Not today, my friend." Serena giggled as Koga sat in a corner and fumed. "And don't forget, you still have to fix that hole you made in Azurine's ceiling."

Koga tied to look menacing, but ended up pouting childishly. However, the roof was repaired by nightfall.

* * *

**Chapter End**

Bean: I think it's time for a rant. A rant about Yukito. Poor kid. I felt so bad killing him off; I had to bring him back. As a side note, his little sister, Aiko, is not brought back into the story, but so you know, Cain had kidnapped her. Yup.

Chibi: There ya go! Hope you like Serena. She'll be around for a long time. Um, I'd like to tell you what happens next, but Bean has yetto give me more of the fic so I dont' have anything to reference off of. Sorry! Just tune in to find out. Bai-bai!


	16. Raika

Hey Guys! Short chapter this week. Hope you enjoy, but first, I must rant about something.

I was just watching a news report on women being kidnapped and sold. It really freaked me out and I wanted to comment on our story. Yes, we had Sarah and Azurine kidnapped and sold to a brothel, but they came out alright. In reality, these things are happening to women and they don't have a knight in shining armour to come and save them. Just a word of caution, be safe. Take these things seriously. It could happen to you.

Thank you.

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not own nor claim rights to InuYasha or any of its characters nor do we own the lyrics by Relient K. Thank you.  
_

* * *

Raika  
"Let it all out, get it all out, rip it out, remove it.  
Don't be alarmed when the wound begins to bleed." –Relient K

Azurine yawned, slipping her cloak over her shoulders. Miroku came up behind her, kissing the top of her head.

"I saw Sadie and Yukito together last night." He grinned at her. "I guess he really is my reincarnation."

"What? But…she's barely fifteen! Yukito is eighteen, almost nineteen!"

"You were sixteen when we met and I was just about twenty."

"Doesn't count," Azurine mumbled.

It had been three weeks since Azurine, Sadie, and Serena had come back from the council. Sadie and Serena lived together on the edge of town. They got a house quickly built thanks to Serena's powers. Koga had become a daily visitor and, much to InuYasha's enjoyment, had spent less time following Kagome. Serena was his main target, now, always looking for a chance to catch her off guard. The only time he didn't attack was at night. He may have wanted to beat her, but he had honor. He wouldn't attack her in her sleep. Still no luck.

Sadie and Yukito had gotten together and had obviously become very close.

Azurine sighed, knowing it was useless to dissuade them. You can't just tell someone not to fall in love. She looked at Miroku as proof.

She sighed again and sank into Miroku's waiting arms. "You've changed," she said. "You're older…terse…solemn."

He buried his face in her hair. "I don't understand you. How do you mean?"

"You're not as wild or perverted as when I first met you. It's…" She pondered the word, "odd."

"I've got you. What do I need anyone else for?"

"That would be comforting if it didn't come from you. Now, it's scary."

She could feel Miroku shake as he chuckled into her hair. "Is that bad?" he asked. "I just figure it's time to get serious." He smiled. "After all, I'm going to be a daddy." He seemed to sparkle with joy.

Azurine bopped him on the head as she turned to him. "Are you sure you're mature enough to be a father?" she asked, standing on tip-toes to kiss him.

"I suppose. After all, you let me father your children," he grinned.

"I was drunk!" she cried.

"So? We've done it lots of times since then!" the monk argued nonchalantly.

"Miroku!" she whined.

Sarah waddled in just then. "What's this I hear? You two have been mighty busy!"

"Aargh!" Azurine cried, hiding her face in her hands. "Have you come to torment me?" she asked, her voice muffled.

"Actually, I was just curious if we were going to the future. I'm starting to run low on medicine, again," Sarah explained.

Azurine nodded. "Yeah. Oh, by the way,Serena'scomming over which meansKoga is too. He's going to try to hit her again…idiot." Azurine muttered randomly about the wolf demon and his idiocy.

"Yes. We will leave this afternoon. We will stay at 'hotel' and wear 'jeans'," Miroku answered, sounding out the two words in butchered English.

Sarah giggled. "He's too cute."

"Lucky me," Azurine replied unenthusiastically.

Miroku hugged her by the shoulders. "You are, Azurine. Nobody could love you like me." He smiled.

Azurine shook her head. "Go get ready, you."

He sighed and went into the other room.

"Sarah?" Azurine said in English, lest Miroku overhear her. "Can I confide in you?" She looked upset.

Sarah nodded concernedly. "Of course. You know you needn't ask."

"I think I was a tad unfaithful to Miroku while I was away those three years."

"What happened?"

"Well…I met this guy in our time. He was a cat demon. His name was Raika…and…he saved me from Cain whenever he found me, several times. He was sweet and handsome and kind and we…fell in love."

Sarah looked oddly at her. "Go on. Then what?"

"Well…he and I were engaged. Rai took over leadership of the old pack he, his mother, and sister had lived with. But then one night, Cain came back. He threatened Rai's life and said I had to leave. I had no choice but to obey. I…I made him cry."

Sarah shook her head sadly, thinking.

"I…I mean, I love being here with Miroku. For Pete's sake, he's my husband. But I still miss Raika so terribly. He was my best friend. I could confide anything in him."

"You've got a broken heart," Sarah said wisely.

Azurine nodded. She sank down next to her friend, nearly in tears.

"Oh, the hormonal imbalances," Sarah mused.

"Huh?"

"Well, pregnancy causes stuff like this all of the time. When I was pregnant with 'Kito, you see, I kept remembering my crush on Yukito."

"Oh, well…"

"And with this baby, about a month before you returned, I even developed a crush on your husband." Sarah beamed at her.

Azurine pushed her and Sarah yelled, "Hey! No hitting the pregnant woman!"

"I can't wait 'til you have this kid. Then, there'll be no excuse."

"I know. Listen, when those crushes came, it really bothered Yuto. Think about what you'll put Miroku through if he sees you like this. Anyway, I have a few good reasons why you shouldn't let this bother you: A. You weren't married to Miroku yet. B. You thought he was with Sango. C. You didn't think you'd ever return. D. You can't choose love; it chooses you. Shall I go on?" She smiled knowingly at Azurine.

Azurine shook her head and sat up straighter. After a moment of composing herself, she looked around for Miroku and sighed. "He probably tried to stick both legs in one hole."

"Knowing him? Definitely."

Miroku reappeared, yet again, too hot for his own good. Azurine blushed as he bent down and kissed her. Still in English, she said to Sarah, "I so forgive you for your crush on him. How could you not?"

"Did I do it right?" Miroku asked.

"Perfect." Azurine grinned, turning back to him with a smile.

* * *

**Chapter End**

Thanks for reading. I want to know why Sarah always has to waddle. What, just because she's pregnant means she can't walk normally? GAH! Sure, make Sarah waddle all ove the place. Sorry, I was laughing about that today.

Bean:Chibi had it come to my attention how crazily young Sadie was. I role play her as a teenager so i was like, "Oh...yeah...forgot." I forget a lot.  
pout Chibi is leaving me this year for colloge! So sad.

Chibi: And now for your enjoyment, another blooper!

Title: I'm too sexy.

Miroku reappeared, yet again, too hot for his own good.

Suddenly, the lights went out and a spotlight focused on Miroku and I'm Too Sexy began to play while Miroku danced around and sang along. Azurine stared, openmouthed, eyebrows practically disappearing while Sarah laughed hysterically.

He suddenly stops, all of the music stops, and the lighting returns to normal. "Did I do it right?"


	17. Back to the Future

Hey Guys! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for being so late. Last weekend was a bit of an unnerving experience. i don't ant to get into it but I will say that my dad was robbed. That plaus a whole bunch of other things kept me form posting. Then this weekend was my birthday, so I was distracted and last night, was giving me attitude.

Please accept my apologies.

Thank you.

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not own nor claim rights to InuYasha or any of its characters nor do we own the lyrics by Relient K. Thank you.  
_

* * *

Back to the Future  
_"Someone said,  
__'A broken heart would sting at first, but make you stronger.'  
__I wonder why this pain remains.  
__Were hearts made, oh, just to break?" _–Barlow Girl

Azurine felt good as cold, future air swelled inside her lungs. Big, fat flakes of snow were falling and Miroku looked paler than normal without a jacket on. Azurine grabbed onto him and hugged him.

"Should we go shopping, now?" Sarah suggested.

"But I like it like this," Miroku complained, holding Azurine tightly to him.

"You're going to freeze to death," Yuto advised, shaking his head.

Azurine pulled back and added, "Not to mention, this is a little awkward."

Miroku hung his head. "Oh all right," he agreed.

After another quick trick to the Salvo, they booked a room at the Hojo, (not the Hojo from the series, the hotel chain), and headed to the pharmacy.

Azurine was moseying down the book aisle, flipping through the pages of an old copy of Harry Potter. She frowned in disgust. "J. K. Rowling is a horrible woman," she mumbled as she put it down again.

That's when she saw him.

She had looked down the main aisle expecting to see Sarah coming to scold her for splitting up or Miroku wandering around for her, but she never expected this.

"Hello, Azurine," grinned Cain.

Azurine quickly walked away across the store at a careless pace though her mind was telling her to run and scream. She met up with Sarah halfway and the woman pulled at her arm. "Come on, we've got to get the guys away form the lava lamps."

* * *

"It seems to have some sort of demon in it," Miroku declared, staring intently at an orange lava lamp. 

"Should we attack it?" Yuto questioned.

"No, I think it's dormant."

* * *

Azurine shook her head at her friend and Sarah looked at her in concern. "What is it?" she asked. 

"C-C-Cai-" she stuttered.

Cain popped out from around a corner. "Boo." He walked out and stood before them. "Ah, and how are you Miss Sarah? Is the baby well?"

Azurine gave Sarah a look that meant 'Go get the guys' and the woman darted off as fast as she could.

Cain, finally able to use his demon-powers effectively, easily seized Azurine's mind. The girl's fear had weakened her resolve leaving her wide open to his tricks. Cain took his ex-ward by the hand and led her out of the exit.

Miroku caught up in the parking lot, closely followed by Yuto with Sarah trailing slightly behind. "Let her go, Cain," the monk roared. "She's not yours any longer!"

Azurine watched from behind cloudy eyes. _Please, guys, help me! _she thought desperately.

"She has her own children now, Cain," Sarah added.

"Oh, Sarah, don't be silly. You know that doesn't matter to me and can be easily remedied," he replied coolly. He took a pocketknife out and flipped it open. As he lightly pressed the blade to Azurine's shoulder, a thin trail of blood pooled on her skin.

"Do you think it's sharp enough to pierce the womb?" he asked mockingly.

Miroku paled. "Don't! Let her go!"

Cain smirked and he and Azurine disappeared.

"Her house!" Sarah cried.

They ran for it, Miroku in the lead, praying it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

_I'm never going to forgive Miroku for purifying me. _Azurine thought bitterly as she attempted to chew through her rope-gag.

**Who says he purified you?**

_What? Who said that? _

**'S' me, your demon form. I'm not gone. **

_Well then, where are you? _

**I'm bound up within you so I do not hurt the monk's children. **

_Well, the monk's children are going to _die _if you don't get out here and do something! _

**Well, all right then! **

The two consciousnesses combined into one and gnawed straight through the rope.

Azurine stretched her mouth a few times. _Hey, how is it, if you're me, we think differently? I mean we were in perfect unison for the past few years. What's going on here?_

**I wasn't ever able to see the world as an individual. For the first twelve years of life, we were in unison. When Cain found you and took away your memories, it was if I had just taken a nap. Then you got your memories back and it was just like in the beginning. However, once you became impregnated, we knew that the monk's pure blood would either harm me or vice versa, so we split apart and I bound myself up. **

_Wow…thanks. That's…wow, _Azurine murmured in astonishment

**And now that I've had a few months to myself, free of our combined consciousness, we have become…different.**

_Great, so I'm schizophrenic._

**Are not. Anyway, what should we do now? Cain's not very happy and he's at top strength. You're not. **

_But you're _past_ top strength. You've been sleeping for so long, you can fight him._

**But if I take over fully, your children will be unholy. I don't think your husband will… **

_Miroku won't care! He wants his child! If I lose it, what's going to happen to us?_

**All right, then. Brace yourself. **

_Okay._

Azurine felt a twinge of pain and everything went dark.

* * *

Miroku was the first one to see it. 

Azurine looked just as she always had from behind with her head bowed. He spotted her the moment he broke through Cain's front door. Azurine was crouched over a limp looking Cain with her back to the door.

"Azurine? Are you all right?" he asked.

She rounded on him; her face was angry and hateful. Her emerald green eyes had turned deep amber in color. No recognition shone in them at all. Blood, Cain's blood, streaked her clothes. Claws, fangs, and ears had all grown into those of a demon. She growled menacingly.

_What do I do?_ Miroku wondered to himself frantically. _If I hurt her, I hurt our children. I'll just have to fend her off. _He held his staff out in a defensive stance.

Azurine ripped the staff out of his hands, startling the monk and leaving his whole front open.

"Azurine. It's me, Miroku. What happened?" he asked calmly. "What's wrong?"

"You. You and Sango. You gave up on me." Azurine grabbed Miroku by the throat. "You would have let me die."

Miroku paled. "I'd never let that happen!"

"You let Cain rape me!"

"N-no! Azurine, I'd never! I love you!"

"Prove it."

He gently pushed her hand away from his neck. "I married you, didn't I?"

"You were getting desperate!" Azurine argued. "You figured that if you didn't act now, you'd never get your chance!" She poised herself to attack him and Miroku braced himself.

"Wind net!"

Before Azurine could even see who had spoken, ropes of wind wrapped tightly around her body, pinning her arms to her side.

"Sorry, Azzy. You left us no choice." Sarah appeared from behind Miroku, her hand raised and holding on to the ends of the wind net. She looked at Miroku. "Kiss her."

"Huh? Why?"

"Are you protesting?" Sarah smiled. She was a little pale and sweat was beading on her forehead. Yuto placed his hand on her shoulder and fed her some energy.

Miroku paused and kissed Azurine just a little bit. Slowly, her ears, nails and teeth returned to normal and she kissed him back. Sarah let go of the net and slumped into Yuto, her face pale and her hands shaky.

Azurine, her strength spent as well, collapsed into Miroku. "Wh-what happened? Where's my jacket…I'm all bloody! Did Cain get me?"

"No, you're alright. I think Cain is the one who's beaten up. See?" He pointed to the man lying on the floor. He was barely breathing and bleeding from all over his body. He didn't look well.

Azurine lost all color from her face. "I did that?" she squeaked.

Miroku nodded, hugging her tightly. _And you could have done much worse. Please be more careful. You'll hurt yourself, not to mention our child. _"Come on, you need to rest."

She nodded and Sarah took her friend's arm, glancing at Miroku.

"Go on," he said. "I'm going to grab her jacket." He smiled and Sarah nodded in understanding.

Yuto took Azurine's other arm and the three left. Miroku knelt beside Cain and hit him on the forehead. "Wake up."

Cain blinked awake, unable to move. "Y-you're that monk Azurine's with!" He coughed. "Hope you know…the child's probably dead. Either it's been purified or contaminated to the point of death.

Miroku's resolve didn't shudder. "I have never seen such a disgusting display. I can't leave you to blame Azurine. So, I hope you enjoy my wind tunnel!"

* * *

Miroku caught up around the end of the block. Azurine quickly ducked into the park bathroom and came out with only her trench coat on, her scarf tied tightly around her middle so she didn't feel like such a fool. 

They then headed off to the hotel.

* * *

**Chapter End**

There ya go. Next chapter is a Bonus about Koga and Serena. So you'll hve to wait a litte longer to know what happens at the hotel.

Until next week, Bai-bai!

Blooper: A reference to Potter Puppet Pals.

Cain popped in from around the corner. "Boo"

Sarah went running off. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Cain chuckled evily. "Now, Azurine is mine."

"Wait, you can't do this."

"Oh yes I can." He began to take over her mind.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

Azurine paused a moment before running off.

"Hey! Blast."

Just then, Sarah came running back in, still screaming. When she got to Cain she stopped and stared a moment. She then poked him and ran away. "Whee!"

Cain growled.

The end.


	18. BONUS Koga and Serena

Hey guys! Bean's writing this intro!  
Why, you may ask, do i want this bonus chapter? Easy: things are getting darker and I wanted to relax you guys, my faithful readers...and add suspnse.

Chibi edit: Hey guys! Just wanted to let you all know when this takes place. Before the last chapter took place, there was a month where nothing was going on that was crucial to the story, just the gang going about their daily lives and such. It is during that month that this chapter takes place.

Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not own nor claim rights to Inuyasha or any of its characters nor do we own the lyrics by Relient K. Thank you.

* * *

_

BONUS CHAPTER  
Koga and Serena  
"Something tells me this is going to make sense,  
Something tells me it's gonna take patience.  
Something tells me this will all work out in the end."  
–Relient K; 'The one I'm waiting for'

"Kya!"

"Ow!"

Serena placed her foot on the fallen Koga's chest. She looked down at him, a cookie in hand. "Are you quite done yet?" she asked in a bored voice. "This is the third time this morning already and I'd like to eat my lunch in peace."

Koga looked up at her, sweating hard and panting. "Damn…you."

"Here," she said as she shoved the cookie in his mouth. "Do something good with your mouth for once and eat."

Serena sat back down at the little picnic she'd been having by the lake before Koga decided to interrupt her.

Koga struggled to sit up and dismally ate the cookie. He sat there for a second, pouting, before grabbing for another. Serena giggled to herself. She waved her hand, a blue spark or two flew from her fingers, and water flowed out of a canteen to her mouth. She drank some of it and let the rest flow back to its container.

Koga watched thoughtfully. "Hey," he said through a mouthful of cookie. "How come you barely give off any sparks when you do magic? Those other witches give off showers of sparks when they cast spells." He swallowed and smirked. "What, are you defective; weak?"

Serena pointed a finger at him and a single white spark flew at him, hitting him in the forehead and knocking him over.

"No, idiot. I've been practicing with magic since I was little. The others don't know how to control their powers as well as I can. You see, our magic is influenced by emotions. Without proper control, our powers can get out of hand when a strong emotion is felt. Also, the others depend on their emotions to cast magic. I've learned to summon my magic no matter how I feel with minimal effort. Seeing as I'm not forcing the magic, just calling it, I don't get a giant burst of energy. That's what the sparks are: energy."

Koga sat back up, rubbing his forehead where the spark had hit. "Oh. How about colors? I saw blue when you were getting water, but white just now."

"Color changes due to emotions or what the power is doing. Blue was for my control over water and white was pure energy. Blue can also mean happiness and white is caused by serenity."

"Heh, you're stronger than I gave you credit for." Koga smiled at her in spite of himself. Serena stared at him for a moment and blushed. She looked at the sandwich in her hands and gave it to him without looking at him. "Here. You'll get sick eating only cookies."

Koga took it, confused by Serena's strange behavior; his fingers brushed her hand as he took it. Pink and purple sparks erupted from her hands. Koga looked at her in concern. "What do those mean?"

Serena looked at her hands and gasped, causing more sparks to come showering forth. "Nothing!" she squeaked. She quickly stood. "You can have the rest. I just…there's somewhere I have to be. Bye, Koga!" She took off running towards town.

Koga shrugged and bit into the sandwich. Just then, Kagome walked by. Koga was by her side in seconds. "Hey Kagome. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh, hey Koga," Kagome said in surprise. "Where's Serena? It's strange to see you without her anymore."

"Oh, the witch? Who knows where she went. Kagome, you're not jealous are you? You know I love only you. That girl means nothing to me."

Kagome smiled. "You really are dense, aren't you? You can't even see what's right in front of you." She walked away, laughing to herself. Koga stared after her in confusion.

Twenty feet away, Serena was huddled behind a tree, silently crying and black sparks pouring from her hands.

* * *

Life continued normally for the next few days, Serena running from and beating up Koga, only there wasn't any laughter and she showed no mercy. 

One morning, they were running through town. Just ahead, Serena spotted Kagome and frowned. She ran past and slowed slightly, expecting Koga to stop and talk to the priestess.

To her and everyone else's amazement, Koga ran past. He simply waved and shouted, "Hey Kagome!" It sounded more like a friendly greeting than a proclamation out of love. Serena tripped and nearly fell over. Koga took that moment to attack, but Serena recovered herself and got away in time, trailing pink sparks in the wind.

An hour or so later, Koga had lost track of the woman and was wandering around the village. He happened upon Azurine and Sadie who were practicing their magic, tons of sparks flying.

"Hey! I got a question for you two."

The girls stopped and looked over at him.

"What do pink and purple sparks mean?"

Azurine looked at Sadie and back to the wolf demon. "Why do you want to know?"

"Serena's been giving them off a lot lately," he said, rubbing his head. "She said she normally had good control over her sparks but she's been sparkling non-stop lately."

The two sisters looked at each other and giggled in excitement. "Sorry, Koga. You'll have to figure it out on your own," Sadie laughed.

The two ran off before he could protest, leaving him there to think. That night, Koga couldn't sleep. Serena kept flashing before his eyes. He growled. "Why won't that stupid witch leave me be? Why do I keep seeing her? I don't understand!"

* * *

"Koga, I know you're there. I can hear you." Serena frowned. "It's been long enough. If you've got something to say, please just say it and go back to where you came from." She had been practicing archery and was at three bull's eyes in a row. She lowered her bow and shouldered her quiver. 

Koga leaped from the tree he'd been perched in and landed several feet behind her. "Shut up! I don't have anything to say to you." His sleep had been disturbed the past few nights with thoughts of her and he was irritable with the lack of sleep. Even more maddening was that he didn't know why he kept thinking of her. Folding his arms, he looked away and added, "You're just a stupid witch. What do you know?"

"Obviously more than you!" She scrubbed at her eyes. "Why do you have to be such and idiot?" Her hands were pink, again.

"H-huh?" Koga examined her back curiously. Her shoulders were shaking. _I made her cry?_

"Well…what are you waiting for? I'm sure Kagome's waiting for you. Go to her."

"But…"

Serena looked back at him, tears streaming down her face. "Go and die for all I care! Just leave me alone!" She spun around and ran.

Koga, astonished at her outburst, stared after her. "I've never seen her cry before. Yet, she was still able to keep her black sparks in check, but the pink ones were there again. What do they mean? What emotion could be so powerful that it would show like that?" He thought back to all the times the pink sparks appeared and it slowly dawned on him.

"She's right; I am an idiot. I should have guessed what they meant. Pink: it's…I've got to find her."

A moment later, he was running, desperately looking for her.

* * *

Serena was leaning against InuYasha's tree, her arms wrapped around herself. "I don't know what to do," she mumbled to herself. 

As she leaned her head against the cool, rough bark, she let vines quickly grow around her, a single yellow spark emitting from each hand. Keeping her eyes closed, she let the vines grow tighter and tighter, pinning her there.

"What?" Koga whispered to himself.

"I wonder," Serena said softly, for once not noticing Koga's presence, "how InuYasha felt, pinned here for 50 years."

Using the powers of wind, Sarah sent an arrow and her bow into the air from where she had discarded them at the base of the tree. Fifty feet away from her, the arrow nocked itself in the bow.

"Anything," she whispered. "Anything has to be better than this. She bowed her head.

The bowstring snapped and the arrow was loosed, flying at an incredible speed.

"NO!"

Serena's eyes shot open in shock. This wasn't supposed…he wasn't supposed to…

A few drops of blood splattered across her face as her vision cleared dramatically. Koga's face was inches in front of her own.

"You FOOL! You complete fool!" Koga spat, arrowhead protruding from his shoulder. "Whatever happened to me dying?"

"Huh?" Serena murmured, still shocked that she'd been left unharmed. "Koga?"

"What would I do if you off and killed yourself?" he yelled angrily. "What the hell would I do, huh? You moron! You complete idiot!"

"B-but, you hate me."

"Do you really think I'd stalk you like this if I hated you?" He pounded his fist an inch into the dark wood of the ancient tree. "God, Serena, for a smart woman, you sure are stupid." He sighed and stepped away. "Not like I'm one to talk," he mumbled to himself. "Anyway, untie yourself and get this stupid arrow out of me."

Serena did as bidden. "This may hurt a bit."

Koga nodded, already pale from the pain. "I can take it."

Serena's embarrassment worked to her advantage as she numbed his shoulder. Koga shivered at the sudden loss of feeling.

Serena carefully snapped the head off of the arrow and walked behind him. "So…still want to beat me up?"

"Would we be the same if I didn't?"

Serena slowly pulled at the arrow's shaft. "I suppose not. Goodness, I didn't know my own strength. And what will happen once you've hit me?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see, I guess."

After a final, good yank, the arrow came loose, throwing Serena backwards. Regaining her balance, she went back to him and healed up his wounds.

"All better?"

Koga nodded silently.

After a moment of silence, Serena turned. "I guess…it's getting dark…I'll see you tomorrow."

Koga nodded again and looked back at her. "Meet me here?"

Serena nodded and left.

* * *

The next day, she did not return.

* * *

Or the day after that.

* * *

For a long week, Koga waited for her. He exerted the most amount of patience he had ever had. Finally, he decided to find out what had happened. 

Koga pounded on the hut door. "Serena!" he yelled. "Get out here! Explain yourself!"

Sadie answered the door, Azurine behind her. "She can't, Koga," Sadie said softly. "She's sick."

"What? She's okay, right" Neither of the girls spoke. "Right?"

"Koga, about a week ago, she was helping a small settlement of Europeans relocate to a nearby area. She caught…a very deadly disease. It's known as the Black Plague. It's in everyone's best interest if you let her alone."

"And let her die here? No way!"

"She barely wakes anymore. Just let her go."

"I can't." He pushed past them.

He found Serena buried up to her nose in covers. "K-Koga?" Her voice was weak. "Sorry I'm late." She tried to laugh but ended up coughing. Even under all of the blankets, Koga could tell she looked sickly.

"What now, Serena?" he said, trying to sound calm. "You just seem so intent on dying anymore.

She chuckled lightly. "Yeah, but now there's no way to stop it."

_I wish I could._

"You can hit me now, if you want," she offered.

"Nah, I'll wait 'till you can fight back," he insisted.

Her eyes crinkled and he knew she was smiling. "I won't be getting better."

"Don't say that!" he yelled, too quickly.

"It's not likely I'll live," Serena admitted.

"You will get better and…and you'll like it! You're not dying on my watch!"

Serena nodded, slightly delirious. "Okay, Koga…" she drifted off, mid-sentence, and her eyes closed in slumber.

"I can't lose you, now," he mumbled. "I love you, damn it!" He turned and walked to the door. "I'll be back," he whispered to her slumbering form.

* * *

"Did he come today?" Serena asked as eagerly as she could manage three afternoons later. 

Sarah, on duty, shook her head.

"Where is he? Why can't he come? He said he would, right?"

Sarah nodded.

Serena sighed. "I guess…he didn't want to be bothered anymore."

* * *

The days passed, long and sorrowfully for Serena. Feeling your life slipping away is a painful business. 

Meanwhile, Azurine's morning sickness grew worse; Sadie and Yukito had started their own child, for they had been together far longer than Miroku had let on; Sarah's stomach grew larger by the day and there was still no sign of Koga.

At last, Serena began to pass. She felt hot, salty tears in her eyes. _He's not coming, ever._

Azurine sat beside her all that night and into the gray morning.

Koga burst into the hut. "Where is she?" he gasped. He looked like he had been running full speed, non-stop, for days and was ready to collapse, which was a fair description of his absence.

Azurine looked up sadly. "Almost gone. She won't be waking again."

Koga pulled a pouch containing a small golden flower from his waist. Kneeling beside Serena, he blew the pollen off of it and into her face so she inhaled it.

Almost instantly, the color returned to the girl's face. After a few more minutes, her eyes blinked opened and she looked around. Seeing Koga, she quickly sat up. "Koga!" she beamed. "You came!"

"I came, I saved." Koga pulled her to her feet and, finding that she had regained most of her strength already, he whacked her lightly on the head. "I conquered."

"Well, congratulations. You've hit me. Now what?"

"This." Koga bent down and kissed her, holding her tightly, and now together, they'd never been happier to be alive.

* * *

**Chapter End**

There ya go! Squeee! Wasn't it great? I love you koga!

Serena: Mine!

Chibi: Sorry. Anyway, Bean's got this note at the end of the chapter and I don't know if she still plans on doing it, but I'll put it up anyway.

Bean: Azure realizes that little golden "Amaranth" flower is perfect as an ingredient in th ephilosopher's stone. Unfortunately, the forest from which Koga took the flower was cut down in 1993. Oh, irony.

**Blooper:**

Serena: You know, Koga. You do realize I wasn't going to kill myself, right? The arrow was going to hit a vine several inches thick. The most I would have gotten wasa pinprick.

Koga: WHAT? You are a horrible woman!

Serena: **giggle**


	19. Truth or Dare

Hey guys! Sorry it didn't come out yesterday, but my sister spilt water on the computer so my dad turned it off for the rest of the day. I wasn't allowed on until today after he made sure it wouldn't blow up.

Yeah, anyway, Bean told me to pick the song quote for this week. She was running ou at the time. So, don't kill me, but it's from a Sailor Moon soundtrack. I love this song, though.

Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not own nor claim rights to InuYasha or any of its characters nor do we own the lyrics from Sailor Moon. Thank you._

* * *

Truth or Dare  
"I'll be the one who hears your prayer.  
Don't have to ask me, I'll be there.  
I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without…no.  
When you have nothing at all you still have nothing to worry about."  
--Sandy Howell; _Sailor Moon_ Nothing At All

Azurine yawned as she collapsed on the futon. "You can have the bed."

Sarah grinned, seating herself on the bed. "So, Miroku gave up sharing a night with you in a nice, comfy bed."

"No, I just didn't want him walking in on me in the tub, again."

"Aww…poor Azure."

Azurine ignored her friend. All she wanted was sleep. Suddenly, there was a blinding light in her eyes. Sarah held the bedside lamp right in front of the tired witch.

"Gehh…what, Tanpopo?"

"Wakey, wakey! It's not even six yet."

"But it's dark out!"

"And I am short."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Azurine asked.

"I want to play truth or dare."

"Could you at least make your mad sentences connect somehow?"

Sarah giggled. "Are you scared?"

"Playing truth or dare with you? YES! You had me kiss Yukito last time!"

"Oh, that was long ago, before we were married."

_What'll she do now that we are? _"Fine."

"Truth or dare," Sarah started.

"Truth."

"How many times have you slept with Miroku?"

Azurine blushed. "Why do you need to know?" she exclaimed.

"You said truth."

Azurine mumbled a number.

"What was that?"

"Twenty-two."

"You actually counted?"

"Maybe."

Sarah laughed as her friend blushed. "You're horrible! Okay, dare me."

"I dare you to streak your pregnant self through the hallway," Azurine grumbled.

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding. I wouldn't want to see that. I dare you to draw on the guys faces when they fall asleep."

Sarah giggled. "Done!"

And so they continued until, at about nine o'clock, Sarah gave Azurine the mother of all dares. "I dare you to seduce Miroku."

"Oh, you were dared that one."

"It still counts. Besides, you weren't there for that game."

"Yeah, I was in a coma while you guys played truth or dare. Thanks."

Sarah giggled nervously.

"I'd better find out what happened on Naruto, you jerk. Even if we haven't seen it in a long time, I still want to know."

"Of course. You'll get a full summary," Sarah assured her.

"Hey look! It's on! Sasuke! squee"

"Oh come on. Kakashi rocks!"

"You know who's hot?"

"Roy."

"Ed."

"Hey, you go seduce. Yuto!"

The man peeked his head in. "Yes, my love?"

"Let me introduce you to anime."

"Oh? Where is he?"

While Sarah tried to explain the concept of moving pictures, Azurine slipped into the other room, sliding the chain in the lock.

Miroku was watching the Lifetime channel.

"Turn that off, you perv! Now!"

"The people speak…so fast!" Miroku said in Japanese. "I can't understand them. I think that woman is mad because that guy stole her pretzel."

Azurine recognized the film. "No, she's mad because he killed her son."

"Oh."

Azurine walked over to him and, giggling, kissed him. "You are sooo lucky I love you."

Suddenly, Azurine was pinned against the bed on which Miroku sat.

"Well, this seems familiar," she commented softly.

"I can't help it. You're so beautiful." He kissed her, rubbing her chest.

"God, you are so lucky I love you…"

* * *

Azurine rested her head on Miroku's chest. She listened to his heartbeat, liking the feeling of her skin touching his. "What time is it?" 

"Nine-thirty," he replied, still slightly breathless.

_To think this started out as a dare…an uncompleted dare at that. I didn't really have much seducing to do._

She smiled.

There was a banging on the adjoining doors. "Miroku, open up the door! Nothing indecent had better be going on! Don't make me use magic!"

Azurine leapt out of the bed, dressing in a hurry. Miroku followed in suit, only going at a slower pace. Just as the door clicked open, they flopped into the bed, innocently, with Azurine pretending to be asleep with Miroku's arms wrapped around her.

Sarah's wind power had done its job unlocking the door and she and Yuto now stood in the open doorway.

"What?" Miroku asked, blearily.

"Why didn't you answer?" Sarah asked in confusion. The scene before her was not what she imagined.

"I would have woken her up."

Azurine opened her eyes. "Huh?"

"Come on, sleepy head. Let's go back to our room and let the guys alone."

Azurine nodded, stood and rubbed her eyes with unfeigned weariness. Once the two were back in their room, Sarah turned and smiled. "I assume you were successful?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You're coat is buttoned crookedly."

"You're not serious?" she gasped as she hurriedly looked at her coat. It was fine.

"Nope, I'm not, but that little outburst told me what I needed to know. Besides, I was always able to see through your sleeping act. You twitch when you sleep. It's when you're perfectly still that you're awake." Sarah laughed at her friend's astonished face.

"I hate you."

"Love you, too."

Azurine glanced about the room and flopped on the futon. "Well, now what should we do."

"Continue to talk about bishonen?"

"Bishies! You're never too old for bishies!"

"I'm still a big Hiei fan. E was hot!"

"No way, Ferio was soooo hotter! Man, would I love to be with him."

"His hair is green!"

"Well, at least it doesn't add a foot to his height."

"Heeeey!"

* * *

Yuto pressed his ear to the door. "They're talking about other men!"

"Impossible!" Miroku scoffed. "Azurine would never think about going with someone else, or Sarah, for that matter."

"Come and listen!"

Miroku listened intently. "Who is this Ed? And this Ferio? Odd names."

"That's just what I was thinking about this 'Roy' of Sarah's."

* * *

The girls were giggling madly when Yuto and Miroku burst in.

"Gah! What do you two want?" Azurine cried, falling off the futon in surprise.

"Who are these men you two are going on about?" Miroku and Yuto creid in unison.

"Why are you yelling?" Sarah yelled, flatly.

The men ignored this comment.

"Who is Roy?"

"And Ed?"

The girls looked at each other for a moment before breaking into another fit of giggles. The men blinked in confusion. Finally, teary-eyed, they stopped. Azurine gasped for breath before saying, "Remember that show I watched the last time we were here?"

"Yes…"

"You know the blond guy?"

"Vaguely."

"That's Ed. He's fictional; not real."

"What about Roy?" Yuto chimed in.

Azurine looked at Miroku again. "He was the guy who snapped and made fire."

Miroku had been amazed at Roy's fire alchemy though just became more confused when Azurine had tried to explain the exact science of alchemy.

"Speaking of," Sarah said excitedly as she turned on the TV, "it's just about time. It comes on in a minute or two."

Just then, the theme song drifted out of the speakers. Bith girls jumped to the edge of te bed and watched attentively.

"But…' Yuto began.

"Hush! Watch!" Both girls said.

* * *

Sleep was fitful for Azurine that night. There was a taste of foreboding doom that wouldn't leave her mouth.

Something was going on in the feudal era.

A something involving Naraku.

She stared at her un-gloved right hand in the darkness.

"I will get you back, Naraku," Azurine murmured softly. "For what you've done to both of us."

"Naraku's not here, Azure. Stop ranting." Sarah had just snuck back in from the guys room after completing her dare from earlier. When the gus awoke the next morning, they'd be in for a surprise when they looked in the mirror. "Go back to sleep," she commanded as she slid into bed.

* * *

**Chapter End**

There ya go! Sorry if there's any typos. I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. I checked as I went, but I miss things. Gomen.

**Blooper: Adult Swim Lineup**

Sarah turned on te TV. "Fullmetal Alcehmist is about to come on."

TV: Next, it's Full metal alchemist followed by InuYasha." The theme music for FMA began. They all looked at each other in confusion.

"Did that just say..."

"It couldn't be..."

"No way..."

"But it sounded just like..."

They all fell silent until Sarah voiced what they were all thinking.

"Weird."


	20. Disturbances

Hey guys! Short chapter this week. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Yeah, you guys know we don't own this stuff.

* * *

Disturbances  
"When I fall down, it hurts to hit the bottom  
And of the things that got me there, I think,  
if only I had fought them."—Relient K

Sarah woke with a start the next morning by a bunch of yelling from Yuto and Miroku's room. Sarah giggled, rubbing her eyes. "They must have noticed the writing." She got up and went next door. Both men rounded on her when they spotted her. Both had something written on their foreheads. Miroku read: "The human vacuum cleaner: a housewife's dream come true" while Yuto had: "The human slice 'n' dice: chops demons and potatoes!"

"Sarah! Did you do this?" Miroku yelled.

Sarah ran to Yuto, pouting. "Yuto. You know I would never do such a thing." Yuto looked at her for a second before turning her hand palm upwards. It was covered in black ink. "It's exactly like something you would do." He glared for a second before scooping her up and spinning her around. "Why you little bugger," he laughed. Miroku laughed as well, easily rubbing the ink off with a cloth.

Just then, Azurine started out of bed. She ran into the other room, taking the others by surprise. "I think we should go home, right now."

The others looked at Azurine. "Why?" Yuto asked, placing Sarah back on her feet.

"Something's wrong. Can we just go home, please?"

Miroku blinked and gave Sarah and Yuto a 'what-the-name-of-all-that-is-holy-is-she-talking-about-look. "All right, I suppose if it will make you happy."

"I'm not crazy!" she said before she could stop herself. "I think Naraku has chosen now, when there's less of us, to attack. Please guys, I'm not crazy."

Sarah grimly nodded. "I know." She looked at Yuto. "I felt it, too, but I wasn't sure what it meant. Something is wrong."

"Let's go back to the well."

* * *

As Azurine appeared on the other side, she instantly knew that her intuition had been right. Shippo peered down at her. "You're back early!" the kitsune cried. "Hurry! Naraku's attacking InuYasha!" 

Azurine was thankful she'd had her clothes laundered the night before. Wearing them, her gloves, coat and the new addition of a scarf, she felt ready for battle. Miroku, Yuto and Sarah had also changed.

Shippo hopped on to Azurine's shoulder and directed her towards the battle. Once there, she found all of her friends, old and new, fighting for their lives.

InuYasha was at the front attacking Naraku with his Tetsusaiga. Any blow he made seemed useless against the evil demon.

Kagome was firing her sacred arrows into the mass of demons, but only made a small amount of damage.

Yukito and Sadie fought side-by-side, one with his bronze staff and the other with her powers.

Sesshomaru fought alongside his brother, though grudgingly. It was a once in a lifetime sight. Jaken was singing and beating demons with his Staff of Two Heads.

Sango was also there, fighting well, though it pained Azurine to admit it.

Koga stood back to back with Serena just trying to stay alive. Wolf-demons surrounded their leader and his mate.

Kaede fought with her miko powers as well as she could.

Even little Sage fought, beaten and bloody, with a girl who seemed only a little older with dark hair and a yellow- and orange-checkered kimono.

Villagers, wolf-demons, the Witch's Council, priestesses, the last of the demon slayers, monks, a misshapen half-demon named Jenenji, brothers, sisters, wives, husbands, mates, children, enemies, friends; all fought together against a common foe.

Naraku and his shades, along with hundreds of Saimiosho and other assorted demons, fought ruthlessly. Many of the lesser demons had fallen and one shade was dead.

Yuto grabbed Sarah's arm. "Stay here. I know you're going to want to fight, but you're too close to your due date" Sarah nodded.

Azurine, knowing her friend would ask, searched for Kaede, shouting over both foe and friend's heads, whacking demons to death and finally finding the priestess. "Where…'s little 'Kito?"

"Do ye see the man fighting with Sango?"

Azurine looked to where Kaede pointed. A blond-haired, blue-eyed boy in his twenties easily parried Hiraikotsu.

"Yes, but what does that…" then, Azurine realized how much the boy resembled Yuto. "No! That can't be!" she moaned.

"Aye, lass, 'tis him."

Azurine fought her way back to Sarah, counting demons as they fell pray to her. "25…26…27…Sarah!"

Her friend looked up from where she was healing Ginta, the wolf-demon, who had gotten his arm pretty torn up.

"Sarah, you're not supposed to use your powers!"

"I have to do something!" Sarah argued. Ginta said his arm was well enough and rushed back into the fray. "Anyway, have you seen…"

Azurine nodded grimly. "See that guy over there, fighting Sango?" Azurine began.

"The hot one? Yeah! Wow, why does he have to be evil?"

"Quit drooling, that's your son!"

"How can that be 'Kito?"

Kagome came up behind them, getting more arrows. "Naraku planted a jewel shard in him. 'Kito was kidnapped in the middle of the night from Kaede's. We didn't know until this morning."

"But, that's crazy!" Sarah yelled in hysteria. "Why is my son fighting for Naraku?"

"Jewel shards make people do crazy things, Sarah," Azurine explained.

"Dance of Blades!"

"Get down!" Kagome yelled.

Azurine pulled Sarah to the ground, avoiding Kagura's wind blades, though countless others fell to them. Serena bent over, wounded. Azurine ran for her. "Sarah, stay out of trouble!"

Kagura stepped closer to Koga and Serena, the former doing his best to stem the flow of blood from the latter's chest and arms. Azurine blocked Kagura's path.

"Don't prey on the helpless, wind witch," Azurine warned.

Kagura laughed in contempt. "And just what are you going to do, little one?"

"This." Azurine lifted a fallen man's sword in her right hand, summoning her powers to her left. "Elemental Power Transfer!" The sword blazed with light.

She struck out at Kagura who easily blocked her. The battle raged on.

That is, of course, until Noki found Miroku.

SUSPENCE!


	21. BONUS Sarah and Yuto Forever

Hey guys! Sorry this is late, but the Bean and I had a breakdown in communication. I didn't realize I neede more of teh fanfic from her until thursday and she forgot to bring it in on friday so I had to find one of my own "The Lost Moments of Sarah and Yuto." This is a flash back to the time between Through the Well and Can't Repeat the Past. It's their wedding and how Yuto proposed. Wheee!

Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: Yeah, you guys know by now that we don't own Inu or any lyrics used. _

* * *

BONUS  
Sarah and Yuto Forever  
"Blazing emotion,  
there's a light that flows from the heart.  
It's a chain reaction,  
and nothing will keep us part."  
-Jennifer Cihi as Sailor Moon; _Lunarock_

"Hey Sarah?"

Sarah stood from where she'd been crouching in Kaede's herb patch, a basket full of thyme and sage under one arm. "What is it, Yuto?" She turned to him, blushing, only to find pink tingeing his face as well.

"S-Sarah? Now that Sade's gone, do you plan on going home?"

Without a pause, Sarah answered "No."

Yuto looked at her in surprise. "Why not?"

"Do you want me to?"

"N-no! That's not it. I just…wanted to know, is all."

"Well, I never really cared for home. I only had my dad, and he tended to be a bit…abusive." Yuto furrowed his brows at that piece of information. "Plus, I like it here. It's so much healthier than home and I can't leave without finding Azurine."

Yuto looked down sadly. _So that's it? I thought, maybe, I…_

"And, of course," she added, blushing harder, "I couldn't leave you." She looked down at her hands as Yuto stared at her in shock.

He cleared his throat and tried to sound serious. "Sarah, how old are you?"

She looked at him curiously. "I'm eighteen."

"Indeed? Then I suppose you are of a proper age to be m…m…" Yuto's voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "Married?" He was losing his composure, fast.

Sarah's eyes grew wide and she paled slightly. "Marriage? Well…I-I suppose, but I don't think I could. I'm mean, I'm not ready…"

Yuto walked to her, eyes full of sadness, and grasped her hands. "You wouldn't consider it at all?"

"I s-suppose if it was that someone just for me." She looked at him. "You remember me telling you that? That I'm waiting for that someone just for me? Maybe then I'd be ready."

"S-Sarah, do you think I might be that someone?" He looked at her nervously and rushed his words. "If not, could you just stay with me? I've told you I love you, just having you near me would be enough."

Sarah's mouth hung slightly agape. "Yuto, are you…proposing…to me?"

Yuto, looking slightly downcast, took a slender silver ring out of his pocket and held it out to her. "Sarah, would you marry me?" He looked away, afraid of her answer.

Sarah looked at the ring for only a moment before takingit from him. He looked up quickly to find her gingerly slipping it onto her left ring finger. "Of-of course I will. You arethe someone just for me. I was wondering when you would figure that out." She smiled at him. "I love you, Yuto."

His eyes were brimming with joy. She smiled her small, shy smile at him. "You keep smiling like that, Sarah. It suits you. It's why I first fell for you." He bent down and kissed her. For the first time, Sarah actually embraced him back and deepened the kiss.

They stayed together the rest of the night enjoying the bliss of true happiness.

* * *

On a bright, sunny morning, the entire town came out to congregate at the village temple. Kaede, dressed in formal garb, stood beside a nervous-looking Yuto. Next to him stood Miroku, his best man. InuYasha and Kagome stood at the front of the crowd of onlookers. 

Suddenly, a hush ran over them all. Sarah stepped into view wearing a pure white kimono and a trailing veil. She held a bouquet of daisies to her chest as she shyly proceeded toward Kaede. Shippo followed her, rings clutched tightly in hand.

Sarah reached the priestess and smiled at Yuto. Kaede proceeded with the ceremony. It was an unusual wedding for the couple, both being of European decent, but they wanted to have a Japanese wedding if they were going to be living there. The ceremony ended and the newly weds kissed.

There was a joyous uproar from the town's folk; even InuYasha joined in. Yuto and Sarah laughed as, together, they thanked everyone there.

It was said that, never had there been a couple that belonged together more than the happy new couple.

After a small feast with the inner circle of friends, the gang covered the couple's eyes and led them outside towards the end of town.

"Where are we going?" asked Yuto.

"You'll see," Kagome replied, coyly.

A minute or two later, they uncovered Sarah and Yuto's eyes. Before them, where an empty field once was, there now stood a sturdy, little hut. It was just like all the others in town with one exception. There was a banner hanging across the front reading: Newly Wed Suite.

Sarah looked down at the ground as her face exploded with color. Yuto laughed nervously. "Thanks, everyone." Though he looked embarrassed, they could all see a bit of giddy joy under the surface. "We'll be off, then." He wrapped an arm around Sarah's shoulders and led her away into their new home.

"Goodnight!"

"Have fun, you two!"

"Humph…idiots."

InuYasha walked off, agitatedly muttering about stupidity. Kagome and Miroku followed him, excitedly talking about the day's events and how cute the new couple was.

* * *

**Chapter End**

There ya go. Sorry if I got the Japanese wedding wrong or something. I just don't know enough about it. I know that white is traditionally worn for funerals, but I didn't know what they wore for weddings so I just went with white.


	22. BONUS The Illness

Hey guys! It is going to be a little while before we continue the story. Bean lost the last couple chapters so it may take awhile. SORRY!

Also, sorry about the format.

_Disclaimer: Yeah, you guys know by now that we don't own Inu or any lyrics used. _

* * *

BONUS

The Illness

Winter was ending. The last drifts of snow were growing smaller, but winter wouldn't leave so easily. Just as spring peeked around the corner, a nasty spell of the flu swept through Kaede's village.

Several people died during the first few days before it was recognized. Sarah and Kagome could only buy so much medicine to help those who had first contracted it.

However, once it started, the two of them, along with Kaede and other village healers were able to stop the sickness in its earliest stages. The women had their hands full preparing medicine and tending to the sickly.

The men who were not afflicted, including Miroku, InuYasha, and Yuto, spent their time doing odd jobs, running errands, and bringing supplies to the women.

Finally, after several grueling weeks, the last of the disease had been destroyed. All of those who had been fighting the infirmity, prepared for a well-earned rest. Sarah walked into Kaede's hut, exhausted after the long haul, only to find Yuto leaning against the wall. He was feverish and sweating and looked as if he had just managed to crawl to that spot before he collapsed. Sarah forgot her fatigue and rushed to his side. She deftly laid him on a mat and washed his face.

He was burning up.

For three days Sarah sat beside him, tending to his malady. There had luckily been medicine left to deal with him, but it was a difficult time. His sleep was fitful and he got no rest.

By the third day, Yuto's fever began to drop and he fell into a peaceful sleep. Sarah leaned back on the nearest wall and, finally giving into fatigue, fell asleep.

Several hours later, Yuto woke to find Kaede bustling about him, preparing more medicine. He groaned at a slight pain in his head and she turned to him.

"Oh, so ye are finally awake. 'Tis about time."

"Where's Sarah," he asked in a raspy voice.

Kaede chuckled. "Of course she be the first thing on your mind. She's there," she responded, nodding to a corner. Sarah was still propped there, lightly breathing. She would mumble about being awake and to leave her alone whenever Kaede tried to move her.

"What is she doing?" Yuto asked, smiling warmly at Sarah.

"The lass sat up for three days straight tending to ye. Sleep finally overcame her but a little while ago."

Yuto stared at the girl. _She stayed up all that time just to watch me?_ He smiled weakly.

Sarah stirred a few minutes later, looked around and promptly sneezed. Kaede felt her head.

"Of course. Your immunity has been worn down by the lack of sleep and now you've caught Yuto's cold."

Sarah looked at Yuto sleepily. "Hey," she said weakly. "You woke up."

He smiled kindly as Kaede helped Sarah lay down on a mat next to Yuto. The priestess went off to look for Kagome.

"Thanks, Sarah," said Yuto.

"For what?"

"Staying by me."

"Heh, no problem."

Yuto slipped his hand out from under the blanket and Sarah took it. By the time Kaede returned with Kagome, both Yuto and Sarah had fallen asleep, holding each other's hands.


End file.
